A New Fairy of Sparx
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: (On Hiatus) After the destruction of Sparx not one but two children were sent to Earth to protect the royal blood line. We all know the story of Bloom but what about her unknown twin sister Petal? Set during Season 3. Adopted from Amity Verity Fortunato. Multi-chap. Story Cover Art by Chrissiemusa
1. Prologue

**A New Fairy of Sparx**

**Written by**

**Chrissiemusa and Roxy Fan 4 Ever**

Disclaimer: We do NOT own the Winx Club, it belongs to Iginio Straffi and we are not making any money from this fan fiction.

**Prologue**

Sparx was falling. The castle shook violently as each magical strike made contact; guards surrounded the perimeters, loading arrows into their bows, striking at the three menacing witches that towered before them.

"The guards are overwhelmed!" Hagen shouted as he raced into the throne room, looking to Oritel for a guidance that he just didn't have. "The smaller villages have already been wiped out and now they are headed here. The guards can't land a single blow on these witches; they are wiping us out one by one."

"What about the reinforcements?"

"All deployed sir," Hagen explained, terror written in his eyes. "What do we do, your Highness?" Oritel raised a hand to signal silence as his thoughts ticked over at increasing speed. "Are you sure there is no one else?"

"Yes," Hagan nodded. "We have no soldiers left; the archers are trying to defeat them but are having no effect. We have every fairy trying to destroy them and Griffin and Faragonda are both weak."

"There is only one thing we can do then," Oritel explained, standing to his feet. Miriam followed.

"What is it my love?"

"Daphne," he called making Daphne turn to meet his gaze.

"Yes Father?"

"I need you to take Bloom and Petal, hide them somewhere inside the castle and if it comes to the worst then send them somewhere they will be safe." Daphne nodded her head before rushing forward to give both her parent's one final hug. The throne room shook making Oritel break the moment. "Go! Daphne! Run!" She didn't question orders, just took down the corridor towards her sister's room with one last glance back toward the throne room with her beautiful brown eyes and prayed that she would make it there in time.

The castle's walls shook violently as a window smashed to her left, sending her diving to the floor to protect herself from the rain of glass shards that cut her arms. Forcing herself to her feet she continued forwards, other windows broke though she didn't fall, instead she shielded her face using her hands and hoped that it would be enough.

Finally she reached her sisters room and opened the door. Carefully she took two baby capsules and lifted her sisters into them. Bloom was first though she didn't stir one little bit when Daphne laid her inside. She was sleeping, ignorant to the world of danger that lay just beyond that door. Once Bloom was settled she reached for her other sister, Petal, and lifted the young child into her arms, supporting her head of brunette hair with one hand and her body with the other.

When she managed to get her into the second capsule another window broke in the distance as screams were heard down the hallways. The ground level guards were being decimated outside. 'I haven't any time to lose' she reasoned before taking the handles into her hands and running towards the basement.

A blast from behind sent one of the exterior walls impaling, soldiers hit the ground, their armor grinding against the floor.

Still she didn't stop. Laughter erupted from behind and Daphne knew she had no choice. Her father had told her that if things came to their worst she had to send them away, send them somewhere they would be safe and secure until the time was right for them to learn about their past. She didn't have to think twice as the laugher howled louder the slower that her legs became. She considered using her Winx to fly but knew that she would need all of her magic in order to grant her sisters their escape.

Another glass window smashed, and then another as a chandelier fell from the ceiling, blocking her path. Daphne stopped running and took a corridor to the left, moving past pieces of rubble and debris; she jumped over a body impaled with a sword before reaching a dead end. Turning around she believed she had bought them enough time.

Quickly she closed her eyes and forced a portal to appear before her, the swirling vortex the only thing that could save their family blood line. Quickly she selected a location, one where they would be safe, and then she carefully took Bloom from her capsule and lifted her inside until she disappeared, waiting for it to glow white to signal her safe landing.

The sounds of laughter grew louder before the white flash appeared. Without hesitating Daphne took Petal into both of her hands, kissing her forehead ever so slightly. "One day you will both understand," she whispered. "At least you'll have each other."

Her mutterings stopped as she forced herself to let go of the sleeping infant. Just as her head entered the center a sudden snap of magic to her right caused Daphne to watch in horror as it hit the portal making Petal scream and wail. "PETAL!" Daphne screamed, watching the crying girl disappear and the portal vanish without a trace.

"Oh such a shame," one of the witches spoke, making Daphne look up to their floating figures. "And you tried so hard to save her." Tears were their only reply; one after the other fell from her eyes and onto the floor in silent waves. In her effort to try and save both of her sisters she had only managed to save the life of one. Petal would have been caught between the two worlds she was trying to transport them both too; there was no white flash of recognition of her safe travel, no sign at all.

"Any last words?" They asked in unison, knowing full well that she had spent all of her magic inside that one portal. "Long live the Twin Dragons." She muttered before the blast entered her body and she fell limp to the cold floor below. The world faded into undistinguished shapes before nothing but darkness remained.

The Blue Water Festival, a select week long celebration that the coastal town of Sandgate devoted each year to recognize and join together as a community who lived and loved by the sea. The town was very simple, one main street that had several avenues, all numbered, that lead to the beach and beyond that the ocean. Cliffs rose skyward towards the far end of the beach and lead to a pathway that stretched for miles and that many couples hiked as the sun set beyond the water.

Stephanie had grown up here her entire life and, after her recent divorce, believed that there was nothing better for her to do than to help the committee organize this year's festival. She had arrived specifically early that morning in order to make sure that everything was as it should be that the lights were all set up for the late night movie display in the park near the beach, that their advertising had gotten out to all the local businesses, that the grounds were neat and tidy.

As the night rolled in and the tide lowered she watched the moon shining above in the sky, reflecting on the water below and the stars that shone alongside. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, not a worry in the world and only the sweet smell of the sea salt, freshly cut grass and the remains of a salad that she had eaten for her dinner.

Or at least she thought there was nothing for her to worry about. For some unknown reason Stephanie swore she heard the sound of a baby, crying in the distance. Turning around behind her she inspected the park and saw nothing, just the crowds of people all putting out their picnic blankets and getting themselves ready to watch the movie on the makeshift screen they had set up earlier in the day.

"Hey, Steph, you did a great job," Amy greeted with a kind smile as she sat next to her friend. "All the kids are really excited about watching the movie." But she didn't reply; her gaze was fixed on the rock formations on her right. "Earth to Steph!" Amy waved a hand before her eyes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Tonight, you did a really good job with all of this."

"Oh yeah...I guess."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked when she heard it again, the sound of a baby crying.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A baby...crying."

"No," she replied with a shake of the head.

"It sounds like it's coming from the rocks."

"That's impossible," Amy chuckled. "A baby? Hiding out near the rocks, come on you know that's not possible. It's probably just a bird or something or maybe the wind." She offered but Stephanie just shook her head to signal 'no'.

"I'm going to check it out," she decided suddenly.

"No! Wait! It could be dangerous; can't you wait until morning when it's light out?"

"I'll be fine," Steph reassured. "Besides you know I'm an excellent swimmer."

"That you may be but at night the conditions change really rapidly."

"I'll be okay," Stephanie tried to be reassuring but her only response was an uncertain one. "Look if I'm not back in ten minutes then send a search party, okay?"

"Alright," Amy agreed. "But you be careful, we need you tomorrow to help out with the photography competition."

"Okay!" Steph replied, making her way to the edge of the parkland and stepping down a flight of stone steps that usually ended in the sea but tonight ended with sand. It sounded again, only louder this time. Carefully she climbed over one rock, than another and another until she found herself at the foot of a cave she had never seen before. "What the...I've never seen this before." She muttered. Being a local Steph had seen just about everything and knew when something new came to town. Whether it was the fruit shop closing down or another hairdresser joining the other three along the boulevard she knew every piece of Sandgate like the back of her hand.

But this was something different. The cry sounded again, this time echoing and she assumed that the baby must have been inside. Wishing that she had brought a flashlight with her she gingerly stepped into the wet and slippery cavern, leaning against the wall as she went. "Hello," she spoke, hearing her voice bounce from one wall to another. Then she saw something, a blue glow coming from the back of the tunnel.

Carefully she walked until she saw what it was. Lying inside a small basket, wound in a thin blanket and surrounded by a blue bubble type sphere was a young baby. She hadn't been hearing things at all. Bending down she carefully scooped up the child into her arms, looking into two bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. "Hello," she smiled and the baby stopped crying.

After getting out of the rock formations and reaching the stairs she saw a bewildered Amy starting with the search party of two men who climbed down and helped both her and the child to the local hospital to get checked.

"But what was a baby doing left alone inside a cave?" Amy questioned but Steph just shook her head.

"I don't know but it's strange." A doctor stepped out from the examination room making both women stand to attention.

"She is fine just a little cold from the weather but she'll be perfectly alright."

"Do you know about where she may have come from?"

"No idea," the doctor shook his head in disbelief. "I have never seen someone leave a baby inside a cave before. We've had people drop them on the doorstep of the hospital or the odd church or even a bin but never inside a cave like that, alone."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," he stepped aside allowing Stephanie entry into the room. She placed a hand next to the baby's and watched as her fingers intertwined around her own. A smile lit up her face when the baby opened her eyes. "We still don't have a name for her."

"Petal," Stephanie spoke. "Her name is Petal and I want to adopt her."

"Good morning and welcome to Today broadcast across Australia," started the television presenter as Petal ate her cereal in peace, occasionally reading the back of the box while her mother got herself ready in her room.

"Okay what do you think?" She asked, twirling slightly to show off her suit, her light brown hair swaying in its ponytail as she went.

"You look fine mum don't' panic," Petal replied with a sigh. "They'd be crazy not to give you the job."

"I hope they are crazy then," she joked, kissing her daughters head for a moment. "Make sure you do your homework I will check when I get home alright. Love you."

"Love you!" Petal called after her before the door slammed shut.

Every school day started to feel the same for Petal. Class, class, morning tea, class, class, lunch, class, walk home and then wake up the following morning to do it all over again. She especially didn't like the fact that today she had been given another assignment for English class and an incredible amount of homework for Accounting. With a sigh she started the trek home knowing that when she got there more work was on the way. Plus her mum had been getting up her about not cleaning her room, but she seriously didn't have the time.

Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for Kyle's sudden appearance on a bicycle right next to her. "Hey Pet."

"Don't call me that," she corrected making him get off his bike and walk along side, holding the handle bars to guide it in the right direction. Kyle was Petals ex-boyfriend who, after one year of going out with each other decided to go for a girl that was willing to give him sex. It was that simple, all that stuff about love went right out the window for an easy one nighter. Petal wanted to make sure she found the right person before taking that step and although Kyle was pretty cute he wasn't the one and she knew it.

Even though it broke her heart at the time she realized that it was probably for the best. Better to find out one year in than two or three. "There's no need to be so hostile," he spoke. "I just wanted to talk."

"To talk," she reiterated. "Yeah because talking was the only thing you were interested in right."

"Look I was stupid," he replied, stepping in front of her and blocking her path with his bike. "It was wrong of me to do that but what do you expect when you don't put out."

"And that just made you sound stupider, get out of my way."

"Look the point is I want you back, I think we had a real connection and-"

"Save it for someone who cares," she interrupted. "I had time for you once and you didn't want it so it's too late. I only give people one chance and if they screw it up than that's it and I'm afraid you definitely screwed our relationship up, literally!"

"I was wrong!" He admitted, dropping the bike and taking a hold of her shoulders.

"Let go of me."

"Don't you love me?"

"No I really don't."

"Did you ever?" He questioned leaning in a little closer to her face with his own. Petal tried to step to the side but his grip was just too strong. "Come on, I know that you love me."

"I don't."

"Yes you do," he smiled, his lips leaning in to steal a kiss. Petal managed to move her hands to his chest in an effort to push him back but instead he was sent flying down the road and ended up landing in a driveway six homes away. Kyle lifted his head and couldn't believe what he saw.

Petal was floating there wearing a sparkly light red midriff top decorated with a silver jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light red miniskirt and light red ankle boots. Around her arms was a pair of light red gloves that went from her elbows to her wrists and on her head was a small silver tiara with rounded points. On her back Kyle could see small white wings with red tips fluttering behind her.

"Come and get your bike and then leave me the hell alone," she spoke diplomatically and with strength. Carefully he walked to his bike, her eyes watching his every move and when he finally had it he couldn't have ridden off fast enough. When the anger and fear coursing through her veins had stopped her clothes transformed back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?"

Headmistress Faragonda sat inside her office checking over the paperwork and files for the newest student to start in the year. Their previous problems with the one and only Lord Darkar had an effect on all of the staff but, luckily, everything had been resolved by the Winx Club. Faragonda couldn't believe it would be three years since Bloom first discovered her powers at Alfea and became a pupil. Two years of adventure had passed and now the third was about to begin.

Suddenly, just as she started looking over the next file her hand began to quiver and shake. Something wasn't right. Quickly she muttered a spell to see where this extraordinary power had just come from when she saw it, Earth.

Faragonda couldn't hide the surprise on her face. But there had been no one able to use Magic on earth for centuries, as far as anyone knew all magic had died on earth and Bloom was the only fairy to have lived there unknowingly. This needed an investigation. Ms Griselda opened the door suddenly, looking at the headmistress copy down an address with pen and paper. "Did you just feel that change in energy?"

"Yes," Faragonda replied. "It's coming from Earth, Australia to be precise."

"But I've never known a fairy to come from Earth. Do you think it could be true, that we have finally found the last Earth fairy?"

"I will just have to investigate and see. Can you look after things from this end and hold the fort until I return?" Griselda nodded and the Headmistress cast a spell to create a portal and disappeared through it.

Finally arriving at home Petal threw her bag onto the ground and headed straight for the fridge, finding a bottle of water she took greedy chugs before refilling it at the tap and putting it back. "I wonder what that was," she muttered, sitting down at the table to start her homework. "I've never felt that before." The door opened as her mother arrived. Stephanie placed her suit case to the floor and removed her jacket.

"What a day," she sighed. "Good thing that staff meeting finished early."

"How did the interview go?"

"Okay but they said that 'they'll call me' you know what that usually means don't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Besides it just gives us a reason to break out the chocolate and ice-cream tonight. You look a little down in the dumps tonight. Did anything happen at school?"

"No," Petal replied "just Kyle."

"Still pestering you I see, well he'll just have to get used to the idea that you value yourself and your body a lot more than some of the others at that school. You stick to your guns and everything will be fine." The doorbell rang, its sound echoing in Petals ears.

"I'll get it," Steph announced before walking to the door. Upon opening it she saw a woman her height with curled white hair, a pair of glasses perched up on her nose and a business shirt, vest and skirt standing at the door. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes I believe you can. I am here to see a girl by the name of Petal."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Journey Begins**

"How do you know Petal?" Steph asked as she looked at the older woman.

"I haven't met her before," Ms. Faragonda said with a smile before parting her lips to explain the reason for her visit. Though before she could say anything Stephanie slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" Petal asked, stepping into the hallway.

"Wrong house number," Steph replied when the door bell rang again. Turning around and opening it slightly to see that the woman was still standing outside.

"What do you want?" Steph asked as she looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"If I can come inside I will explain everything," Ms. Faragonda said politely, "Petal is a very special girl."

Stephanie looked at the older woman with suspicion in her eyes before opening the door to let her in. After guiding her to the living room she watched as the older woman sit down in on of the chairs before sitting down her self. Petal walked up and stood behind her mum. When Ms. Faragonda saw the young girl she could not help but smile at her kindly.

"Now explain yourself," Steph said as she looked at the woman sitting in front of her.

"My name is Ms. Faragonda," The older woman said as she turned to look back at Stephanie, "I have come here to see if Petal would like to come to the school that I am from."

"What type of school is this?" Steph asked.

"It is a school where young girls like Petal can learn to control their magical powers," Ms. Faragonda answered.

"Magical power!" Steph laughed out, "You have got to be kidding me. Petal is just a normal girl and does not have any powers-"

"Actually mum something happened today with Kyle," Petal interrupted.

"What did he try and hurt you again?" Steph asked as she looked at her daughter.

"No," Petal said as she shook her head, "He made me really angry at him and a power or something coursed through me and the next thing I knew he went flying down the street. I don't know what happened but when I saw him down the street I could tell that I was not on the ground anymore." Petal could see the shock in her mothers face as she was explaining everything, "I told him to grab his bike and leave, when he did my anger returned to normal and I landed back on the ground."

"What happened is that you transformed and that is why you were floating in the air," Ms. Faragonda explained.

"This seems like it is going to take a little bit for the full explanation," Steph said as she turned to look back at Ms. Faragonda. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be fine if you have any," Ms. Faragonda answered back.

Petal nodded her head and walked into the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea for each person. After she returned she handed one cup to her mother and another to Ms. Faragonda before sitting down.

They sat there for the next half hour listening to what was said.

"The choice is up to you if you want to come to Alfea," Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the young girl sitting on the couch. "Though, I do hope that you will accept this invitation."

Petal sat silently for a few minutes before standing up and exiting the room. Steph stood up to follow her daughter before Faragonda stopped her. A few moments later they could hear the front door to the house shut loudly.

Petal walked thinking to herself from what she had just heard. As she neared the corner someone called out to her. When she turned to see who it was she smiled at the girl running toward her.

It was Sophia, her long time friend from primary school. The two had grown up together and enjoyed each other's company but had drifted slightly apart in recent weeks. It was Sophia that told her Kyle wasn't the boy for her and Petal had been too proud to admit when she was wrong.

Her long brown hair swayed with the breeze coming from the ocean and her green eyes dazzled in the sunlight. She was wearing a summer dress cut just above the knee inside a light blue shade and a pair of thongs to protect her feet from the hot cement below her feet. The straw hat on her head shaded her face from the sun and protected her fair skin.

"So where are you heading Petal?" Sophia asked when she finally caught up to her friend.

"I needed to take a walk," Petal said as she began to walk again.

Sophia followed Petal down the street till they entered the park. After walking a little way the two girls sat down on a bench that was in the shade of a tree.

"What's up?" Sophia asked as she looked at Petal. She could tell that her friend was deep in thought.

"Someone showed up at home and invited me to go to a school that is far away from here," Petal said as she leaned back on the bench.

"You know that might be the best thing," Sophia said as she looked off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" Petal asked as she turned to look at Sophia.

"I was at the local ice cream shop when I received this text from Kyle," Sophia said as she handed Petal her phone.

What she read shocked and angered her:

_Petal's a slut! Never wanted to say that b4 but you all deserve to know the truth._

_Petal cheated on me twice during our relationship. I ended it cause I couldn't think of anything worse than to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't 100% honest, loving and trustworthy. Just a warning everyone, Petal is NOT to be trusted! Send this to every1 you know and tell them the truth._

After handing the phone back to Sophia, Petal stood up and took a step before she was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sophia asked as she turned her friend around.

"I am going to go and kill that ass hole." Petal answered with venom in her voice

"No you're not," Sophia said

"Oh yes I am!" Petal stormed forward but not before Sophia tried to block her path.

"Please, Petal, think about it."

"I have thought about it," she snapped.

"But not logically, what do you think is going to happen if you go and knock him one?" Petal stopped walking. "Do you think you'll feel better about it? Kyle isn't worth it Petal, and you might end up making things worse. Punching him might make you look guilty; it might confirm that what he sent was true."

"But it's not! He cheated on me, not the other way around!"

"And I know that," Sophia spoke softly. "You and I know that and deep down everyone else does too." Petal shook her head and, for once, admitted that she was wrong. She hadn't taken Sophia's advice before and look at how that ended up. "You're right."

"I know," Sophia smiled, taking her hand and leading her back home. "Let's get you home."

"You don't have to come with me."

"Oh yeah I do," She replied. "I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

The two girls made their way back to Petal's home and entered. They were greeted by Stephanie as they entered. Petal looked around the room and saw that older woman still sitting in the chair.

"I've made my decision." Petal said as she looked at her mother.

"What have you decided dear?" Steph asked.

"I will go to this school," Petal answered, "That way I can have a clean start and get away from Kyle."

"So how far is this school?" Sophia asked, "Will I be able to contact you there?"

"Petal will be able to call you from where we are going but you will not be able to come and visit," Ms. Faragonda said sadly before turning to look at Stephanie, "He mother will not even be able to come and visit."

"Why is that?" Petal asked.

"There is a barrier that surrounds the school keeping out all non-magical creatures." Ms. Faragonda explained.

"Wait did you just say magical creatures?" Sophia asked with a shocked voice.

"Yeah she did," Petal chuckled, "Seems like I'm a fairy from what she told us."

"I can wait till you pack," Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up, "But we need to go so you can get registered. Classes start in a couple of days."

"Okay," Petal said as she turned to look at her friend, "Would you help me pack?"

Sophia nodded her head and the two girls left the room. Stephanie looked over at Ms. Faragonda with a sad face.

"I know that you must be worried for her," Ms. Faragonda said as she smiled at the woman in front of her.

"I know," Steph sighed with a smile. "But I am her mother." Ms. Faragonda looked into Stephanie's eyes. "I know that you are worried but I can assure you that Petal will be just fine. I will personally keep you updated on her progress."

"Thank you." Stephanie replied with the same smile on her face.

A few minutes later Petal and Sophia returned with a single bag. Petal sat the bag down and quickly moved over to give her mother a hug. After separating Petal walked back over and grabbed her bag and moved over to where Ms. Faragonda was standing. She looked at her friend and mother and smiled at the two before they faded from her vision.

"Welcome to Alfea," Ms. Faragonda said as the view of the school came into view.

Petal could see the large light pink building in front of her. She looked around to her left and right to see that it was in the shape of a horseshoe. As she looked up she could see that the building had a blue roof.

Ms. Faragonda explained that the center building of the horseshoe was the administration building and her office was there. She then told her that the west wing was where the classrooms were that she would be going to. She then led her to the east wing of the school.

"This is where the dorms are for all of our students and where you will be staying while you are here." Ms. Faragonda said as the two people entered.

Ms. Faragonda led Petal down the hallways to a single dorm. She turned to look at the nervous girl that was with her.

"This will be the dorm that you will be staying in," Ms. Faragonda explained with a smile on her face, "Although no one is here at this time you can put your stuff away and then I will finish the tour."

Petal walked into the common's room of her dorm and noticed a brunette woman wearing a navy blue sailor type dress. The woman turned to look at who had just entered and adjusted her blue glasses.

"I couldn't find Knut so I had to come all the way here to put the plaque on the dorm." The woman complained to Ms. Faragonda as she exited the room.

"It's alright Griselda," Ms. Faragonda said.

Petal walked over and looked at what the woman was complaining about. When she looked she saw her name under a second person's name. Petal shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room and placed her bag on the bed with the green covers leaving the one with pink for her room mate.

After she was finished she walked back out of the dorm and rejoined Ms. Faragonda in the hallway. They both continued down the halls as Ms. Faragonda continued to explain about the school. She guided her up a set of stairs to the top of a tower. When they exited Petal could see a city off in the distance.

"That my dear is the city of Magix," Ms. Faragonda explained as Petal looked off into the distance.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ms. Faragonda explained how to get to the kitchen so Petal could get something to eat. She then told her that she would have to meet in the quad the next morning for the welcoming speech that she gave every year. Petal nodded her head before walking off down the direction that she was told to go.

After eating she returned to the dorm that she would be staying in and walked inside. She walked into her room and laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning Petal was woken up from all of the commotion outside the school.

After getting ready for the day Petal made her way outside to the quad. She noticed a large group of students standing around waiting for something and she made her way over near where they were standing. A few moments later Ms. Faragonda came out of the school and gave her speech that she had told Petal about the night before.

After they were dismissed and were told that dinner would be served that night at eight, Petal decided to go to Magix to look around. She followed a few other girls out to where they caught a bus heading to the city.

After getting off of the bus Petal began to walk down the street. She was looking all around her and walked right into someone. After being knocked onto the ground from her collision she looked up to see a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a pair of blue sneakers.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as he extended his right hand.

"Yeah," Petal said, "I wasn't watching were I was going."

The young man helped Petal up off of the ground and smiled at her.

"That's ok," The man said, "I wasn't paying attention of where I was going either." The young man smiled at Petal, "My name's Sky, what's yours?"

"Petal." Petal answered a little nervously.

"This the first time that you been to Magix?" Sky asked.

Petal just nodded her head to his question. Sky looked up at clock on a building "She's running a bit late," he quietly said before turning to look back at Petal.

"Would you like a tour of the city?"

"Sure," Petal answered, "As long as I don't cause you to miss who ever you're waiting for."

"It's alright." Sky said with a smile on his face.

Sky and Petal walked around the city as he kept pointing out good coffee shops and a few good restaurants. When they neared the end of a street Petal could see a large building off a little in the distance.

"What building is that?" Petal asked.

"That's city hall," Sky answered.

The two walked toward the building and Petal looked up at the facade of the building. When she saw the image of nine people on it the picture of an orange haired cyan eyed baby flashed through her mind. She began to lose her balance but before she could fall to the ground Sky caught her.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked.

"Just felt a little weak." Petal answered.

Sky helped Petal over to a bench for her to sit on. After she was seated he ran off. A few moments late he returned with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Here drink this," Sky said as he handed the bottle to Petal.

"Thanks," Petal said as she grabbed the bottle.

She quickly downed the liquid that was contained.

"Must have been thirsty," Sky chuckled as he watched Petal drinking the water.

"Yeah I felt a little light headed," Petal said, "I didn't drink enough today and must have been a little dehydrated."

"You were looking a little pale there," Sky said.

"I'll be fine," Petal said as she started to stand up.

After getting back to her feet Petal lost her balance right away. Sky caught her again before she could fall.

"You're not okay," Sky said, "Sit still I want to make sure that you're not hurt."

"Fine." Petal said as she sat back down.

Meanwhile Bloom was running through the streets of Magix.

"I can't believe that I am late," Bloom cursed herself.

As Bloom turned a corner toward city hall she saw Sky sitting near someone on a bench. As she stood there she could see the two laughing.

"Who is that and what is she doing with Sky?" Bloom whispered to no one.

Standing there she watched as Sky leaned forward in front of the girls face. As she stood there she could see the girl turn her face away from Sky with slightly reddened cheeks. As Sky pulled away from the girl he turned his face and saw Bloom staring right at him.

"Oh shit!" Sky said.

"What?" Petal asked.

"My girlfriend is back here," Sky said as he stood up.

He began to walk around the bench toward Bloom, but as he reached the end of the bench she took off running in the other direction.

"I need to go and explain what happened," Sky said as he looked over at Petal.

"That's fine I can get back to Alfea alone," Petal replied.

"If you're going to Alfea then I'm sure that we will see each other again!" Sky yelled as he took off running after Bloom.

Petal slowly stood up and made her way back toward the bus to go back to Alfea. After arriving back at the school she made her way to her dorm room and could hear laughing and chatter coming from inside. She slowly reached her hand toward the door knob.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. All Is Fair in Love and War

**AN: This story will begin with a T rating but progress later to M for violence. Another author's note will be placed the chapter before to indicate the change.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some minor swearing**

**Chapter 2**

**All Is Fair in Love and War**

"I wonder what my roommate is like," a voice spoke from the other side of the door, making Petal take a breath and step inside. The girl's conversations ceased immediately and as she looked around Petal realized that she was probably crowding their space.

Without a word she walked past the group and to her room, closing the door behind her and leaving them all at a loss for words. "What is her problem?" Francis questioned, crossing her arms.

"I don't know but we should find out," Alice added making Layla turn on her heel and head for the room. With a knock on the door Layla stepped inside to see Petal lying on her bed, her pillow clutched to her chest and a few tears rolling from her eyes.

"Hi," Layla smiled, walking inside and sitting down next to her on the bed. "My name is Layla, what's yours?"

"Petal," she spoke softly, wiping the tears away and sitting up. "I'm sorry for walking off like that it's just I'm not used to having roommates and I hate being the new girl at school."

"We've all been there," Layla smiled. "I was the new girl to, just last year, it was pretty awkward but I got through it and so will you. So Petal, where are you from?"

'_Remember Petal, if anyone asks you where you are from you say Tides it's a water based planet. Don't mention coming from Earth until I can find more about your powers.' _Faragonda's words repeated in her head before she snapped back to reality. "I'm from Tides."

"Hey! That's great so am I!" Layla smiled. "What part are you from?" Petal resisted the urge to ask what parts there were on Tides and instead began to explain a little about her home town on Earth. How there were cliffs that she used to play in as a girl, and she used to go swimming everyday and the sun was always really hot during the summer months. Layla nodded her head and listened to her story but there was no such place on Tides. Maybe she was lying.

"Sounds like you mean the east coast," Layla acknowledged making Petal suddenly burst.

"Yeah that's it." Even though the sun was never that warm on the east coast and they didn't have any cliffs there. It was the ultimate test and then Layla knew she was lying. Another knock on the door alerted the two and Mirta stepped inside with a smile. "I'm Mirta."

"Petal, so you are my roommate?"

"Yeah that's me, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she smiled before turning to look at her bed. "When I get these covers fixed up, seriously why do all of the teachers think that pink is the best choice for fairies?" Her hands waved and they changed color to a lovely deep purple, much more Mirta in style. "That's better," she smiled as Layla and Petal laughed.

"Petal here is from Tides," Layla began

"Wow! Really? That's cool maybe you can both see each other on the holidays."

"Maybe," Petal replied.

"Great, well I'm going to get back there before Alice starts picking Francis's outfits to pieces but don't be afraid to come out and say hi." Petal smiled and she closed the door behind her.

"You're not really from Tides, are you?"

"No," Petal sighed. "I was told by Headmistress Faragonda to tell everyone that but I'm really from Earth."

"Earth?" Layla exclaimed. "But that's impossible, magic doesn't exist on Earth."

"I know that's the problem. Faragonda wants to try and find out more about my powers before she officially announces anything. You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Layla smiled. "But you really don't have anything to worry about. We have another girl at the school that, three years ago, came to Alfea from Earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her name's Bloom, though it turned out that she wasn't from Earth at all and was actually a princess taken to Earth as a baby for her own protection against the Ancestral Witches."

"The ancestral who?"

"Witches," Layla smiled. "Come here." She stood and followed Layla to the window above Mirta's bed and opened it.

"Over there on the left, that floating building, that's Red Fountain school for specialists, and that dark purple castle in the distance is Cloud Tower school for Witches. The Ancestral witches were three witches who possessed great power. They destroyed Bloom's home planet, Sparx, and were locked away for eternity for it."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but Bloom's parents were never seen again and no one survived."

"That's bad."

"Yeah but what's worse is that there were three students at Cloud Tower who are the direct descendants of the Ancestral Witch coven. They're names are Icy, Darcy and Stormy and they have tried to destroy Alfea many times in the past. But the Winx Club managed to stop them."

"Who are the Winx Club?"

"It's just a silly name really for all of us. I became a member last year, we're just a group of students who are all at Charmix level and we're friends. But we've also been in some pretty tough situations and defeated a few bad guys together. They are all really nice, you should meet them."

"Maybe," Petal sighed, not sure about what meeting another group of students would do to her. It was hard enough for her to contend with how many new friends she had made now, let alone to add another group to the already expanding list of names.

"We might see them tomorrow but right now that's not what's important." Layla smiled taking Petals hand into hers and rushing towards the door and out into the main room where Alice was looking through her book of many colors and Francis was unpacking her gear.

"Girls this is Petal."

"Sorry about running off before," she apologized as Alice stood from the couch and took her shoulders into her hands.

"It's okay; we've all had one of those moments before. I'm Alice." Petal loved her dark navy long hair and her blue full sleeved t-shirt with purple trousers. It suited her very well. "I'm the resident fashion guru so if you need any advice come to me."

"And I'm Francis," the other greeted, walking forwards. She had short edgy brown hair and was wearing white socks, a light green skirt with a white tank top, and white bracelets. "I'm Layla's roommate; we're just across the dorm if you need us."

"Who's your roommate Alice?" Petal asked when she shook her head.

"No one this year, I managed to get my own room, which will work perfectly with all my clothes. They were feeling a little cramped."

"Hey, you hungry Petal?"

"Yeah I am actually," she admitted.

"Alright then girls what do you say about getting some grub in Magix tonight?"

"Sounds great to me!" Mirta announced, reappearing from Layla's room. "Let's go."

Bloom walked to her own dorm room before opening it and stepping inside. "Hey Bloom," Stella greeted, rushing forwards to give her a hug. "I wondered where you got to; we all arrived and saw your stuff but no you. How was your break?"

"It was fine," she sighed, starting for her room.

"Hey what's up?"

"Yeah sweetie what's wrong?" Flora added, stepping outside. "You look a little down."

"It's nothing just...something happened with Sky."

"What happened?" Musa asked as she and Tecna joined the small congregation in the lounge. Musa landed on the couch as the others all took a seat. "We were supposed to meet up in Magix today and I was running late. When I finally found him he was with another girl."

"Who was she?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. She was sitting on a bench and he knelt in front of her, then they both started laughing, they both looked so happy."

"Maybe you are just overreacting," Musa offered. "I mean maybe there was nothing going on at all."

"Musa if you saw Riven doing the same thing to someone else you would be pretty suspicious too."

"Yeah I would, but maybe you should just ask him what happened."

"So he can make up an excuse!" Stella exclaimed, standing to her feet. "Musa have I taught you nothing?"

"What did he want to meet you for?" Flora coerced making Bloom look to her green eyes. "He said it was to catch up and grab some ice cream together, talk about our breaks and starting back for the year but now I think it could be to try and..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words and tears appeared in her eyes. "I think he wants to break up with me."

"Oh sweetie I'm sure it's not that," Flora cooed, taking Bloom into her arms and holding her.

"When I find out who this girl is so help me God I am going to-"

"What Stella!" Musa snapped, standing to her feet. "What are you going to do? Why do you always overreact in these situations?"

"Sky was cheating on Bloom!"

"You don't know that!"

"Oh yes I do," Stella explained, taking her phone from her pocket and dialing Sky's number.

"Stella what are you doing?" Flora asked.

"Ringing Sky's cell, if he answers then he's not guilty, if he ignores it he's guilty." She hit speed dial, put the phone on speaker and waited for the call. It rang once, twice, three times before going to holomail. "Hi you've reached Sky I can't answer the phone at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you." Stella hung up before dialing a new number.

"Stella?"

"I have to confirm my date with Brandon tomorrow; I'll talk to him about it then. Don't worry Bloom we'll find out what's going on I promise."

The following morning Petal opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Morning," Mirta smiled, fixing her purple covers. "Everyone else is down at the Grand Hall for breakfast, you slept in."

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's alright; I can wait for you if you want."

"No I'll be okay, I'll see you down there," Petal explained and Mirta left the room. Ten minutes later Petal walked the corridors completely lost. She tried to remember Faragonda's tour but all of the stair cases looked the same and soon she found herself inside the West Wing. "This is hopeless, everything looks the same."

"Do you need some help?" Spoke a deep monstrous voice from behind. Petal turned to see what she had only ever seen in the movies. He was huge, very tall and well built, with hands that looked like they could crush her in one. "I...I..." Petal didn't know what to say and instead began stepping backwards.

Knut knelt before her and held his hand forwards. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Petal carefully put her hand into his and he closed his large fingers over her hand. "I'm Knut," he shook her arm softly.

"Petal," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Petal but you are supposed to be in the East Wing for Breakfast," Knut explained, letting go and standing to his full height, taking a broom that was leaning against the wall and into his hand. "It's through the opening doors here, straight across the quad, turn right and stay on the bottom floor. Then you'll be there, it always smells pretty good so follow your nose," he laughed, adjusting his glasses before getting back to work.

"Thank you," Petal replied, exiting through the doors, running across the quad, through the east wing entry gates and to the right. Then she smelt it, the sweet scent of honey melting over hot pancakes. "Wow that does smell good." Following her nose she walked through one of the open doors and saw Mirta wave in the distance.

Bloom took a sip of her juice before looking above her breakfast plate and spitting her juice all over an unsuspecting Tecna. "Hey! What was that for?" She yelled, taking some napkins and using them to dry her clothes.

"That's her!" Bloom pointed as Stella immediately searched the area, like a meerkat on watch duty. "That's her, the one that I saw with Sky yesterday."

All of the girls turned to see her take a seat between Layla and Mirta before she said hello to everyone and was given a bowl of cereal they managed to save.

"The little bitch!" Stella exclaimed, banging her hands on the table. "She goes here!"

"Stella calm down alright," Flora tried.

"I will not calm down; it's because of her that Sky and Bloom aren't talking to each other."

"Stella's right, it's all her fault, and I think it's time she is taught a lesson," Blooms fingers emitted sparks as she focused her magic on the bowl of milk before the stranger. Suddenly the bowl flew straight into Petals unsuspecting face.

Laughs erupted from around the table as Petal removed the bowl and Layla stood up to get a cloth to try and clean up everything.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Petal replied. "But that wasn't an accident." Petal closed her eyes and focused on using her own magic.

Stella high fived Bloom's hand. "You go girl, she deserved it." Suddenly Bloom's own bowl attached to her face, sending pieces of cereal through her fiery red hair. "That's it!" Stella exclaimed, taking the bowl from her friend's hands and throwing it in Petal's direction. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Pancakes and syrup, bowls of cereal and milk, any form of breakfast food from toast to biscuits and tea were thrown across the room as girls settled old scores and Bloom and Stella both aimed as many of their magical levitation spells towards Petal who managed to block a few and send others their way. "Girls cut it out!" Flora yelled when a pancake flew straight into her face making Musa fall from her chair with laughter.

"Oh you asked for it Musa," Flora taunted, taking another two pancakes into her hands and throwing them onto her. Layla turned to see Bloom throwing another item at Petal and instantly she stood before her.

"Bloom what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She messed around with Sky yesterday!" She replied.

"Sky? This is all over Sky? I only just met him yesterday; he stopped me from collapsing from dehydration!" Petal explained.

"No you were trying to weasel your way in on their relationship, he was trying to meet his girlfriend," Stella replied, emphasizing the 'girlfriend' part of her sentence.

"He said that you were running late!"

"And since when does that give you the right to try and take him from me?"

"STOP!" Griselda's voice boomed, making the girls seize their actions, the odd bowl break on the ground beneath them. Suddenly a lone pancake from the ceiling fell straight onto the assistant headmistresses face, landing syrup side down.

The students all couldn't help but laugh as Griselda tried to keep a straight face and removed the pancake from her face. She threw it onto the floor beneath her, waved her hands and conjured brooms, mops and buckets into each of the girls now gloved hands. "You will all clean up the hall until it is spotless without magic, is that understood!"

"Yes Miss Griselda," they chorused before she left, mumbling something to herself.

"You are going to get it for what you started," Petal warned.

"Likewise for you," Bloom agreed.

Miss Faragonda had been having a lovely morning, the sun shone outside and a sweet breeze blew through the quad. The smell of breakfast came through the hallways and as she passed Knut with a smile she had every confidence that today was going to be a carefree day.

Until Griselda passed her, with honey syrup down one half of her face. "Griselda!" She exclaimed, making her stop in her tracks. "What on earth has happened to you?"

"Not on earth headmistress, in the cafeteria." With that she left making Faragonda grit her teeth and make the journey there to see her students all working together to clean up the place. She passed a bowl of discarded milk and clapped her hands. "Girls!" They stopped, turning to look her in the eye.

"I am very disappointed in you all." They hung their heads low. "As soon as you are finished you may head to your first class of the day. First year students can check where they are using that board over there," she pointed to a tacked board that held their names and their first class for the day on it. "Your teachers will have your full timetables and girls please, it is only the first day of school, let's try and show a little more control." With that she left the room making Petal recommence scrubbing the table. "Petal," Layla sighed.

"She started it Layla, not me."

"I know that, Bloom and Stella can tend to get a bit too protective of their boyfriends at times and you didn't know."

"Yeah well, sure is a great start to the school year," Petal's sarcasm made Layla smile though she placed a gloved hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her. "It will get better."

The problem was - it didn't. Not only did Petal see Bloom inside every one of her classes but the two had even been forced to sit next to each other for some of them. Petal had to stop herself from wanting to punch the red-headed girl in the face and instead decided that it was time for something different. A pay back of sorts. Inside their first lesson of the day Stella sat next to Bloom and Petal sat on the other side of the room. Professor DuFour had instructed them that today they would be focusing on their 'meet and greet' etiquette, which involved them passing a simple test at the front of the room. They had to walk using a textbook on their heads and look confident. Bloom's row was the one in front of Petal's and their competition was first. Petal muttered a few words under her breath and pictured Bloom's shoe laces tying themselves together. Only instead the spell ended up hitting Stella, sending her smashing into the floor.

The next class Bloom conjured a spell that would try to change Petal's hair color but Stella leaned back at just the wrong moment and ended up with plaid as her new style. Needless to say she ended up screaming in the middle of class and spent the rest of the day with her hair hidden under one of Musa's beanies.

Inside professor WizGiz's class Petal was asked to answer a question and Bloom conjured a voice changing spell. But another student knocked her chair and Stella ended up sounding like a chipmunk for the rest of the day.

Later that afternoon Musa was reading her textbook quietly inside the dorm room, her body laid out on the couch. It was nice to have the dorm to herself for a while during her spare before the door slammed open and Stella stepped inside. Musa had to stop herself from laughing. "What happened to you today?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," her voice replied as she took a tissue from the table and began wiping the ink from her face and marched to her room. The moment it closed Musa laughed her head off.

"What's so funny?" Tecna and Flora asked as they stepped inside but Musa couldn't even say. She wiped a tear from her eye and pointed to Stella's room. "Stella had a pretty rough day."

"And it was all her fault!" Bloom announced, slamming the door shut behind her. "That little first year was in all of my classes and she tried to use spells against me but they kept on hitting Stella."

"And you reacted didn't you?" Flora sighed, crossing her arms. "When are you going to stop this feud, she said that she didn't even know Sky until they met in Magix."

"How do I know that's not a lie? And besides it's not like she came to apologize, instead and she tried to spell me!"

"You wouldn't have listened anyway," Musa sighed. "So what's with the ink on her face?"

"She cast a spell to stop the pen from working and when Stella tried to find out why..."

"It squirted in her face," Layla finished as the girls separated to see her close the door. "Petal told me all about what happened today."

"So that's her name, Petal." Bloom noted.

"Yeah and she's really nice, you should cut her some slack. I don't know what feud you have going on but it needs to stop," Layla reprimanded.

"Oh and it will, when she apologizes," Bloom crossed her arms. Layla hated that she could be so stubborn sometimes. Of course she was one to talk. "Right so Petal needs to apologize for something _you _started?"

"What?"

"You're the one who started the food fight inside the cafeteria."

"She started it when she stole Sky from me."

"She didn't steal him!" Layla snapped. "She nearly collapsed inside Magix and he helped her and, the moment that he saw you, she told him that she was going to leave now. It's not her fault that you ran away instead of talking to him, that's your problem, not hers!" Layla finished, turning around and slamming the door closed behind her.

"She has a point you know," Flora sighed, following her outside. The door to Stella's room opened as her plaid hair exited and Musa returned to a new bout of laughs. "Oh stop it Musa," Tecna replied, hitting her with the textbook she had in her own hand.

Bloom walked inside. "I have a date with Brandon tonight!" She wailed. "I can't let him see or hear me like this, can you cancel for me?" Bloom nodded before taking her phone and dialing Brandon's number. "Hey Brandon it's Bloom, Stella asked me to call you and cancel the date for tonight...no nothing's wrong she just had a really bad day." Bloom paused.

"No I don't think going out would help, maybe you can go out this weekend instead?" He agreed. Suddenly Sky's voice entered her ear.

"Hey Bloom is that you?" He tried to begin but she just hung up and passed it back to Stella.

Petal sat on her bed, reading over her first day's material when she looked to a photo of her mum on her nightstand. She hated to admit it but maybe being at home wouldn't be so bad." A knock on the door was heard as Layla walked inside with another girl following her.

"Petal this is Flora, she's one of my closest friends." Petal smiled and said hello.

"Look sweetie, I know this is probably hard to believe but Bloom isn't usually like that."

"You mean a crazy bitch who tries to take every opportunity she can to destroy me? Sorry Flora it is hard to believe."

"It's just that she and Sky had been having a bit of a rough time lately and I'm afraid that she doesn't always think things through." Petal couldn't help but agree she was the same too. She didn't believe what others told her about Kyle because all she saw was a kind hearted guy who liked her. "I guess we can all be like that sometimes."

"I just thought I'd come and say hello, but I better go back and make sure Stella's okay. I might see you around?"

"Yeah," Petal nodded and she left.

"Petal what did you mean when you said 'we can all be like that sometimes'?" Petal shook her head before returning to her reading but Layla wouldn't let it rest. "It was just something that happened back at home it was kind of the reason that I wanted to come here and start fresh."

"What happened?"

"I was blinded by love, or at least what I thought was love. I was dating this guy named Kyle," she showed Layla a photo on her phone from when they were together. He was pretty good looking; He had short blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing black converse sneakers, a white singlet top, three quarter length black jeans with a white belt and a black cap on his head. He had a pair of checkered wrist bands and hung around his neck was a leather necklace with a metal surfboard attached to it. "but I went to his place one night to meet with him after having an argument with my mum and I caught him with another girl in bed."

"Oh Petal I'm sorry."

"Turns out the only reason that he was sticking around was for sex and when I wouldn't give it to him he found someone else who would. He tried to get me back with him but I said no. My best friend Sophia, she warned me at the start that I shouldn't trust him but I didn't believe her and I ended up getting hurt in the end." Petal took her phone back and flicked through her messages to the forwarded one that Sophia sent her. Layla read it over and her eyes widened in surprise.

"That's why I came to Alfea, because I wanted to escape anything to do with boys and relationships and look at what happens. I end up in an all out war with a girl over a guy that I don't even know." Layla handed the phone back.

"We're going to be grabbing some dinner from the cafe soon, are you going to come?"

"I'm not really that hungry," Petal smiled. "But you go." Layla nodded before leaving Petal alone with her thoughts.

Bloom entered Stella's room for the second time that evening to see her lying on the bed curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry Stella, for everything that happened to you today."

"It's okay," Stella's squeak replied.

"You have to admit that it was pretty funny though, right?" Stella laughed to herself when halfway through her voice returned to normal. "Oh thank heavens it's worn off. Now I just have to get my hair sorted and it will all be okay."

Suddenly a message floated through the window and before Stella, a projection appeared, one of the palace's royal guards. "Good evening Princess, your father King Radius is holding a Princess Ball in your honor! Please RSVP numbers by next week. See you then Princess."

Stella jumped up and down with glee. "Yay!" She screamed running out into the main dorm room. "My father is having a princess ball for me and you are all invited!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Dance of Disaster Part 1

**Warning: This chapter contains some minor swearing**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dance of Disaster Part 1**

"We should go and let Ms. Faragonda know about your Princess Ball Stella," Flora said as she watched her friend jumping up and down.

The girls all stood up and headed toward the headmistress's office. When they arrived at the large blue doors Bloom took it upon herself to knock against their painted wooden surface. As they entered the room they were all greeted by their headmistress with a smile.

"Is this about your Princess Ball Stella?" She asked as the girls took a seat.

"Yes," Stella answered, "How did you know? I just got the announcement myself."

"I received one also and I know that you will want your friend to go with you," Ms. Faragonda explained, "We will be shutting the school down for you to be able to go."

"Why are you going to shut the entire school down?" Bloom asked as she looked at the headmistress.

"I want to give you all the chance to enjoy yourself," Ms. Faragonda answered, "And it is a request from King Radius."

The girls left the headmistress's office and began to make their way back to their dorm.

"So girls lets head to Magix tomorrow so we can start to get ready for my Princess Ball," Stella said as she turned to look at the others, "I need to get a new dress."

"Don't you have enough dresses Stella?" Tecna asked, suppressing an eye roll.

"You can never have enough dresses," Stella responded, "besides I want to look perfect for my father. Who knows maybe my mom will be there."

"Why do you say that?" Flora asked.

"Daddy was never the one that could plan dances or parties it was always mom who would plan them."

"Hopefully she's there for you Stella." Bloom said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Bloom," Stella comforted said as she wrapped an arm around her friend, "you'll find your parents and will help you out."

"Okay you girls head back to the dorm and I'll go let Layla know what our plans for tomorrow are," Musa said before rushing off down the hall.

When Musa arrived at the green door to her friend's dorm she knocked lightly. Petal was the one to answer.

"Um what do you want?" She asked nervously to the fairy standing before her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to cause any problems I just wanted to talk to Layla," Musa answered.

"Okay I'll go get her," Petal said as she turned away from the door.

"Wait! I wanted to say that what you did to Stella that was the best laugh I've had in ages." Musa chuckled a little, remembering what had happened just before. Petal turned to face her again.

"Yeah I am really sorry for what happened to her today." Petal replied with sorrow in her voice.

"Don't worry she'll get over it," Musa said with a small giggle, "besides with how she and Bloom were targeting you during the food fight she kind of deserved it."

A small giggle escaped Petal's lips, "Thanks."

A few moments later Layla appeared at the door.

"Petal said you wanted to see me," Layla said as she walked into the hallway.

"Yeah," Musa replied, "Me and the girls are heading to Magix tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to come with?"

"I was going to Magix with Petal tomorrow," Layla responded, "Why are you all going?"

"Miss can't-stop-shopping needs to get a new dress." Musa said as she rolled her eyes.

"What for this time?"

"Her father announced her Princess Ball and she wants a new dress for it."

"I promised that I would go with Petal."

"Why doesn't she come with?"

"I'll ask but if she doesn't want to then I won't force her."

"That's fine at least you can't feel guilty for not asking. Plus it would kill two birds with one stone. You still get to show Petal around Magix and hang with the rest of us."

"Okay then," Layla said with a smile on her face, "see you later Musa."

Layla watched as Musa walked down the hall before entering back into her dorm.

* * *

><p>The conditions were horrible as the ship neared the planet. The pilot looked out the window to only see a blizzard and that visibility was only a few feet.<p>

"I'm glad that we don't have to land here." The pilot admitted as he looked out of the ship.

"Yeah if we did then we never would get off of this planet," The co-pilot agreed before turning to look out a side window, "Hope you girls like it here." A small smile grew on the co-pilot's face, "This place will freeze your hearts and you'll never see the light of day again."

The two pilots pulled hard on the controls of the ship as soon as they felt the ship shutter signifying the release of the people that they were carrying. Neither person looked back at the frozen planet as they left.

The three capsules landed on the frozen ground causing clouds snow and dust to be blown into the air. A howl from the wind could be heard as one of the capsules slowly began to open. A pale skinned hand reached out into the freezing winds and pushed the capsule open. The girl inside fell forward as another burst of snow was sent up into the air.

"Would have worked," she spoke, slowly standing up, "But you can't freeze a heart that is already frozen."

Icy walked over to the other two capsules and looked at the barren landscape. She could see that the blizzard had started to subside to reveal that they were on the edge of a cliff.

"Okay ladies you've had enough sleep," Icy said as she turned to the other two capsules.

After shooting a blast of energy at the two capsules Icy smiled as they started to fall apart. A few moments later two other bodies fell into the snow and ice. Each one slowly stood to their feet and looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Stormy asked groggily.

"Sisters," Icy stated as she opened her arms wide, "Welcome to Omega."

"Wow big time," Darcy said as she looked around, "Only the worst of the worst get sent here." She turned to look at Icy, "So how are we going to get off of this planet?"

"Just shut up and follow me before another blizzard starts," Icy said with hate in her voice, "If you don't I am not going to unfreeze you."

The three witches walked away from the cliff that they had landed near and headed toward one of the mountains in what they suspected to be a northward direction. As they neared the mountain a gust of wind blew across the three of them causing the body heat of Stormy and Darcy to drop a degree or two. They arrived at the mountain and found a cave to enter just as another snow storm began to fall.

Looking back outside Darcy could see nothing but snow; she turned to see Icy and Stormy walking farther into the cave and quickly she followed as they descended into the planet.

After exiting into a large cavern the sound of a screech caused all three witches to look up and see a large silver bird flying high above. They could see that it had razor sharp talons. After taking a few steps toward the other side of the cavern the bird looked down with its red eyes at the three girls below. Another loud screech caused Darcy to look back up at the bird.

"Sister's," Darcy said, wiping her head in their direction but it was too late.

The bird swooped down and took Stormy's left arm into its beak before lifting her up into the air with it. Darcy and Icy shot blast after blast at as it continued to soar higher; it dodged each blast that was sent its way. The bird quickly changed its direction causing Stormy to scream out in pain, as it neared the ground again the sound of a loud roar caused the bird to release Stormy's arm from its beak.

Darcy and Icy rushed over to where she had landed and all three girls watched the bird fly towards an opening near the top of the cavern. Before it could enter the opening a blast of energy hit the bird freezing it solid. The girls watched what looked like an icicle with wings hit the wall of the cavern and shattered into an unknown amount of pieces.

"What happened?" Stormy asked as the three girls watched the pieces of the bird fall to the ground.

"I don't know but what ever did that," Darcy said as they could hear another louder roar. "I don't want to be around when it gets here."

With Darcy's help Stormy raised to her feet quickly and the three witches rushed to the other side of the cold cavern. They ran down the tunnel as a loud roar was heard from behind them making Icy look over her shoulder too see a large light blue eye staring into the tunnel that they had just entered. Then she noticed drops of crimson red following behind them, each one staining the pure white ice below.

Icy's eyes followed the droplets to see Stormy leaning against the wall of the tunnel with blood running down the arm that the bird had bitten. After another roar caused Icy to look back again but this time the eye had disappeared.

"Let's get going," Icy commanded, walking past the two of them.

"What about Stormy?" Darcy asked, "She's hurt you know."

"Why do you care?" Icy asked, "Besides if she can't keep up then leave her for what ever that was."

Darcy was about to say something when Stormy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right," Stormy replied as she shook her head, "We need to keep going."

Darcy nodded in acceptance before helping Stormy off of the wall and the three girls continued down the tunnel. As they neared the end of the tunnel the three witches saw another large cavern open before them. They slowly and carefully walked out of the tunnel too see a large formation of ice in the middle of the area; only upon approach did they see there was a person frozen inside.

When they reached the large formation of ice the three could see that a person was frozen inside.

"Who is he?" Icy asked as she looked at the man in the ice.

The girls could see that he was a tall pale skinned man with gray eyes and light orange hair that reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt a violet dress pants and knee length gray boots. He was wearing a long maroon jacket that ended at the top of his boots over the formal suit.

"Say's his name is Valtor," Darcy said as she looked at the plaque in the ice, "Wow he must have done something big. This guy got a eternal sentence."

As Icy moved past Valtor's face it looked to her like his eyes were following her.

"Hey, if your awake in there blink," Icy said as she looked into the man's gray eyes.

Valtor slowly closed his eyes before opening them again.

As the three witches continued to look at the man in the ice wondering if he would be of any use when a loud roar was heard from behind them. They turned to see a creature slither out of one of the other entrances into the cavern. It had what looked like a dragons head and a translucent white body. There were a pair of two blue fins on the sides of the head, and a pair of white whiskers attached to the bottom of the creatures jaw. As the creature roared again the girls could see razor sharp white teeth inside the creature's mouth. The girls could see that it was staring at them with its light blue eyes.

"Let's feed it this guy," Icy said as she looked at the man in the ice, "Maybe it will leave us alone."

Icy blasted the ice causing the man named Valtor to fall to his left knee. The snake like creature slithered quickly toward the man as he slowly opened his gray eyes. After standing up he shot a blast of orange energy toward the creature, as soon as it made contact with the creature's head a large explosion occurred. The creature dropped to the ground motionless and when the smoke cleared the head of the creature was missing and a pool of crimson red was forming around the front of the creature.

"Thanks for the wake up call ladies," Valtor said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at the Trix, "It was pure torment in there."

"Were you awake the entire time?" Darcy asked looking at the man in front of her.

"Yeah," Valtor answered, "All seventeen years."

"So Valtor have any ideas how we'll get off of this planet?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah follow me," Valtor said as he started to walk farther into the cavern.

The three witches followed him to an area in the cavern that had circles of rocks on the floor.

"You hold this," Valtor said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Stormy, "Oh and I don't want any blood on it."

Valtor slowly walked out to the middle of the circles and looked back toward the Trix.

"This portal will be how we get off of here," he explained, turning towards the Trix.

"And how will this portal get us off of here?" Icy asked as she looked down at the rings on the ground.

"Like this." Valtor said as he blasted the portal with a burst of energy.

As the blast ended the three witches looked down where it had just hit. They saw a small blue glowing point on the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Stormy asked, "We can't get through that."

"I don't have the strength to open it any farther." He admitted, dropping to his knees.

"Now what?" Darcy asked.

"Now I do this." Valtor exclaimed, standing up tall and closing his eyes as an ethereal form of him appeared.

The ethereal form entered the small portal as Valtor smiled.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining high in the sky as Lilin reached the surface of the water. She was wearing the blue armor that the guards of the Omega portal wore. Some of her middle of the length blonde hair escaped from under the pink seashell helmet that she was wearing. In her left hand was the same staff that her sister and their friends had with them at all times.<p>

After lying on her back in the water looking up into the sky and bathing in the sunlight Lilin turned over and began to swim toward her destination. After reaching the bottom of the portal she could hear giggling coming from the top and began to swim up the small spiral of water that circled the portal to the top. When she reached the top of the spiral she could see four other guards all just lying around in the pool of water laughing and talking amongst one another.

"Running a little late again Lilin?" One of the other guards asked as she looked over with her violet eyes.

The guard had small strands of dirty blonde hair escaping from under the same helmet that Lilin was wearing. She was also wearing the same blue armor as all the others. When Lilin looked over at the guard she had a large smile on her face.

"Sorry Lilen I was just enjoying the sun before I arrived," Lilin said as she swam over to her sister.

Lilin looked around at the other three guards and each one smiled at her. The first one named Kika had a few stands of her shoulder length orange hair sticking out from under her helmet. The next was Nataly looking at her with her brown eyes. None of her hair was visible but Lilin knew that she kept her short brown hair well kept. The final guard was Tanya who had her blonde hair that was braided into two pigtails with light blue adornments that fell down over her shoulders.

"Did I miss anything?" Lilin asked as she looked around at the view from the top of the portal.

"You know you didn't," Kika said before the ground around the portal shook.

"What's going on?" Nataly asked as everyone turned toward the portal.

"Someone's trying to break out of Omega!" Tanya yelled when a small blue point appeared on the ground near the middle of the portal.

As the five guards tightened their grips around the staffs that each were holding. They watched as the ethereal form of a man slowly emerged from the blue point. The person that had just emerged looked at the guards and smiled as each one shot a blast from their staffs toward him. Each mermaid was shocked as the blasts passed right through him.

The man raised his right hand toward Kika and she began to scream out in pain as a blue light surrounded her body. A few seconds later what looked like a cloud of her essence was absorbed into the man's outstretched right hand. As he closed his hand Kika fell face first into the depths below, the others watching with fear in their eyes.

When Kika finally floated back to the surface the other four could see a large V along the right side of her neck. Nataly slowly approached her friend and extended her left hand toward Kika's shoulder.

"Are you okay Kika?" Nataly asked when her hand touched Kika's shoulder making her friend flinch the moment her fingers touched her flesh.

A few seconds later Kika turned to look at Nataly with her now reptilian face and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as she screeched at her friend and grabbed tightly onto her staff. Nataly tried to back away from Kika as she pointed and fired her staff at the young mermaid knocking her into the water.

The man smiled as he raised his right hand toward the now unconscious Nataly and his left hand toward Tanya. Tanya turned to try and swim away but was engulfed by the same blue light surrounded her body, she looked over at Nataly while she was screaming out in pain to see that a cloud of her friends essence was ripped from her body.

Lilan and Lilin began to swim away from the man as his two hands closed and their friends both dropped into the depths. The two mermaids could hear the screeches of their friends communicating with one another when Lilin heard her sister call out in pain. "Keep going Lilin!" She ordered. "Don't stop!"

"Lilan!" She cried, stopping in her tracks and turning to see her sisters body suspended in the air above the depths below. She swam towards her when Lilan stopped her. "No! Don't come any closer! You need to get to Queen Ligea and tell her what happened."

Her teeth gritted together as her essence began slowly pulling away from her body, burning her from the inside out. She closed her eyes and tried to stifle her screams so that Lilin would follow her commands. When she opened them again her sister hadn't moved. She shook her head as tears built in her eyes. "No, I can't leave you."

"You…have…to," Lilan sighed. "Run! Just Run!" Lilan nodded, turning quickly and focusing all of her energy on making it to Queen Ligea. "Keep going, don't turn back!" Lilan yelled once more before her essence floated toward the man's hand.

Once inside he closed it as her mutated body fell into the water below with a splash and Lilan forced herself forwards. They needed to tell the Queen, and they needed to tell Layla.

A frown could be seen on the man's face as he watched the single mermaid swimming off in the distance. He looked at the four that had mutated before walking back to the small blue point. Looking back at the distance he re-entered the small hole in the gap of the portal.

* * *

><p>A few moments later the ethereal form reappeared in Omega. It walked over to Valtor and slowly was absorbed into his body. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the three witches in front of him.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," Valtor responded, "Everything is fine."

Another loud roar caused the Trix to start to look all around the cavern. As the three witches looked around they saw four figures moving in the shadows.

"Okay can we get out of here?" Stormy asked as one of the snakes slithered into the light.

The snake opened its mouth and shot a blast of energy in the direction of Valtor. Valtor pointed his index finger of his right hand toward the snake and a stream of blue energy was released. The two powers collided and were sent back at the snake causing it to shatter into an untold number of pieces.

"You know ladies I don't have the power to defend us for long." Valtor said as he shot a blast of energy toward another snake.

"Fine then," Icy said as she and the other Trix floated up into the air.

"I wouldn't," Valtor commented as he noticed the Trix gathering their energy to attack the portal.

The three witches ignored what Valtor had just said and shot bursts of energy toward the portal before their magic rebounded and sent them flying back away from where they were just floating.

"What just happened?" Darcy asked as she rubbed her head.

"Magical Feedback," Valtor answered. "You three aren't powerful enough to open it."

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" Stormy asked.

"I have an idea," Icy said as she shot a blast of ice energy at one of the snakes.

The other two witches were shocked as the blast of energy hit the snake in the head. It turned its gaze toward the ice witch before roaring. Icy floated up above the portal as the snake slithered toward her and smiled as it began to shoot a stream of energy toward her. She placed up a shield to deflect the energy into the portal below her.

Darcy and Stormy smiled when they noticed what Icy was doing. Each witch began to send their own energy toward the portal. After a few moments a large explosion sent everyone flying back away from the portal.

"Okay girls it's time to go," Valtor said when he noticed a large blue and white swirling vortex rising from the center of the portals entrance.

The Trix watched as he walked toward the spiraling portal that would lead to their freedom and once he entered they followed, passing the unconscious snakes that littered the snowy cavern before floating down and through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Valtor where are we?" Icy asked with anger in her voice as her eyes adjusted to the light.<p>

"My girls, welcome to Tides." Valtor said as he turned to look at the three witches with him.

"First of all we are not your girls," Icy reprimanded, stepping forwards. "And secondly why are we here?"

"Well I don't have anything other than that to call you," Valtor admitted. "Other than traitors, who tried to feed me to an Ice Snake."

"We couldn't have betrayed you if we didn't know you," Stormy pointed out, grimacing suddenly at the pain in her arm once more.

"And we are here on Tides because it is the best place to begin my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Darcy questioned. "What did you do to get stuck in there for eternity?"

"All will be revealed at a later date..." Valtor smiled wickedly, waiting for the witch to introduce herself by name. "Darcy," she finally answered.

"All will be revealed Darcy, and I assume that these two are your sisters?"

"Yes we are," Icy interrupted. "The one bleeding over there is Stormy."

"And you are?" His right eye brown lifted slightly.

"Icy."

"You know I can't let people working for me look weak now," Valtor said as he looked over at Stormy's arm.

"What do you mean work for you?" Icy snapped as she glared at Valtor.

"How would you three like to rule the entire magical dimension?" Valtor asked as he walked over to Stormy.

"We've tried before," Darcy commented with sadness in her voice.

"Yes but you didn't have me," he gloated.

"What makes you so special," Icy asked, crossing her arms. "Last time I checked you were just some guy we found in Omega, someone who couldn't break the portals seal without using his magical essence."

"I am more than you know," Valtor explained, placing one hand on the front of Stormy's arm and the other on her back, his hands glowing in the process. "But like I said before all will be revealed when I know I can trust you."

"And when will you know that?" Darcy asked as he smiled once more. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

After the glowing in Valtor's hands subsided he removed them away from Stormy to reveal that the wound on her arm had been healed. A small smile appeared on the witches face as her cheeks turned a light reddish color.

"So where are we going then?" Icy asked as she looked out at the sea before the sound of screeching could be heard from behind her.

The Trix turned to see four hideous creatures emerge from the water.

"What are those?" Darcy asked as she looked at the four mutated mermaid guards.

"Those dear Darcy are the first of my minions." Valtor said with a smile on his face, "They all wear my mark."

The three witches looked closely to see that each one had a large V tattooed to their necks.

"Fine you have minions," Icy said with venom in her voice, "again I ask where are we going?"

"Follow me and you will find out." Valtor replied before he floated into the air.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bloom awoke to what felt like an earthquake. She opened her eyes and saw Stella just inches from her face. "Come on Bloom get up! We have a lot to organize!"<p>

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked as she looked up at her blonde haired friend.

"What you forgot that we had to go to Magix today to shop from my new dress?" Stella asked as she sat down on Bloom's bed, "We were just talking about this last night."

A small giggle escaped from Bloom's mouth.

"How could I forget?" Bloom answered with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Stella crossed her arms and had a scowl on her face as she looked at Bloom, "Not funny you know."

"I thought it was," Bloom replied.

"Is everything alright in here?" Flora asked as she poked her head into the bedroom.

"Yeah, Stella was just wakening me up." Bloom answered with a smile on her face.

Bloom smiled at Stella one last time before they joined the others in the commons area of the dorm.

"You know you overslept?" Tecna asked as Bloom entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Bloom replied.

"Okay girls," Stella said as she looked at everyone, "Since were already running behind let's get going."

"Yeah I have to go and meet Layla in a little bit." Musa commented from her chair.

With everyone in agreement they all exited the school and made their way to the bus stop. After the red hover bus arrived the five girls piled in and sat down for the trip to Magix.

"Let's get something to eat before we start." Bloom said as the girls climbed off of the bus.

Each girl nodded their heads and walked to their favorite pizza parlor. When they arrived the girls say down at one of the tables while Stella went and ordered them a pepperoni pizza. She was leaning against the counter watching the brunette haired cook make their pizza.

"Here is your pie." The man said as he turned around and sat the pizza on the counter.

"Thanks," Someone else said as she grabbed the pizza.

The girl that had just grabbed the pizza had on a purple sleeveless dress with a violet strip around her breast and a small dark purple flower in the middle. She wore a pair of unattached puffy shoulder sleeves with violet cuffs and the skirt that she was wearing was a dark shade of violet complete with frills at the hem. She also had on purple leggings and matching darker purple ankle boots. She had long bluish-black hair that fell to her ankles and a pale skin tone, with violet eyes and a small mole under her left eye. The combination of her red lipstick and black eye shadow made her complexion almost ghostly in pallor.

"She can wait for the next one." The girl said as she turned to walk out of the pizza parlor.

Stella turned to look at the cook and he told her that it would be another ten minutes before the next pizza was finished. Stella quickly turned and grabbed onto the same pizza box that the unknown girl was holding and both started to struggle over the pizza. After a few moments Stella and the girl both fell backwards from one another and half the pizza fell on Stella while the other half fell on the other girl.

"My dress!" The girl yelled as she looked down at the pizza on her, "You'll pay for that."

"Your dress!" Stella yelled as she stood up, "What about my dress."

"It's a piece of trash dress you loser." The girl said as she stood up and looked at Stella.

"You…" Stella said as she gathered a ball of energy into her hand.

"Stop it Stella," Flora said as she grabbed onto her friends arm, "Can't we all get along?"

"Fine." Stella replied as she let the magic dissipate from her hand.

"Disappearis." The girl said as she moved her hand over the pizza stain removing it from her dress.

"Stain Vanish." Stella said doing the same to her stain.

"What are you fairies from Alfea?" The girl asked with venom in her voice.

"Yeah," Flora replied, "Where are you from?"

"Girls." The girl replied as she turned to look at the other two girls in the pizza parlor.

The two girls standing next to Chimera were both wearing the same outfit. A violet dress with short puffy sleeves and a purple neck tie over a dark velvet under shirt with frills at the base and purple cuffs near their wrists. The skirt of the dress was decorated with two bows, one on either side, and straight frills. A black chocker around their necks, purple leggings under the skirt and violet calf boots.

One had her orange hair braided into a ponytail that reached her tail bone with larger bow in her hair. She had silver blue eyes and a pale complexion, only made paler by the black eye shadow.

The other had her magenta hair in two pigtails, the same colored bow decorating it and the same pale complexion and eye shadow. Anyone could have sword that they were sisters, the uniform making them both look like twins when the truth was they were not related.

"Tick tock, tick tock, Beta's rule, Beta's rock." The two girls said in unison.

"Thanks Anya and Hina." The girl said as she looked back toward Stella and the others.

"Can we go yet Chimera?" Anya the magenta haired girl whined.

"Yeah I'm bored," Hina commented, "We also need to go and get ready for your party soon."

"No," The girl named Chimera said, "These Alfea want to be's owe me a new pizza."

"Like hell I'm going to buy you a pizza." Stella commented, "You owe us."

The girls could see Stella gathering her magic in her right hand again, and looked over at Chimera doing the same thing in her right hand. Bloom and Flora grabbed onto Stella's arms and dragged her toward the front door. Stella looked back to see Anya and Hina trying to calm Chimera down.

"Why did you do that you two?" Stella asked when everyone was outside the pizza parlor.

"Look Stella," Bloom replied, "I didn't want to get us banned from there. They have the best pizza in all of Magix."

"Fine," Stella said defeated, "Let's go get this shopping done with."

"Okay," Musa said, "I'm going to go and meet up with Layla, see you girls later."

"We'll meet at the beach in a few hours." Bloom called out to Musa.

"See you then." Musa replied before she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

><p>Layla and Petal were walking through the streets of Magix not far from where she had meet Sky a few days previously.<p>

"So how are you enjoying Magix?" Layla asked as she looked over at Petal.

"It's nice," Petal said as she looked at all the buildings again.

When her vision came upon the facade of City Hall, she saw the same nine people that she had seen just days before. Petal squinted her eyes slightly, something drawing her gaze upon the figure in the center. She took a step toward the building and everything seemed to start to move in slow motion.

"Are you alright Petal?" Layla asked when she noticed her friend move toward city hall.

"Yeah…" Petal began to say before her vision faded to blackness and she fell forward onto the ground.

The darkness that clouded Petal's vision began to recede with a brilliant light. When her eyes focused she saw what looked like a beautiful blue castle in the distance, surrounded by lush fields of grass and flowers. Then a face came into view, a smile spreading across their lips. The young woman's light orange hair flowing with the slight breeze of wind, she had so much care in her brown eyes for the person that she was looking at.

For some reason she was not scared, but content, as if she had known this person for years but they had never met. It was a strange felling that was for sure, but Petal tired to keep her mind focused on what was happening. A small hand rose in her vision and she noticed that she was in the form of a baby, looking up at whoever was above. Suddenly Petal's point of view changed as she felt herself being lifted into the sky, the woman below still looking at her with all the care in the world. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown that complimented her light orange hair and brown eyes. They took a comforting hold of her hand. "I love you, Petal, my beautiful baby sister… and I always will."

"Petal!"

"Petal, wake up!"

As the sight before Petal's eyes began to blur she reached out toward the young woman holding her. "Who are you?" Petal called out just before everything faded into nothingness.

"Petal, wake up!" Layla said as she carefully shook her friend.

"Layla!" A voice called out.

Layla turned to see Musa heading in her direction moving faster the moment she noticed that Petal was the one lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Musa asked as she dropped to her knees next to Layla and Petal.

"I…I don't know," Layla stuttered, still getting over the shock of her friends collapse.

A moan caused both fairies to look down at Petal as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up to see a pair of worried faces looking down at her before Layla wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe." Petal said with a muffled voice.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked as she backed away from Petal.

"I should be," Petal replied, "just a little thirsty."

"Wait here and I'll go get something for you." Musa said as she stood up.

Layla watched as Musa walked toward one of the vendors not far off in the distance. She turned back toward Petal and helped her up off of the ground and over to a nearby bench. Petal looked around at the sight and began to giggle.

"What's up?" Layla asked with a confused face.

"This is the same bench that Sky helped my too a few days ago." Petal responded as she continued to giggle.

"So this is where all this trouble started between the two of you." Layla said as she shook her head.

"Yeah," Petal replied, "guess so."

"Do you think that your black out could be from you being from Earth and around so much magic for the first time?" Layla asked quietly.

"Maybe." Petal said as she looked down at the ground.

"Wait a minute, you're from Earth?" A voice said from behind the girls, "I thought that you were from Tides."

Both Layla and Petal turned to see Musa standing not far away with a bottle of water in her hand. The music fairy had a surprised look on her face.

"Musa!" Layla said in a shocked voice.

"Like I asked did you just say that Petal is from Earth?"

"Yes but please don't tell anyone." Petal said as she looked over at the music fairy.

"But why did you lie about where you're from?" Musa asked as she sat down next to the other two girls.

"It was Ms. Faragonda's idea." Petal replied, "She doesn't want anyone to know where I am from."

"She must have her reasons." Musa replied.

The three girls sat on the bench quietly before Musa opened her mouth.

"So Petal why was it that you came to Magix, other then learning about you powers."

"I needed to get away from someone," Petal admitted.

"Who?" Musa asked.

"His name is Kyle," Petal began, reaching into her pocket and removing her phone, "and this one of the reasons."

Musa read the text message that was displayed on the phone. After finishing, both Layla and Petal could see the anger in her eyes.

"If I ever meet this peace of trash I am going to kill him." Musa said with venom in her voice as she handed the phone back to Petal.

"So what is it that you wanted to do today?" Petal asked as she looked over at Musa.

"Let's just walk around Magix," Musa said as she stood up, "then we can go meet the others at the beach."

"That's fine with me," Layla said as she stood up and turned to look at Petal, "What about you?'

Petal sat quietly staring off in the distance.

"Petal?" Layla asked as she waved her right hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh," Petal said as she shook her head, "sorry what did you ask?"

"We asked if you wanted to go walk around Magix and then head to the beach in a little bit?" Musa asked.

"Sure," Petal said as she stood up, "that sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>"Girls, Tecna and I are going to go and look at some other stores." Flora said as the girls walked toward the clothing stores of Magix.<p>

"Have fun you two," Bloom said as she turned to look at the others, "We'll meet you at the beach."

Tecna and Flora quickly left Bloom and Stella to head toward other stores.

"I really can't stand shopping with Stella." Flora admitted as the two girls walked down the street.

"Flora, how can you say that?" Tecna asked with a surprised voice.

"Stella goes overboard every time when she goes shopping," Flora answered, "she ends up buying so much that we have to carry all of her bags for her."

"That may be true," Tecna answered, "but that is typical Stella."

"Yes and who does she usually have carry her bags?" Flora asked, "It's not you, or Bloom, or Musa, or Layla. She always has me carry her bags back to Alfea."

"I never realized that she does that to you all the time." Tecna admitted.

"Yeah, let's just forget it though and have some fun looking around at the stores that we like." Flora replied.

Tecna nodded her head and the two girls entered the nearest store. After looking around at different stores for about a half hour the two girls decided it was time to head to the beach and wait for the others, knowing that it would take some time for them to arrive.

"So what do you want to do until the others arrive?" Tecna asked.

"Let's just go find a nice place to wait for them." Flora answered.

After finding an empty beach umbrella not far from the water Tecna and Flora sat down to relax and wait for the other girls. After a little bit of time Flora heard a sound coming from Tecna. She turned her head to see the technology fairy lying on her back with her eyes closed and snoring lightly. A small smile appeared on Flora's face as she sat there forming a plan before quietly standing up and walking away, removing her phone as she went. After dialing a number she stood waiting for the person to pick up the other end.

"Hi Flora," The voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Helia," Flora answered with a dreamy voice, "I was calling to see if you and the boys wanted to meet us here at the beach for a picnic?"

"Sure, I just need to find the others then we'll be on our way."

"Okay see you when you arrive."

Flora closed up her phone and walked back to where her friend was still lying down.

"Everything okay Flora?" Tecna asked as the nature fairy sat back down.

"Yeah," Flora answered, "just called Helia and asked if he and the others wanted to join us for a picnic."

"Ok." Tecna mumbled before light snoring could be heard coming from her again.

* * *

><p>The first store Stella nearly catapulted into was that of Spella McCartney's boutique. Almost fainting at the various displays Bloom stepped to the counter. "Uh excuse me; we'd like to try on some dresses."<p>

"Of course," the clerk beamed. "You see those platforms over there?" she pointed and Bloom nodded in confirmation. "Just step on one and say the kind of dress category you want and you're ready to go.

"Thanks," Bloom replied before walking to the desired destination. Stella took no time in announcing 'princess' to just about all of the girls in the shop, enjoying the sudden tickling sensation as a blue dress appeared over her skin. She didn't like the look of it so she clicked her fingers and it changed to yellow.

"Hey let me try," Bloom dared, moving forwards to take her own platform. She said the word 'formal' and a series of ball gowns changed on her body. She took a particular liking to a fiery red dress but Stella shook her head.

"That might be a little too much red," she pointed at her hair and Bloom agreed, "Besides I think that would look better on Musa, but we both know she would say it doesn't." causing both girls to giggle. She instead found a fetching blue gown instead. It had a blue bodice with short lace sleeves and pink flowers, a long skirt with pink flowers and pink layers at the middle. She was also wearing a pair of pale blue gloves with pink decorations at the wrists. A pink ribbon just under he chest finished off the outfit beautifully. "Much better darling," Stella smiled.

"But it's expensive!" Bloom shrieked, looking at the price on the display screen near her feet.

"Don't worry; I'll cover it for you. Nothing but the best for my bestie." She paused, clicking her fingers again. "Besides, I think I just found my own as well." The dress was a red gown, about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It had a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down.

"Wow Stel that looks great!"

"Purchase," Stella said and the dress left her in her ordinary clothes and transformed into a card that landed in her hand. She walked to the counter quickly, not wasting time when she noticed another person walking heading to the counter holding the same card she had been given.

"Not her again." Stella said when the person turned to look at her.

Both girls took off as fast as they could to be the first to arrive at the counter.

"I want to buy this dress," Stella forced, shoving the card under the clerks nose.

"I'm sorry but I already sold it to this young lady," she pointed over toward the person standing triumphantly next to her.

"How dare you buy my dress you bitch!" Stella yelled at the girl.

"I think you'll find that you don't own any dress." Chimera said with anger in her voice.

"But I will have my way," Stella scowled. "My father is the King of Solaria and all I have to do is make on phone call and-"

"Sorry," Chimera yawned. "I'm sick of hearing fairytales, if you don't mind." She turned to leave and Stella rushed forwards, about to rip the bag that Chimera now held in her hand away from her but Bloom interrupted.

"Stella, we can find another dress."

"No we can't Bloom! That one was perfect!"

"And it will look much better on me then on you," Chimera smirked, continuing toward the door.

"Why you little!" Stella yelled, trying to pass Bloom the blockade. "Bloom let me go, I'll give that girl a piece of my mind."

"You already have," Bloom replied. "Plus I think we can find something a lot better then that." She tried to distract her friend but Stella still looked at the floor in disappointment. "It's your Princess Ball Stella; you can't just let that one bitch bring you down."

"You're right!" Stella smiled running back to the platform and shuffling through until she found another beautiful dress that suited her better then the last one. It was a hot pink sparkly dress with one shoulder sleeve on her right arm, a white off the shoulder strap on her left arm with dangling blue jewels and purple ribbons. There was a tin little pink ribbon on the back and several pink ruffles at the end of the skirt.

"See told you we'd find something," Bloom smiled before returning to her previous outfit.

"Purchase," Stella announced, retrieving a new card.

"Purchase," Bloom followed, her own dress doing the same, though she was a little worried about how easy it was to shop like this. Back home Bloom would try on one or two dresses then flick through other stores, usually returning to the first one she liked. Dress shopping, especially for a special even, could be a stressful ordeal.

Once Stella used her dad's credit card the two walked out, dress bags in tow. "Well we should probably go and meet the other now," Bloom suggested but Stella shook her head.

"What? No way! We still have to get shoes, jewelry and make up first."

Bloom rolled her eyes as Stella grabbed her free hand and dragged her from one shop to the next. Finally, after walking out of the mane-up parlor Bloom had had enough. Her feet were sore from trying on different shoes and her face was sore from being told to smile and pucker every time they applied more makeup. Stella released what sounded like a sigh of relief before suddenly gasping and running to another window. "Oh Bloom! Look at these boots! Don't they look cute?" Bloom walked forwards, took Stella by the forearm and pulled her away. "But Bloom they were on sale!"

"No Stella… just no."

* * *

><p>When Flora noticed someone walking toward her and Tecna a smile stared to grow on her face. She stood up causing a little bit of sand fall on Tecna's face; this woke the technology fairy up with a cough.<p>

"Helia." Flora called out as she ran toward the person that had just walked onto the beach.

Flora jumped into Helia's arms as she neared him, the momentum sending both to the ground with her lying on top of him.

"I'm happy to see you too Flora." Helia said with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to stay like that for long?" A familiar voice said.

Flora looked over to see the other specialists with smiles on their faces. A felling of her cheeks heating up caused Flora to quickly turn her face away from the others.

"I thought we were here for a picnic not to watch a smooch fest." Riven said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry." Flora replied as she got up off of Helia.

"Don't worry about it," Brandon said as he looked around, "Where are the other girls?"

"Stella and Bloom are shopping and will be here soon." Tecna responded with a yawn as she walked over to where everyone was.

"At least we hope." Flora added in.

"What about Musa?" Riven asked.

"She went to meet Layla somewhere and will meet us here." Flora answered.

"Let's get the picnic set up then while we wait." Timmy said.

Not long after setting everything up Bloom and Stella arrived at the beach with all their bags. The sight caused Flora to roll her eyes.

"Great, I hope she doesn't expect me to carry them." Flora said under her breath.

As Flora stood up a hand stopped Flora from moving, she turned to see Tecna stopping her. After wording a quick thank you Flora watched as Tecna rushed over to where Stella and Bloom were. A few moments later the three girls arrived where everyone else was.

"Flora why was it that Tecna came and helped me out when I asked you?" Stella asked.

"She volunteered to Stella," Flora responded.

"What can't say hi Stella?" Brandon asked causing her to turn and look at him.

"Shnookums!" Stella squealed as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

"I love you too Stel." Brandon said.

"Hey girls!" A voice called out from the distance.

The girls turned to see three people heading toward them. Flora could hear Bloom breathing really heavily as they neared.

"It's nice to see you again Petal." Sky called out.

"Who's Petal?" Timmy asked.

"She's who I helped out a few days ago." Sky said.

"No she's the girl that is trying to steal Sky from Bloom." Stella replied with venom in her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was not trying to steal Sky from Bloom!" Petal yelled.

"Girls can't we just enjoy the rest of the afternoon and not fight?" Flora asked.

"Listen I know when I am not wanted," Petal said, "I'll see you back at Alfea."

"No, you're a friend of Layla's so you can stay." Bloom said with anger in her voice.

Petal nodded her head before she joined the others.

"What did you do to your hair?" Riven asked with a shocked voice as Musa walked by.

"I felt it was time to try something new," Musa replied, "So I had it extended." Musa flipped the end of one of her pigtails toward Riven, "Do you like it?"

Riven just nodded his head.

"So that's who you told me you helped out the other day." Brandon said as he looked over at Petal.

"Yeah," Sky replied, "Seems Bloom and her are not getting along with one another."

"No it doesn't." Brandon replied, "But she sure is cute."

"Brandon!" Stella yelled.

"But not as beautiful as you Stel." Brandon said as he looked over at Stella.

Before anyone else could say anything a loud scream was heard from the water. Everyone turned to see a large wave heading toward the beach. They could also see people running to get out of the water.

"Girls we need to help those people." Bloom yelled as she headed toward the water.

The girls transformed and flew off to help the people that were too far out for the specialists to help. As she swooped down and grabbed a small boy Petal looked around to see that the people near the shore had already gotten away from the coast line. After landing the mother of the boy rushed over to where she was and grabbed him from Petal's arms.

Petal turned around just in time to see a young girl in a red inner tube be swept up into the wave, a few seconds later she could see Layla diving into the water after the girl. As soon as she tried to move Petal could see Layla on the top of the wave standing on a small pink substance with the little girl in her arms.

After reaching the beach Layla sat the girl down and turned back to the see the wave crash into the ground. A few seconds later she could hear a small giggle before someone came rushing over to where Layla was standing.

"Thank you," the little girl said before her mother rushed away from the shore.

Everyone gathered back together as they all looked out into the distance.

"That was no normal wave." Tecna said after a few seconds.

"No something must have happened to the heart of all water," Layla responded as something surfaced out of the water.

"Is that a mermaid?" Musa asked as the girls made their way toward the newcomer.

"That's Sirene!" Layla yelled when she saw who had just surfaced.

Sirene was beautiful, her fair skin complimenting her blonde hair, which was braided and curled in particular sections while her bangs were tied with pink pearls. She wore a purple tiara outlined in an upside down shape which had a blue pearl in the very center which complimented her blue eyes, pink lipstick and eye shadow.

A blue seashell choker necklace and upper arm bands matched well. From the pink arm bands and blue pearl settings to the pink lace gloves and boob-tube top, right to the very tip of her magnificent blue tail, she was an image of perfection. Though Stella wondered how she managed to keep her hair looking so beautiful when hers fuzzed at the slightest mention of rain let alone living under the salt water sea

"Princess Layla," Sirene said as Layla neared.

"Sirene what happened." Layla asked.

"Someone attacked Tides," Sirene explained.

"Girls I need to go," Layla said as she turned toward everyone.

"Were coming with," Bloom volunteered.

"I'm sorry girls but you can't," Layla explained, "I need to go through the ocean."

"I can come since I am a water fairy," Petal spoke up.

"I know that you are strong enough but I need you to stay here." Layla said as she looked over at Petal.

"I know that I can help out." Petal pleaded.

"True but someone needs to tell the others in our dorm what happened." Layla responded.

"Fine," Petal said with a defeated voice.

"Don't worry if I need any help you'll be the first one that I call on," Layla said before turning toward Musa, "I know that she can handle herself but."

"Yeah," Musa replied before Layla could finish, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Layla responded before turning back toward Sirene.

After swimming a short distance Layla turned back toward the girls and waved goodbye before diving under the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	5. Dance of Disaster Part 2

**Warning: This chapter contains some course language and violence.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dance of Disaster Part 2**

A few days had passed since Layla had left for Tides with Sirene. Each of the girls continued to call her phone but every time all they got was a busy signal. All of them were worried. Ms. Faragonda had thanked them for informing her that Layla had left to go back to her home planet.

"Still nothing?" Bloom asked as Musa hung up her phone.

"No," Musa replied looking at the other girls, "I don't like this."

"She must be busy trying to help out," Stella commented as she placed a hat into one of her bags, "She'll call us when she can."

After placing the hat carefully into the box Stella walked over and sat on the couch near the other girls. They all sat quietly watching the phone on the table for any sign that their friend was ok. Before anyone could say a word a knocking was heard at the door. After standing up and walking over Bloom opened the door but before whoever it was could say anything she slammed it shut in their face.

"Who was it?" Flora asked.

"No one." Bloom answered but there was another knock at the door.

Flora quickly stood up and walked over to the door. After opening it she quickly turned her vision toward Bloom with a frown before stepping outside into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"Is there any news on Layla yet?" Petal asked as the door shut behind Flora.

"Not yet," Flora replied before leaning against the wall of the hallway, "how is the rest of your room doing?"

"We're all really worried about her," Petal responded, "but not as much as Francis."

"It's understandable with her and Layla being roommates."

"Yeah I just hope that we hear something soon."

"So do I." Flora said as before smiling slightly and deciding to change the subject. "So what are you going to do during the time that the school is closed?"

"Since I'm not heading home to see my mum I'll probably just be staying here."

"You're going to stay here all alone?" Flora asked.

"Yeah there's nothing that I can do about it," Petal answered, "I know that the other girls in the dorm are all heading home to be with family during that time. But I was just going to stay here and wait for any word from Layla."

"No, you'll be coming with us to Solaria." Flora responded with a smile on her face.

"I'm really sure that Stella would invite me after the way that she has been treating me." Petal said.

"Maybe not," Flora replied, "But I know that Musa and I would not want you to be alone right now."

"Thanks but I don't have anything to wear." Petal replied with a small smile on her face.

"Musa and I will go with you to Magix later today to find a dress for the party."

Tecna checked her emails, going over the various people who had decided to RSVP for Stella's Princess Ball. "Stella, you and Bloom should get going or you'll be late."

"We can't," Stella sighed, sitting back in her seat and looking at the phone, sitting innocently on the table between them. "What if she calls and needs us?"

"And what if she doesn't and you don't go, you'll be missing a huge opportunity. We can handle things from this end and, if we hear anything, we'll let you know right away," Tecna explained and the two best friends exchanged a glance. "I just feel bad doing this."

"Hasn't stopped you before," Musa mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she rebutted. "I'm just saying that I agree with Tecna. We can handle things from here and meet you later. There is no point in you missing your Princess Ball. Layla wouldn't want that."

"I guess you're right," Bloom agreed. "Then we should get going. Your father will be wondering where we are." Stella nodded, taking the Ring of Solaria from her finger and tossing it into the air where it changed into a staff with a sun at the top. Carefully she summoned a portal just as Flora walked in. "We'll see you all later," Stella smiled as Bloom waved and the two were eclipsed in a light and disappeared.

"Musa, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure Flo." The two walked out onto the balcony. "So what's up?"

Flora leaned against the railing of the balcony looking at the forest that surrounded the school; she smiled slightly when her vision landed on the floating Red Fountain in the distance.

Flora giggled before she opened her mouth, "You know that was Petal at the door."

"Yeah I thought so with the way Bloom was acting," Musa replied as she leaned against the railing near her friend. She shook her head and giggled, "You know Bloom and Stella need to stop holding that grudge that they have with her." Musa then turned her vision toward Flora, "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know if we had heard from Layla." Flora sighed.

"I'm sure that their dorm would be worried about her, just like us," Musa responded, "But I am a little surprised that they sent Petal to ask, I would have thought they Mirta or Francis would be the one to come and check."

"So would I," Flora replied as she stood up, "But I am happy that Petal was the one to come by."

"Why?" Musa asked with a puzzled face.

"I asked her what she and the rest of the girls in her dorm were going to do during the time that the school was closed. She told me that the other girls are going to head home and that she would be staying here all alone."

"And let me guess you said that you were going to stay with her?" Musa asked as she giggled.

"No I told her that she would be coming with us to Solaria."

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

"It probably was not the best idea but I don't want her to be here alone." Flora answered.

"Yeah your right," Musa replied as she laughed, "but it will make things a lot more exciting when we get there."

"You're right." Tecna said as she walked out onto the balcony with her friends, "but Flora's right too. Even I would not want to be left here all alone."

"Thanks for agreeing with me." Flora replied, "But there is something else that we have to do."

"What?" Tecna asked.

"We need to head to Magix to find something for her to wear to the ball." Flora replied.

* * *

><p>"Selena!" Lafiel exclaimed, noticing a thin ribbon of blood escaping from a wound on her blonde friends back. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah," Selena replied, "What happened?"

"Some sort of creature was about to attack you," Lafiel answered, "I had no choice but to ram us both through that window."

Selena turned her to see where her blue haired friend was pointing. The window frame, made of blue coral was still intact but the glass was in another state altogether. It lay on the floor, shattered into an untold number of pieces.

"Thanks but we need to get out of here." Selena said as she made her way toward the door.

Selena slowly cracked the it open before peeking out into the hallway. Quickly closing the door she turned toward her friend with a paled face. "We need to find a different way out."

"Why?" Lafiel asked, "What's wrong?"

Selena could see the worried look in her friends red eyes. "There are some things out there."

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" Lafiel asked.

Then they heard it, pounding sound started on the door. Selena's eyes rested on the window that they had just burst through. "I'm thinking that we need to leave the same way that we got in here."

"But those creatures might still be out there." Lafiel replied with fear in her voice.

"That might be true. But it is better that we deal with them out there then in here." A small smile grew on her face as she swam over to her friend. "I know that your scared so am I but we need to get away from these creatures so we can get help."

"Okay." Lafiel said as she swam over to the window.

Both girls looked out the window to see multiple creatures swimming around carrying the same weapons that the mermaid guard would carry. After seeing the only creatures outside turn around the corner of a building Lafiel slowly swam out the open window followed closely by Selena.

After making sure that she had safely made it through Lafiel turned to look in the direction that the creatures had just disappeared from. After making sure nothing was there she placed her friends arm over her shoulders and both began swimming toward the surface.

A screech caused both girls to swim as fast as their pink tails would allow. Lafiel looked back down toward the city of mermaids one last time with a single tear escaping her eyes thinking that this might be the last time that she would see her home and family.

Nearing the surface of the ocean Lafiel could feel Selena start to slide off of her shoulder. Turning her vision toward her friend she could see that she had paled from the loss of blood. 'She needs help soon or the worse might happen.' Lafiel thought to herself.

"Hang onto me Selena, we can make it," They broke the surface of the water, "I've got you."

A large wave of water rushed over both mermaids causing Lafiel's grip to loosen. Before Selena could slip below the crashing waves again she quickly pulled her near. She tapped Selena on the side of the face to try and get her to open her eyes. 'Please Selena don't do this to me.' Lafiel thought before her friend eyes slowly opened.

"We'll get through this; I think the worse is over." Lafiel explained, looking into her friend's eyes.

The sound of what sounded like a tidal wave caused Lafiel to look to her left to see a massive wave heading right at the two of them. "Or maybe not!"

Lafiel closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Selena to try and not let her friend be swept away from her because of the wave. After a few moments of sitting there she slowly cracked her eyes open to see a pink shield between the two of them and the wave. Lafiel looked up to see Layla floating in the sky above her.

"Princess Layla!" She cried out in relief before another roar entered her ears.

She sat in the water watching as one of the royal ships of Tides appeared out of the clouds lowering down near the water. Lafiel then felt something below both her and Selena before they were both lifted out of the water onto the ship to two waiting soldiers, wearing the traditional golden armor of tides.

"Soldiers please take care of these two mermaids," Layla commanded as she turned away from the small group, "I need to get to the bottom of this."

The soldiers nodded their heads before watching Layla fly off into the distance.

* * *

><p>A few moments after teleporting out of the dorm at Alfea Bloom could feel her feet land on solid ground. She looked up at the large blue castle before her. She turned around and saw a flourishing forest around the castle. She turned her vision to the left side of the castle to see a large flower garden. A small smile grew on her face as she though of what her mother on Earth would think of the flowers.<p>

"Come on Bloom," Stella called out as she started to walk toward the castle, "We'll have time to look around later."

Bloom nodded her head before grabbing the single blue suitcase that she had with her. Nearing the front of the castle she could see a middle aged man with black hair and black eyes wearing a formal suit standing near the entrance. Stella waved over to him and smiled as she tossed the small bag toward the man.

"I packed light this time." Stella said as the bag began to expand.

The man's eyes grew in shock as the single bag transform into multiple bags causing the man to fall to the ground as he tried to carry them all. "Be careful with them." Stella yelled as the man slowly climbed to his feet.

Bloom rushed over to help pick Stella's bags up off of the ground when her friend grabbed her arm and pulled away.

"What are you doing Bloom?" Stella asked, "That's his job."

Before Bloom could reply Stella dragged her through the large wooden doors of the castle. She looked back over her shoulder to see the man getting help from the two of the soldiers that were standing guard, the three people slowly walked Stella's bags into the castle past the two of them.

"Stella my dear," A voice called out from not far away.

Bloom and Stella turned to see a middle aged man with orange hair, an orange beard and matching mustache. He had a fair skin tone to go with his golden eyes. On his head was a golden crown. He was wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves; he also had on a pair of golden pants over his white boots. On his back was tied a red cape.

"Daddy!" Stella squealed.

Bloom stood and watched as Stella ran up to the man as he reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then slowly walked toward where Stella was standing and gave politely curtsy as she neared.

"Your majesty," Bloom replied as she lifted her head.

"There's no need to be so formal Bloom," King Radius replied with a chuckle, "Stella has told me so much about you that it is like you are another daughter of mine."

"It is nice to see you again Stella." A voice said from behind King Radius.

Bloom and Stella turned to see a middle aged woman with honey-blonde hair and a fair skin tone look at them with brown eyes. She was wearing a light purple-pink dress with puffy sleeves that reached her elbows; the dress had gold swirly designs on her hips she was wearing a pair of green earrings with blue dangle ends that matched the green gemstone that was attached to the gold and purple band across her chest. On her back was an indigo cape that hooked to the emerald jewel with a white fur lining. Around her neck was a delicate, thin, white necklace and a gold triangular tiara with an oval emerald jewel was atop her head.

"Countess Cassandra," Stella replied, "It is nice to see you too."

"Oh I see that you have brought a friend with you today." Cassandra said as she turned her vision toward Bloom.

"Mom where are you?" A voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Down here dear," Cassandra called out to the voice, "I'm here to welcome Stella and one of her friends."

Bloom and Stella turned their visions to the top of the stairs to see a familiar girl with bluish-black hair. Bloom quickly turned to see the anger in Stella's face before turning her vision back toward the girl at the top of the stairs.

"You!" Stella yelled.

"Hi Princess Stella," Chimera said as she sheepishly smiled.

"First you steal my dress and now you're in my castle!"

Cassandra moved her vision from Chimera to Stella and then back before looking at Bloom.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" She asked.

"They just met on the wrong foot," Bloom replied, "But some of the best friendships begin with misunderstandings like this."

"Stella," King Radius said, "I have some important news to tell you but that can wait." A smile grew on his face as he looked at his daughter, "Why don't you show your friend around for now."

"Okay daddy." Stella replied before turning toward Bloom, "Let's go."

"It was nice to meet you," Bloom said as Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone.

As they walked through the hallways of the castle Stella continued to explain about everything. They walked by the rooms that they would be staying in and then to the grand ball room that all the festivities the next day would be held. After some time Stella took Bloom to the top of one of the highest towers.

"Welcome to one of my favorite places in the castle." Stella said as she opened the large golden doors.

As they entered the room Bloom could hear birds singing amongst the tree tops in the large aviary. Stella then guided Bloom to one of the glass doors onto a balcony overlooking the forest that she had seen a little while earlier. Staring out at the beautiful scenery a flash of light from the other tower caught the young fairies attention.

"What was that?" Bloom asked as she looked at the other tower.

"That my dear was the Sun of Solaria." A voice replied from behind the two friends.

Bloom turned to see a person with a pale skin tone and dark blue eyes; her light yellow hair was in a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a powder blue blouse over a light blue skirt that reached the ground. On her arms were powder blue ribbons wrapped from her wrist to her elbows. Around her waist was a golden belt with a large golden oval belt clip. Connected to the blouse was a blue cape that almost reached the floor. On her head was a powder blue tiara with a blue crescent moon in the middle.

"Bloom I would like to introduce you to my mother." Stella said as she smiled at the woman that was walking toward the two friends.

"Queen Luna it is my pleasure to meet you." Bloom replied.

"There is no need to be so formal dear, I'm afraid the title of Queen no longer suits me." Luna said with a smile on her face, "Radius and I have had a divorce so I am a Queen no longer."

"Then Ms. Luna what is the Sun of Solaria?" Bloom asked as she turned her vision toward the other tower.

"I said just call me Luna dear," Luna replied as she walked near Bloom, "The Sun of Solaria is the source of the magic here on Solaria."

"So mom, are you helping dad with my Princess Ball?" Stella asked.

"No dear," Luna responded as she looked over at Stella, "He wanted to do everything himself this time."

"But you're the party planner." Stella commented.

"I know," Luna replied, "The only other thing that he told me was he had something to ask me that might make me very happy."

"Does that mean?" Stella asked a smile tugging at the corner of her lips that Luna replicated on her own face. "It might."

"This might sound a little dumb but what is a Princess Ball?" Bloom asked as she looked at Luna and Stella.

"A Princess Ball is when a princess is welcomed into royal society," Luna answered as she turned to look at her daughter, "It would also be the time when their parents would announce who they would be marrying."

"What!" Stella yelled with a shocked voice.

"Don't worry dear," Luna replied with a giggle, "Solaria lets their Princesses marry whoever they want."

Bloom could not help but laugh at the relieved look that was on Stella's face. The laughing caused the sun fairy to frown as she looked at her best friend.

"Bloom you might have to go through all of this yourself someday." Stella commented as she looked at her laughing friend.

Bloom's laughing stopped suddenly making Stella start herself. "Is that...true?" Bloom questioned and Luna nodded her head slightly.

"Yes dear if you are a Princess your parents might have a Princess Ball for you." Luna explained.

"I am a Princess."

"What planet are you the Princess of dear?" Luna asked as she looked at the nervous fairy.

"Sparks." Bloom answered.

"So you're the lost Princess of Sparks that I have heard about," Luna said, "Yes Sparks still had Princess Balls and they still used arranged marriages until it was attacked by the Ancestral Witches."

Luna turned her vision toward the distant horizon to see the first of the twin moons of Solaria starting to rise into the sky. She turned to look at the two younger fairies with her and smiled when she saw Stella comforting Bloom. She knew what she had just told the young fairy would shock her to her core and was happy to see how close of friends the two were.

"Okay girls I know that it will be a busy day for you two tomorrow so I think that you should go and get some sleep." Luna said.

"But mom it's still early." Stella whined.

"Yes I know it is but do you want to oversleep on your special day?" Luna asked.

"She's right Stella," Bloom said.

"Fine," Stella admitted defeat.

Luna smiled again as she watched the two fairies walk back inside the castle and through the aviary to the large golden doors. She turned to look back out at the scenery as she noticed the second moon beginning to rise above the horizon. 'I hope that we can all be a family again.' Luna thought to herself, 'if not for me and Radius but for Stella.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile under the waters surface three mermaids all grouped together. "What's happening?" Crillia asked, swimming away from a nearby creature that carried the eyes of another of her friends. "What's wrong with them? Why do they look like that?"<p>

She quickly looked to her left and right to see her two sisters with her. The sound of one of the creatures hissing caused her to place her hands up in front of the other two with her.

"They can't hear us anymore," Abriel explained. "Something has changed them into this."

"Not something," A voice said from nearby.

The three mermaids turned their vision toward the direction of the voice to see a man smirking at them from the other side of a protective barrier. A small twisted smile grew on his face before opening his mouth again.

"Someone," Valtor said with conviction in his voice.

"What did you do to them?" Seelnay snapped, resisting the urge to swim forwards past her sister to attack the strange man but the shield he had before his body prevented it.

"All I did was give them a nice new tattoo," Valtor replied as he spread his arms out wide, "it's my mark and it means that they are under my control." Crilla looked around the small cave that they had been herded into to see the V shaped glyph tattooed on the creature's necks. "And now it's your turn."

Crillia, Seelnay and Abriel all tried to swim away but the other creatures held their staffs forwards, preventing them from moving anywhere. They bared their teeth and snarled deeply at the three scared mermaids. "You're not going anywhere," Valtor smiled. "Besides, I thought you'd love to be with your friends."

"They aren't our friends, not anymore!" Seelnay snapped. "They are not our friends!"

"That's a little mean," Valtor commented, shaking his head three times. "How can you reject them like that, I think you should apologize."

"Never!" Abriel yelled back.

"Well then you brought this on yourselves," a small hole appeared in the barrier as Valtor held his hand forwards and his mark appeared on the neck of the three mermaids, making their bodies curl and change, their teeth sharpened, claws appeared on their hands and their skin discolored. The barrier repaired itself and he watched them all begin to swim away.

"Love their new look," Icy smiled from the spot that she was sitting at, "It's very evil and very nice."

"You broke out of the Omega Dimension, conquered Tides and found the inter-dimensional portal," Stormy listed, each compliment boosting the wizard's ego that little bit more. "I like it," she swooned causing Icy and Darcy to glare at her, before picking herself up and recovering with a blush. "I mean, we like it."

"You're too kind," Valtor smiled. "But I am just getting started. You know, sitting alone in Omega for so long may have weakened me but it also gave me plenty of time to think and I have developed the perfect full-proof plan, one that will destroy all of the Kingdoms and their magic will become mine."

"Care to share?" Darcy asked but he just shook his head.

"All in good time my dear, all that you need to know is that my mark will spread everywhere and the reign of Valtor will begin!" He laughed as Icy, Stormy and Darcy watched a little confused.

"But-" Icy interrupted. You're already super powerful."

"It's not enough," he explained, turning from his minions to the three witches. "To regain my full power I need the magic of the Sun." Valtor began walking toward the portal set into one of the walls of the cave that they had all been staying, "And lucky for me the sun always shines on Solaria."

A smile spread on Icy's face at the possibility of ruining the kingdom that Stella called home. Her sisters both were sharing the same enlightenment as they all stood up causing Valtor to turn and look at them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Valtor asked the three witches.

"Don't you need our help?" Stormy asked.

"No my dear," Valtor responded, "No one knows that I am free and if you show up then it might make things a little more interesting then I want right now. So you three should wait here and guard the portal." A smile appeared on Valtor's face before he turned back toward the portal, "Besides this will not take long."

The three witches watched as Valtor began cackling as he entered the portal.

* * *

><p>Stella looked over at the small clock on the stand near her bed. It read six a.m. the morning of her Princess Ball. She turned over and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep but it was no use. She was just too excited for the party to begin. She slowly climbed out of her bed and walked over to the large walk-in closet. After picking the clothes that she was going to wear for the morning Stella quickly changed and made her way out of her bedroom and down the hallway.<p>

Nearing her destination Stella could see inside the room. She smiled, looking to her friend still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Slowly walking inside the room trying not to make any sound Stella made her way over to the bed and looked down at her orange haired friend.

"Bloom it's time to get up." Stella said causing her friend to slowly open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Bloom asked looking up at Stella.

"It's six fifteen." Stella replied.

Bloom closed her eyes before opening her mouth again.

"Stella, can you give me ten more minutes." Bloom grumbled as she tried to get comfortable again.

"No Bloom we need to start to get ready for the party." Stella said as she smiled at her friend.

Bloom opened her cyan eyes and looked up at her blonde haired friend, "We have plenty of time to get ready your party is not until this afternoon." She mumbled into her pillow, "So give me ten more minutes of sleep."

Stella watched Bloom close her eyes before turning her head in the other direction. After tapping her foot on the floor of the room she raised her right hand in front of her before it began to glow a light orange. A devious smile grew on her face as she saw the mattress beneath Bloom begin glowing, the same color. Then the mattress suddenly lifted into the air and dumped everything that was on top of it onto the floor, including the Dragon Fire fairy. Bloom quickly sat up and glared directly at her friend but Stella was too busy trying not to laugh. She held her hands over her mouth but it was obvious that she was loosing that battle as giggles began to escape from her throat.

"All I asked for was ten more minutes of sleep," Bloom said as Stella began to finally let it all out, she closed her eyes and held a hand to her head. "What's so funny?"

"This." Stella commented as she waved her hands in front of her.

A small silver hand mirror appeared in front of Bloom before she took it into her left hand and looked into the reflective glass. As she looked at herself and laughed at the feathers that were tangled all through her bed head and pointed in all sorts of different directions.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get ready," Stella giggled as she walked toward the door way, "We have a lot to do before the party starts."

"Fine you win," Bloom replied as she lifted herself up off of the floor.

Stella was still giggling as Bloom exited the room with a yawn.

"So what do we have to do before your party?" Bloom asked as she heard Stella continuing to giggle.

"First we need to go and have breakfast then we have to make ourselves beautiful for the dance darling." Stella proclaimed.

"Okay then let's get going." Bloom said before the two girls made their way down to the dining hall of the castle.

Entering into the large dining hall they could see the table in the middle of the room filled with pancakes, waffles and fruit. After eating a beautifully prepared breakfast the two fairies made their way to get Stella's hair done for her special day.

"Good morning Princess Stella, ready for your big day?" A young blonde stylist asked, already with hair spray and comb in hand. Another three assistants were poised at various positions, hair supplies and various products that Bloom had never seen before strewn over the tables, counters, sinks and any other available space.

"Of course Corselia," Stella smiled, "But I need you to help my friend Bloom here as well."

"It's a pleasure," Corselia smiled making Bloom feel a little more comfortable before seeing the kindness in the woman's blue eyes. "Let's get started then."

Stella and Bloom both took a seat before their hair was washed by hand as assistants filed and treated their finger and toe nails. After Stella's long locks were washed three times and Bloom's twice, they were directed towards two mirrors where the stylists cut and trimmed any overgrown sections before they brushed out any stray hairs.

Finally, another blow dry or two later and Bloom was exhausted. She had never spent so long sitting in a chair before though had to admit things were looking pretty good. Just as two assistants started combing through Stella's hair an unknown visitor peeked through the door at everything that was happening.

'I really hate that stuck-up Princess.' Chimera thought to herself as she watched Stella laugh, 'Someone needs to put her into her place and that person should be me,' Chimera smiled silently, already envisioning her revenge. 'This is going to be so much fun. Your Princess Ball is going to be so memorable.'

The smile grew wider on the young girls face as she sent the ball of magic that had formed in her right hand toward the unsuspecting fairy.

'You will never be ready for later today after this.' Chimera thought as she watched the ball of magic near Stella.

Just before the ball of magic hit Stella one of the stylists's walked by holding a mirror in her hand. Chimera watched as the magical energy hit the glassy surface and reflected back toward her. She turned to try and avoid her own magic but was unable too. She was horrified as her hair turned into a pack of small snakes.

Without saying a word Chimera turned on her heel and hastened down the hallway, her feet pounding below as she quickened the pace and started running. Further down she noticed tow people carrying a large frosted cake, were standing in the middle of the corridor talking about which way was the fastest to get to the dining room and before she could tell them to move, one of the snakes from her hair clamped down on her lip. Chimera closed her eyes in pain and opened them just in time to plow right into the cake, falling to the ground in a mixture of cream, icing and sponge that now stained the red carpet.

Chimera looked down at her dark purple dress covered with yellow frosting before she screamed. She quickly climbed to her feet and continued down the corridors until she reached the door of the room that her mother was using. After slamming the door shut behind her, Cassandra turned to look at her daughter and started to giggle.

"What happened to you?" Cassandra asked, finally controlling herself enough to speak. "If it wasn't for that arrogant Stella none of this would have happened." Chimera answered as she looked at her dress again, "My dress is ruined."

Cassandra turned back to look at the mirror that she was sitting at. She could see her daughter trying to wipe pieces of cake off of her but giggled as she noticed that it was only pushing the cake deeper into the fabric.

"Oh it is so sad to see such a pretty girl like that." A voice said from somewhere in the room.

Both Chimera and Cassandra turned to see a man leaning against the wall of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Cassandra asked the man.

"You don't need to know my name but you do need to know that I can help you both acquire anything you desire," Valtor explained before shooting a small beam of magic at Chimera, wiping all of the icing from it and returning her dress to normal, adding a large red ribbon in her hair.

"What do you want?" Cassandra questioned, crossing her arms as Chimera admired her new bow in the mirror. "I want you to take me to the Sun of Solaria. In return you will get anything that you ever dreamed of."

"Why should we trust you?" Chimera asked, making Valtor smile a little. "What's so funny, it's a serious question, what if we take you there and you break the deal?"

"I won't break it," he answered. "But just to prove it, tell me, what you want now and I'll make it happen." The two ladies exchanged glances making Valtor laugh again. "Oh come on, no need to be shy, only children should fumble over what they want, you both already know so tell me."

"I want to become Queen of Solaria," Cassandra decided, making Valtor nod his head and look to Chimera. "I want Stella banned from the planet."

"Both very lovely choices." Closing his eyes Valtor's body began to glow a deep reddish purple before he opened his eyes and the two women felt a surge of new energy erupt from within. When it was over the glow retracted back into his chest. "Now if you may," A small smile reappeared on Valtor's face, "Please take me to the Sun."

"What did you do to us?" Cassandra questioned.

"I just granted your wishes. I went inside your minds, found a part of your soul, where your deepest desires are kept and focused my energy into making that come true. Of course a few other people needed to change at the same time."

A knocking at the door caused everyone to look at the two wooden doors. Valtor cast a spell to make himself invisible before it opened to reveal a messenger.

"Enter," Cassandra replied to the messenger.

He took a step inside the room, bowing horizontally before lifting once more. "The King has requested your presence in his private chambers; he has an important question to ask you."

"Tell him I am on my way," she replied, looking at the other side of the room where Valtor was standing, "I just have to do something first."

"Of course," he replied, walking outside and shutting the door behind him.

"I knew you'd see sense," Valtor smirked, waving his hand towards the entrance as an invitation for them to step ahead of him. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Bloom hurried down corridor after corridor, silently cursing under her breath as she entered another long hallway that ended with a wall. "Damn it!" She yelled, turning around and picking up the pace, her shoes thumping against the carpeted tiles below. Stella had mistakenly left her make-up inside her bedroom, which would have been fine if the bedroom that she was getting ready in was the only room she had. But no, Stella had one room for her clothes, another for her jewelry and make up and at least two others for her various royal possessions. The room that Bloom had been ordered out from just moments ago was the only one with a bed it seemed.<p>

So now she found herself running down corridor after corridor, hoping to find some kind of sign as to where her room actually was. "Where are the road maps?" She asked quietly, hurrying up another flight of stairs and onto another level of madness. Why did palaces always have to be so big and difficult to navigate?

Quickly she turned another corner only to receive a text message 'hurry up, Bloom this is an EMERGENCY!'

"I'm trying Stel," Bloom whispered, knowing that Stella's version of an emergency was very different to her own. Why did she have to insist that only the make-up they bought in Magix would suit the dress?

Turning another corner Bloom ran up another flight of stairs, startled by the sudden chime of her ringtone once more when she collided with something hard and fell. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking up at the man's mysterious eyes. She couldn't quite tell what had caused her to stare into them for so long but there was a strange magnetic pull, she felt the flames of the Dragon Fire burning to life inside her chest, causing her to stop herself from yelling.

"No, the fault is all mine," he replied, picking up her phone and holding it before her, making Bloom reach to take the object. Their hands touched and Bloom felt the magic inside her brew to the surface once more, she did her best to keep her face in check but he noticed something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Bloom replied, standing to her feet as he did the same and straightened his coat.

"Mom's waiting." A voice called down from the top of the stairs.

Bloom turned to see Chimera standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the two of them.

"If you'll excuse me," he smiled, walking past Bloom and to the top of the stairs to join Chimera.

Bloom stood still watching as the two of them disappeared around a corner before she steadied herself against the stair railing, waiting for what felt like extreme heat burn to pass. A guard turned the corner and began to walk down the stairs and noticed Bloom clutching the railing tightly. He rushed down to the girl to see beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, she sighed. "But I need to get to Princess Stella's make-up room, she forgot something." With a brief explanation Bloom set off in search, remembering the directions by rote until she reached the room. She leant against the door, her forehead against the timber as she looked to the floor. Who was that man and why had her magic reacted that way?

* * *

><p>Quickly following Chimera down a few corridors the two arrived at a set of large white wooden doors. As the two of them neared Valtor could see Cassandra standing outside waiting for them. A small smile appeared on her face as the two people that she was waiting for approached down the corridor.<p>

"I'm not sure how long the guards will be gone," Cassandra said as she placed her hand on the door, "Let's just get this over with before they come back."

"Yes let's." Valtor agreed.

After entering the room a smile spread across Valtor's face as he looked up at the large suspended orb. Waiting for the orbs familiar glow before he began, Valtor began to laugh as his arms rose above his head. Cassandra and Chimera watched as a stream of energy drainedfrom the orb before circling around from one side to the other and entering Valtor's body.

"So when is that stupid girl going to be banned from this plant?" Chimera asked as Valtor lowered his arms.

"Soon my dear," Valtor said as he turned to look at Chimera, "But I will not be the one to banish her."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"You and your daughter will have to make her wish come true." Valtor answered.

"I thought that you used your powers to have Stella banished." Chimera complained.

"At that time I only had enough powers to make your mothers wish come true," Valtor explained as he walked over to where Chimera was standing, "But with this you will be able to do whatever you want to."

Before Chimera could say a word Valtor kissed her forehead sending a surge of strong energy into the young woman. Chimera had never felt this much power in her body, as Valtor took a step back away from her a smile grew on her face as Cassandra looked on.

"What is that on her neck?" Cassandra asked.

"That is just my mark," Valtor explained.

Chimera began to cackle as Valtor walked over to Cassandra and looked into her eyes. She felt like she was being drawn into the silver eyes of the man standing before her. Valtor leaned over and lifted her right hand up to his lips and she could feel a strong surge of energy enter into her body a second time.

"Now you have the powers to make all your wishes come true too." Valtor said as he pulled away from Cassandra.

Cassandra lifted her hand up to her neck but could not feel anything but knew that there must be the same mark that was on her daughters neck.

"Now I must go," Valtor said as he looked at the other two in the room, "Till we meet again."

Cassandra and Chimera watched as the wizard before them disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was not until one of the guards outside the room made a sound did either woman move.

"Mom you better go and see King Radius before he starts to think something is wrong." Chimera said.

"Yes you're right." Cassandra replied before walking over to the door to exit.

'Now Stella this will be a memorable Princess Ball.' Chimera thought to herself as a wicked smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Brandon slipped out into the loading dock and removed the small gift from his pocket, the neatly presented bow on top decorating the lid. Carefully he removed it with his hand and admired the pin that lay on a dark blue satin cushion below.<p>

"It's beautiful." A voice spoke; scaring Brandon and making him replace the lid as he turned around and say Flora walking his way. "Sorry if I scared you, is that what you are giving Stella for her Princess Ball?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Let me see again." Brandon lifted the lid and Flora smiled.

"Stella will love it."

"I wasn't sure whether she would, there were a lot of other things that I could have picked, not sure if this is the best thing."

"If it came from you Stella will love it," Flora smiled, walking to the back at the toolbox and removing a spanner. "What's that for?"

"Loose screw on the board, Timmy wants to fix it up really quickly," she explained walking past him and out of the door, leaving him to his thoughts once more.

After a few moments Brandon quietly walked back into the cockpit of the ship to take his seat. As he stood in the door way he could see a single fairy sitting alone looking out the window. A small smile crossed Brandon's face as he looked at Petal sitting in her stunning dress that the other girls had put together for her.

Petal was wearing a light pink floor length ruffled gown that started with a tight bodice before spanning outwards. Matching the light pink flower belt, decorated with dark blue flowers, were elbow length gloves and a small tiara dimonde crown on her perfectly styled pigtails. Finishing it all off was a single dark blue bracelet on her left wrist and a pair of light pink heels.

Brandon walked back to his seat with his hand on the pocket that he had put the gift back into. After sitting down in his seat he turned to look out the window of the ship to see Solaria in the distance. He could see the twin moons circling around the planet.

"Do you think it really was a good idea for her to come?" Riven asked breaking the silence of the cockpit.

"We weren't going to leave Petal at Alfea all alone." Musa said as she turned to look at Riven.

"If she was going to be alone then why didn't she go back to her home planet?" Riven questioned as he turned to look at Musa.

"Riven you know that she is from Tides." Flora replied.

"Exactly," Riven commented. "Why, didn't she go back to help her home planet?"

"Listen Riven," Musa said before Petal could open her mouth, "Her mother did not want her to come home so she would stay safe."

"You know that Bloom and Stella are not going to be happy to see her." Riven said as he turned back toward the window.

"Yeah we know but they will just have to get over it." Musa replied as she turned to look at Petal.

A small reassuring smile appearing on the music fairies face as she looked at her friend. When Timmy announced that they would be landing in a few moments Musa quickly turned back toward the front of the ship. As the ship neared the ground everyone could see Bloom running in their direction wearing the dress that she had bought for the festivities.

Bloom smiled as she watched her friends exit the ship, first was Flora wearing a long pink gown with a hot pink corset, and a long pink skirt with flowers at the bottom. There were green roses attached at the shoulders, her waist and in her hair. Too finish her outfit she was wearing a beaded headband, a pearl necklace and a pair of pink fingerless gloves.

Musa was the next to exit the ship wearing a beautiful red dress with a sparkly pink ruffled corset. Dark pink belt was wrapped around her dress with a large blue jewel attached the middle of her chest by several golden cords. She was wearing her hair loose letting it cascade down her back, with a pink fan-shaped hair barrette placed delicately to the right side of her head. Long golden earrings and a pink chocker with a big red gemstone and a pair of gold swirly armbands with blue jewels attached to the top finished her outfit.

Tecna followed closely behind wearing a green gown that had a pink wrap around her chest, pink lining, ruffles and laces. In her hair was a green headband with a large green flower attached. She completed the outfit with a blue necklace and green heels.

Bloom quickly ran up and hugged Sky after the specialists walked off of the ship wearing their traditional uniforms. After kissing his cheek Bloom looked back to the ship to see Petal slowly walking out.

"What is that bitch doing here?" Bloom yelled with venom in her voice.

"Listen B," Musa said trying to get her friend to calm down, "She was going to be at Alfea all alone during this break."

"Then she should have just stayed there." Bloom responded.

"Bloom none of the teachers were going to be leaving the school." Flora replied, "So we all agreed that she should not be left alone."

"Then she should have just headed home like everyone else." Bloom argued.

"Bloom she is from Tides," Musa said with anger in her voice, "Her mother did not want her to go home with everything that is happening, and Layla wanted me to keep an eye on her."

"It's okay Musa," Petal replied, "maybe I should have stayed at Alfea."

"No Petal," Musa said as she turned toward her friend, "If you had stayed then the rest of us agreed that we would have stayed with you." A smile grew on Musa's face as she noticed Tecna and Flora agreeing with her.

"Fine," Bloom sighed as she turned back toward the castle.

After reaching the castle the group was lead to the grand ball room where the Princess Ball would be held. After a few minutes the sound of a trumpet caused everyone to turn toward the stairs of the room to see Stella slowly walking down to the dance floor. A poke at his side caused Brandon to look to his left to see Sky smiling at him. He nodded his head before walking toward Stella.

"Snookums!" Stella squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Brandon said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the small wrapped gift, "I have something for you."

Stella looked at the small gift for a few seconds as her fingers started to pull on the small red ribbon tied around the gift. Before she could unwrap the gift one of the attendants of the party ripped the small gift out of her hands and began to walk away with it.

"Where is he going with that?" Brandon asked.

"He's going to place it with all of my other gifts." Stella responded.

"I'll be right back." Brandon said before running off after the attendant.

Stella watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people. After waiting for a few moments and not seeing Brandon coming back she turned and walked over to where the others were.

"What is she doing here?" Stella asked loudly when she noticed Petal, "She's going to ruin my Princess Ball."

Before anyone could respond the trumpets played making everyone turn toward the stairs to see King Radius entering. He smiled the moment he saw Stella and waited for Brandon to join the rest of the group before clearing his throat.

"I know that this is my dear daughter's special day," King Radius began, "But I have a very important announcement to make." King Radius slowly walked down the stairs to join everyone below, "may I have Luna please step forward?"

Luna stepped forward out of the crowd and looked up at her former husband.

"Luna I love you," King Radius said with compassion in his voice making Luna smile as he walked down the stairs and looked into her eyes.

A large smile began to grow on Luna's face as she watched the king walk down to stand before her.

"Luna, would you help my love Countess Cassandra and I plan our wedding?" Radius asked.

Stella watched her mother's heart break; she felt heaviness in her chest as the realization hit her full force. Her parents weren't getting remarried. She watched as her mother slapped her father's face the echo rebounding against the walls before she pivoted on her heel and pushed past the crowds that parted like the red sea. Stella's concerned eyes trailing as she reached the main doors and opened them, disappearing into the sunlight beyond. Stella's heels clapped against the tiles as she hitched up her dress slightly to stop herself from stepping on the hem. "Stella, wait!" Brandon called but it was too late, she had already left.

Luna sat on a bench, overlooking the beauty of the forest and the palace grounds. "Mom, are you okay? Stella asked as she sat next to her.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Besides, you shouldn't be worried about me. Today's your big day." Stella didn't reply she sat twiddling her thumbs. "What's wrong honey?"

"I… this is going to sound stupid but… When you said that dad had an important announcement that might make you very happy… I thought it would be that you and him were getting back together."

"Oh sweetie," Luna gushed, leaning backwards. "It's not stupid at all. But I'm afraid that the chances of that happening are slim at best, and now that Radius wants to marry Cassandra."

"I know," Stella interrupted, leaning backwards and listening to the birds singing their sweet melody. "Why did you and dad separate?" Her face became drawn and eyes drifted to the ground. "Was it because of me?"

"No!" Luna yelled. "Stella no it wasn't you! Your father and I had a few problems but you were never one of them." Stella still hadn't looked up. "Stella, look at me." She did, lift her head to look into her mother's eyes. Luna's arms extended as she took her daughters face between her hands. "You were not the cause of this you hear me?" Stella nodded, small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Your father and I had a few issues when you were younger," Luna explained, taking her hands away from Stella's face but took one of her hands and placed in on one of Stella's right hand. "We tried to work it out because we didn't want you to grow up without either of us. So we put it off until you were at Alfea… until you were old enough to understand what was happening. Your father and I just didn't work out, he spent long hours in meetings and we lost what pulled us together in the first place."

Stella nodded, grateful for the explanation.

"Love is something worth fighting for Stella, always remember that, and from what you have told me, Brandon has been doing that for you and you for him." Stella smiled slightly before it faded and she took her hand away from her mother's grasp and held it to her head. "Stella?" Luna inquired, leaning closer to her daughter. Stella's other arm wrapped itself around her abdomen. "Stella, what's wrong?"

"I…don't…know," she groaned, standing to her feet and collapsing suddenly.

"Stella!"

Bloom crossed her arms as Radius took Cassandra's hand into his and began to dance. Sky placed a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't right," she sighed, as Sky stood by her side. "It's Stella's Princess Ball and instead the wedding announcement has taken priority."

"I know," Sky agreed. "But Stella will be ok and she'll be back dancing before you know it. She'll burst through the door and be the star of the show again, you'll see."

Suddenly the stained glass windows above the doors shattered as a body landed hard against the tiled floor. The music stopped as shards landed on fleeing guests and tinkled against the floor.

"Luna!" Radius shouted as Brandon and Sky ran to her. The door burst open and Brandon couldn't believe what his eyes saw.

Before him was something he had never seen before: neither human nor dragon but a perfect balance of both. A human's body though covered in green scales, fans extending as the beast opened its mouth. Wings spanned from its back, each one over an arm's length from connection point to tip, Segregated by flesh that allowed them to fold behind its back should it will them to.

The beasts eyes were a deep shining gold, shaped in small rectangles that angled down towards its snout. The creature's nose had flattened, nostrils moving to the sides as its top jaw became more prominent and the one below followed. But it wasn't the fangs that had caught Brandon's attention when it opened its mouth, but a piece of Stella's pink dress. He started to run forwards when Luna took a hold of his legs, her body fighting to stay conscious for just one moment longer.

"Don't…hurt…her."

"I didn't hurt her! That thing did!"

Luna fell to the floor once more, completely unconscious as Sky checked her pulse and Brandon noticed that a strip of Luna's dress had been removed from her abdomen. It now ordained the winged beast's right claw which swung violently towards some unsuspecting guests.

Luckily they all missed its razor sharp talons but as it landed the claws on its feet broke the tiles below. Sky jumped backwards, with Luna in his arms just in time to miss a swing of the dragon's spiky tail. 'Don't hurt her… Don't hurt her' her' Luna's words rushed through Brandon's head but the world around him faded. What did she mean? Did she honestly mean that this beast was Stella? Then he saw it, a glimmer of silver in the light on the Dragon's right claw, what would be a human's ring finger, was the Ring of Solaria. Its silver band and sun setting like a beacon.

"She's right," he sighed. "It's Stella."

"What did you say?" Bloom asked.

"That creature is Stella," Brandon responded, "look at its right hand."

Bloom took a quick glance at the creature's right hand and noticed the same silver band around its ring finger. She gasped before jumping to her left to avoid her friend's claws. The others noticed the ring immediately, their eyes full of disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Musa called out.

"We have to stop her." Bloom said, "But we have to do it without hurting her."

"Easier said then done," Riven replied as he avoided a swipe of Stella's tail.

"We are going to have to transform to be able to fight back." Musa called out.

"I don't like this but Musa's right." Flora agreed before watching Helia roll out of the way of one of Stella's claws.

"Okay girls Magic Winx!" Bloom yelled.

Four flashes filled the room before Musa, Bloom, Flora and Tecna began to float above Stella. Stella turned her vision toward the specialists and roared.

"Stella please stop!" Bloom pleaded as she watched her friend slowly stalk toward the boys.

Stella quickly twisted her body around hitting Sky in the side of the chest with the side of her tail sending him flying into a nearby column. Bloom watched in horror as he crumbled to the floor below. Brandon quickly made his way over to his friend to check on his condition and just as he neared Sky he heard the yells of his friends. Turning to his right he saw Riven and Timmy both flying right at him. He couldn't move in time so the three of them collided and fell to the ground, small cracks forming at the point of impact.

"Sorry about this Stella," Musa said, lifting her gaze from Riven's unconscious body to her transformed friend. "Subwoofer Blast."

A pair of purple speakers appeared near Stella before releasing a blast of loud sound causing her to roar out loudly. Stella slowly turned toward the music fairy with rage in her eyes and Flora reacted quickly. "Ivy Wrap!"

Vines grew up out of the floor wrapping around Stella's arms and legs before pulling her down to the floor. Flora felt the pain burn through her body as she struggled to keep the vines in place. Stella roared again and again, each time managing to break the vines that surrounded her before one final move set her free.

"Digital Web," Tecna yelled as she floated above Stella.

A bright green energy released from her hands and surrounded the beast, forming a cage in the shape of a ball. With a single swipe of her claws the cage surrounding her shattered sending pieces of the magical cage flying in all directions. Bloom formed a shield of fire between the shattered pieces and the innocent crowds absorbing what was left of Tecna's attack before turning toward her friend.

"Stella I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice," Bloom said with a saddened voice.

Stella turned toward the Fairy of the Dragon fire and quickly charged at her on all four's. Bloom shot attack after attack at her charging friend, missing each time as Stella jumped from side to side.

After jumping into the air at her, Bloom watched as a blast of blue energy hit Stella in the side sending her flying into wall of the hall. Bloom turned her head to see Petal in her fairy form floating not far away.

Before either girl could say a word they both heard Stella roar as she slowly got back to her feet. Bloom turned to see the rage in her friend's eyes as she glared at the young fairy floating behind her.

"Stella I am sorry about this," Bloom said as she raised both hands in the direction of her friend, "Dragon Fury!"

A powerful blast of fire was sent toward the charging dragon exploding on contact. They could all hear a tremendous roar that shook the palace walls before Stella fell to the floor and slid to a stop at Bloom's feet. Tears slowly started to flow from the orange haired fairies eyes as she looked down at her best friend.

"We need to get her back to Alfea," She spoke sadly, "Ms. Faragonda will know what to do."

After Helia securely tied Stella up to transport her back to the school for fairies he rushed over to the other members of his team. As he arrived he saw each one of them slowly opening their eyes and rubbing sore spots on their bodies. Brandon quickly turned his head to see Stella lying on the floor not far away.

After making sure the others could move they carefully got Stella back onto the ship and secured her in the back. King Radius, standing with Cassandra and Chimera, watched as the ship lifted off to head back to Magix with his daughter and her friends on board.

"Please let Stella be okay," King Radius said as the ship flew off into the distance. Cassandra turned and suddenly locked his lips in her own before leaning her cheek against his and whispering in his ear. "Listen to my voice, that creature was not your daughter. She isn't your daughter."

"But Stella," King Radius replied worry in his eyes as Cassandra leaned back and looked deep into his eyes. "That creature is was not your daughter." She pointed to her right. "Your daughter Chimera is standing right here with us."

"Yes," Radius admitted, his stare becoming vacant. "My daughter is here with me and that creature ruined her special day."

"Nice one mother." Chimera said with a smile.

"Your wish has come true just like mine," Cassandra smirked. "And now we rule Solaria and Stella can never return."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

_**Response to Anonymous Reviews:**_

Brooke maunder: Thank you for the review, we are both glad you are enjoying it. Petal's discovery will happen but not for a while yet and we will try and update when we can, hope this chapter was long enough for now.

Sky: This story is a reworking of Season 3 so we both decided to keep true to the original but make a few changes here and there (as you can see above), these will be more obvious as the story progresses and we hope you'll continue to read and offer your opinion. Thanks for the suggestion of a love interest for Petal and the compliment.

Nath: More information about Petals powers will be revealed soon. We both hope you'll continue to read and follow the story until then and thanks for the review.

**Roxy Fan 4 Ever and Chrissiemusa**


	6. Demons of the Sky

**AN: This chapter contains some violence, mild language and adult themes. We do not own the song Swimming by Florence and the Machine but highly recommend giving it a listen if you get the chance :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Demons of the Sky**

Valtor stood triumphantly on the Omega portal, his jacket flailing behind him while he surveyed his surroundings. It was a beautiful sight to behold, such destruction and chaos. Normally he would have smiled, enjoyed the vision before his eyes. But he didn't because something was troubling him, an unnerving irritation at the back of his head, demanding his attention.

"Witches!" His voice boomed before the three of them showed up, each looking a little bored as the slowly made their way to his side. "Hurry up I need you!"

"Oh now you need us," Icy stated, rolling her eyes. "And what was before?"

"That was my insurance policy; four of us would attract too much attention. I already explained all of this; you should have listened more carefully."

"We listened alright," Darcy sighed, covering her mouth from a yawn. "But we aren't in the business of being used."

"Yeah," Stormy agreed. Valtor held his hands out, emitting a red cloud of magical energy.

"Not bad," Icy admitted, the others doing the same.

"The Sun of Solaria has restored my magic but we have a problem."

"What?" Icy asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "You have a problem? But I thought you going alone was to avoid trouble?" He held an open hand in her direction and squeezed, immediately Icy felt her throat closing, oxygen and life giving air disappearing. Darcy and Stormy moved to her side.

"You never question or belittle me! I don't have to explain myself to you witches and I think the reason you felt used was because you didn't learn your place. Well," he opened his hand and she dropped to the ground, hands over her throat as she stole air from her surroundings. "I think it's time you learnt your place." He turned away from her as a picture of Bloom appeared. "This is the girl, do you know her?"

"That's Bloom," Icy coughed.

"She's a fairy from Alfea and has a group of friends who hang around and are so annoying. They call themselves the Winx Club." Darcy spat, "If you want her taken care of just ask."

"No," he replied. "We will get rid of her but we will do it together." He stared at the image, deep into Bloom's cyan eyes and wondered why she was so familiar to him but decided it didn't matter anyway. It was time they met, face to face.

* * *

><p>The ship landed inside the quad and Faragonda rushed out of her office as fast as her feet could carry her. Timmy's message about there being an emergency had put her mind on high alert. With Griselda by her side they charged forwards until the hatch opened and a group of sad and wounded fairies exited. "Girls what happened?"<p>

"You need to see for yourself," Bloom sighed as she walked back in, bringing the other with her. Then they saw her, contained inside the hull of the ship. Handcuffed and sedated. "That's Stella?" she asked and Bloom nodded. "Something happened, a spell and before we knew it she was attacking anything that moved." The dragon released a small growl as it breathed in and out slowly. "We had no choice but to sedate her, otherwise she was going to kill us all."

"I understand Bloom you did the right thing," she explained, stepping closer and getting a better look. "Oh Stella." she sighed. "Who did this to you?"

"We're not sure," Bloom replied. "But how do we reverse it?"

"There is an artifact that can help," a small voice spoke, breaking everyone's thought trains. The small body of Concordia appeared earning smiles. She examined Stella's state, quietly tutting as she went. "The only thing that can fix this is the Mirror of Truth. It can break any dark spell."

"Great let's find it and turn Stella back."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Musa, the mirror will only fix it if the universe is returning to balance. If Stella was meant to be like this then, I'm afraid, it will not work."

"We can always try," Flora explained as the others agreed.

"Then were going to the barrier mountains," Timmy explained, looking up from his computer.

"Alright but I think that Riven and Helia should stay. Saladin has explained that he needs some help getting ready for tomorrow."

"Ok," Riven replied before Faragonda uttered a spell and both Specialists disappeared. "Good luck girls and be careful there are all kinds of dangers where you are going."

"We can handle it Ms. Faragonda." Tecna replied before Bloom stepped forwards. "Any chance to make Stella her normal self and we'll take it.

"We better get going," Sky explained, "The sooner the better."

"I look forward to seeing you when you return safe and sound." The girls and guys all waved as Ms. Faragonda exited and they started the ship. "Operation turn Stella back has now begun."

* * *

><p>Petal opened the door to her dorm and removed the shoes from her feet, enjoying the freedom her toes had once more as the pain subsided. "That's better," she sighed before noticing that the door to Layla and Francis's room was open. Quietly she made her way there, fists poised to attack. No one was supposed to be back at Alfea during the break, not one except…<p>

Petal opened the door and there, sitting on the bed with her knees against her chest and her chin resting on them was Layla. "Layla!" she exclaimed rushing forwards and giving her friend a hug. When she leant back and sat next to her she saw a bandage on her left upper arm. "What happened?"

"It's nothing just a cut that's all," Layla explained her gaze distant and aura cold. Petal noticed it immediately, the Morphix fairy usually embodied a strong but warm aura but today it was ice cold.

"What's with the dress?" She asked. "I mean it's nice but why are you wearing it if you're the only one at school?"

"Flora and Musa invited me to Stella's princess ball."

"What!" Layla yelled, before laughter took over her lungs. "You sure are brave."

"Yeah I guess I am," Petal smiled sheepishly before Layla noticed a tear in her dresses fabric. "Did Stella or Bloom do that?"

"Stella did. But not the Stella you know."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, her eyes begging for an explanation and Petal gave it to her. She was speechless, unsure about how she should have reacted. "Will she be ok?"

"Yeah," Petal explained, "the girls brought me back and Ms. Faragonda came to find out what happened. I saw their ship leave just a few minutes ago."

"I should have been there," Layla sighed. "I should have been able to help."

"They all understood why you couldn't. You needed to protect Tides." Silence consumed the room for a moment before Petal spoke again. "Layla what happened? I was so worried, we all were and the Winx girls are the same."

"I know."

"We tried to call."

"I was too busy to reply," she sighed, standing and walking away for a bit before Petal reached out and took her wrist into her hand.

"Please tell me what happened, you know the others will want to know anyway."

"I know but I just, I don't want to talk about it, it complicated."

"Hey, these last few days and today have been extremely complicated. I can handle complicated so tell me what's going on." Layla looked to the floor and then into her friend's eyes.

"Ok," she gave in. "But after I tell you that's it, no more questions and no telling the others. I don't want them to worry."

"I promise," Petal nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Timmy announced, "The Barrier Mountains." Bloom and the other girls all neared the windows, watching the magnificent landscape below. "It's beautiful," Flora smiled before hearing a sigh behind her. Musa turned and saw Brandon's eyes closed. "Hey," she called, making them open. "We're going to turn her back. It will all be ok."<p>

"Yeah," Bloom added, stepping to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well get her back." Suddenly the ship began violently shaking, making Musa slam into Flora and against the ships walls while Sky and Timmy held on tightly to their controls and Brandon held Bloom to stop her falling. "What's going on?" He asked when they heard a growl and his eyes opened with surprise.

"Was that Stella?" Tecna asked as the ship flew to the other side, sending the fairies sprawling around. Musa managed to stay on her feet long enough to try and look into the cockpit but she couldn't see anything wrong. "I'll go and check it out." She offered, walking through the door and seeing that Stella was still asleep and hadn't been disturbed. With a sigh of relief she turned and was about to exit when the roof above shredded away with a loud clang of metal on metal before a griffins beak dived inside. Musa dodged its first attack before rolling away. "Musa! How's Stella?" Bloom asked, over the intercom.

"She's still out of it!" She replied when one of the beast's claws entered and swept the back of the cockpit open, sucking Musa outside. "Musa!" Flora screamed, hitting the beast with a blast of energy and running out of the back of the ship, diving into the open air. "MUSA!" The others called before knowing exactly what they had to do.

Each girl transformed and flew outside the same way when an explosion burst from the ship behind them. "No!" Bloom shrieked, turning to see another two smaller griffins already trying to attack the ship.

"What should we do?" Flora asked, turning to Tecna for guidance.

"We have to protect the ship, and Stella."

"But we can't hurt them," Flora explained, earning a strange look from Sky. "They are still living creatures, we can't just hurt them."

"Alright then we need a plan," Musa's voice explained as she flew near the others.

"Yeah but the question is what?" Bloom asked when a sudden attack from a third unseen griffin, sent them all their separate ways. Flora managed to recover enough to cast a shield, stopping its beak from hurting her while Bloom prepared a fire based attack and fired once, hitting the birds wing and forcing it to turn and face her. "Bloom, look out!"

Bloom stopped flying for a moment, making the griffin follow when she saw something that might help. Continuing her decent she turned to the beast and smiled. "Come on, you want me you need to catch me!" It snapped its beak, shrieking to the sky before putting its target down and getting its talons ready. Then Bloom took her opportunity, flying underneath an overhanging rock formation, forcing the bird to get stuck like a cork in a bottle. Its beak and feet in front of it and wings stuck behind. Bloom turned and smiled at her handy work when they all heard another sound and another piece of the ship detached. What happened next none of them were expecting. Because the moment the metal broke free they saw Stella spread her wings and take flight.

* * *

><p>Riven guided the brooms brush along one corridor, sweeping the dust into a pile as Helia, followed with a mop and bucket. He wiped his brow for a moment before turning to face the pacifist. "This really sucks you know," he explained, resisting the urge to throw the broom down the hallway or to snap it between his hands. "The others are out in the Barrier Mountains, the most dangerous monsters lurk there and what are we doing?" It was rhetorical, Helia knew exactly what they were doing and so did he. "We're cleaning up crap before school starts tomorrow. I mean come on, were specialists, not maids."<p>

Helia smiled before walking to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look everything is going to be fine, alright, Musa and the others they can turn Stella back."

"I know," he shrugged his pale friends hand from his shoulder before looking out of a nearby window. "I just wish we didn't have to do this stuff."

"Well if you'd rather muck out the dragon stables instead you are more than welcome to," Codatorta's voice boomed from behind, making both young men stand to attention.

"No sir," Helia explained when his Grandfather walked past him.

"Now, now Codatorta isn't it a little early for commanding the troops. Maybe you should keep all your energy for the long year ahead."

"Just keeping up standards," he smiled before flexing a little and watching Helia jump slightly. With a hearty chuckle he sauntered down the hallway and out of sight. "I know he can be a little intimidating," Saladin consoled.

"Not to me, too bad they got rid of teacher vs. student matches otherwise I'd take him on," Riven smirked, punching one fist into his open hand.

"There is no need for that yet Riven, but you might want to be careful what you wish for," Saladin smiled. "I came to thank you both for helping me out, I know that you're minds are probably on other things but it really means a lot to know I can count on you."

"You're welcome Grandfather," Helia smiled. "We're always happy to help out, aren't we Riven?" He looked to the magenta haired specialist who admitted defeat by crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Yeah I guess."

"Well I need to get back to work but thought I'd stretch the legs a little. I'm sure that your friends will all return home safe and sound."

"We know they will," Helia replied before their white haired mentor walked down the hallway and turned a corner. "They will come back ok won't they?" Riven lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, wondering the answer to that very question himself.

* * *

><p>Bloom's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, this isn't good girls!" She called, watching her best friend soar into the sky, before diving back down towards the ship, her claws poised to attack. With a smash she grabbed one of the birds with her claws and pulled them from the ship, tossing them towards the rocks.<p>

"We have to stop her! She'll kill them!" Flora yelled.

"But how?" Tecna asked as the other two griffins continued their assault on the ship. "How do we stop them all?"

"I don't know," Bloom admitted. "Musa, you and Flora deal with the others on the ship, Tecna and I will try and get Stella to calm down."

"Ok," they agreed before Musa and Flora both flew off in pursuit of the ship.

"What should we do to get them off?" Flora questioned.

"I have an idea; I'll use a sound wave attack against them." Flying underneath the ship as Flora watched on Musa placed her hands below the hull and concentrated, sending a pounding beat through the ships computers and into the ears of the two griffins slowly tearing the ship apart.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"A sonic wave attack," Brandon smiled, watching the griffins grip release on the ships glass, giving it a moment of peace. "It must be Musa; she's trying to shake them off."

Opening her eyes Musa flew back to see the griffins had freed themselves from the ship but were now looking at them for bait. "Flora go!"

Stella slammed the body of the griffin against the rocks as a loud snap echoed down the crevasse. Bloom and Tecna both hovered above, watching Stella fly away from the dead griffin and turn to look at the two of them. Neither girl blinked, both knew that they needed to get her back into the ship so they could help her but, at the very least, she hadn't attacked the…yet. It was a delicate operation, one that Tecna has devised. Though, containing her inside a digital cage wouldn't be as easy as it previously seemed.

"Why isn't she attacking us?" Bloom asked when Tecna heard a scream to her left. Both of them turned, looking at the two griffins flying in their direction, their friends nowhere to be seen. "Musa! Flora!"

"Bloom look out!" Tecna cried, diving through the air and pushing the Dragon Fire fairy down as both griffins attacked Stella who flew high above them, screeching. "We need to follow her, and we need to do it now!" An explosion of sound hit both girls, sending them spiraling in the air before they turned and saw her. It was another griffin, much larger then the others, standing over the body of her dead young. "What is that?" Bloom asked Tecna as she swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

"Their mother."

Musa propped herself up, inspecting the deep claw like gash on her upper arm and watching shadows pass over head. Carefully she got to her feet before walking across the rocky surface and seeing Flora in the distance. "Flora!" She called, "we have to help the others." The mature fairy agreed by nodding her head, though another claw gash was on her thigh and stung like hell.

Both baby griffins, hearing their mothers cry flew to her side before the mother flew after Stella and slammed its body into hers, sending both of them into the rocky mountainside. "Stella!" Bloom called after her as the other griffins went in another attack.

"Girls why don't we try a relocation spell," Flora explained, reaching their side with Musa. "We could use the one that Palladium taught us."

"But it's a new spell for us, how do we know it will even work?" Bloom asked.

"No idea," Tecna explained. "But it's got to be better then doing nothing. They are too strong and this is the only way for us to save Stella so I say we go for it."

"Alright then, on the count of three," Bloom explained as Stella's head was slammed into the rock and she became unconscious. "One…two…three!" Four beams of light of light erupted from the girl's hands and hit the mother and her babies, all of them disappearing from sight.

"Where did they go?" Musa asked.

"Not far, but far enough to get us the hell out of here," Tecna replied, waving in the air for the guys to come down and land.

"IS she ok Bloom?" Brandon asked once Timmy successfully maneuvered the ship. Bloom placed her hand on her friend's neck, feeling for her pulse. It was strong and her breathing was shallow. "She's fine, might want to keep her contained just in case." Brandon nodded, using the cuffs he had to tie her legs together as the girls used levitation magic to move her back into the broken and beaten down hull.

Sitting in the ship Sky placed a cotton ball against a bottle of disinfectant before gently placing it on Flora's thigh which elicited a sharp inhale on her part. "Sorry," he apologized. "Those claws sure are nasty though right."

"Yeah," Flora agreed. "But as long as we get Stella back then it will all be ok."

"Thanks for saving us girls," Timmy smiled and the girls did the same. "It's nice to know you've got our backs."

"Anytime," Tecna replied. "Now let's get Stella turned back before anything else attacks us."

Once the ship landed in the snow, after another hour or so of flying, Timmy announced their arrival. "Here we are the Crystal Ice Spirits should be right ahead."

"Well then let's get going," Bloom encouraged, making Flora stand to her feet before grimacing and sitting back down.

"You ok, Flo?" Musa asked, moving to her side and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's just sore." Her right hand reached instinctively to the bandage on her thigh.

"We should keep moving," Brandon explained, looking to the nature fairy and not wanting to sound pushy.

"Go, you should turn her back as soon as possible."

"I'll stay with her," Musa explained. "There is no point in having the both of us slow you down."

"I'll stay too, try and repair as much of the ship as I can," Timmy stepped forwards, wrench in hand and Bloom nodded, "Alright."

The small group of four walked through the door and into the hull. Stella's eyes opened making them all step backwards, Sky and Brandon defending the other girls in case anything bad happened. She lifted her head and looked directly into Brandon's eyes before moving her front and back legs, the cuffs clattering as she did so. "I think she wants to be let out," Sky noted and Brandon stepped forwards as she groaned slightly.

"Be careful," Tecna warned, watching him take step after step.

The dragon's eyes softened when his hand touched her claw and he unclipped them using a key. With all of her legs free Stella stretched her back before looking back to Bloom and hanging her head down. Bloom stepped past Sky and reached her hand forwards, touching her rough skin along her elongated nose and feeling her friend lean to her touch.

"Why is she so shy all of a sudden?" Tecna stepped forwards looking at the beast that showed the faintest form of recognition in her eyes. "Stella?" She asked and the dragon nodded its head, making them smile.

"We're going to turn you back but you need to follow us, ok?" Another nod at Bloom's words and they were away: Sky and Brandon leading the group with Stella in the middle and Bloom and Tecna at the back.

The passed ice caves and caverns, felt the crunch of snow beneath their shoes. After ten minutes of travelling, Sky stopped. "I think we're here." Tecna checked her handheld.

"Yeah this is supposed to be the place."

"Welcome fairies and specialists." A distant voice echoed through from the walls.

"What?" Bloom asked as she looked around the cavern that everyone was in, "Who said that?"

"We did." A different sounding voice echoed as four large pillars began to illuminate the cavern.

"Now why have you awoken us?" A third voice asked with an impatient voice.

"We have to-"

"No," interrupted a fourth voice, stopping Bloom's explanation as soon as it started. "We want Stella to tell us."

She lifted her head, looking at the four figures with wide eyes before opening her mouth, uncertain about whether she would be able to speak. "Go on, you can do it."

"I-" she managed before smiling as Bloom, Tecna, Sky and Brandon all did the same. "I am not supposed to be like this. This isn't who I am and I need to change back."

"Why should we care about one fairy?" The second voice asked.

"Yeah what makes you so special?" The third added.

"Because she's the princess of her realm!" The fourth answered, obviously irritated.

"Why do you have to be so critical of everything? Hell we're just guardians of the mirror of truth, were not condemning her to live like that forever."

"It will be the one to decide your fate," the first groaned.

"I've been stuck with you for years; I am the senior guardian so I get to tell them about the mirror."

"We've all been here long enough to know-"

"Hmm, hmm," Bloom cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "You were saying, about the mirror."

"It is located somewhere inside the labyrinth but only your heart can lead you there."

"Well then we better get looking," Sky smiled.

"No," the second spoke. "Only the one who is in need of the mirror must go, the rest remain here until they return."

"But what if she gets lost?" Brandon asked, "She can't go alone, what if she loses control again, you might not have a mirror left."

"This is how it has to be."

"No we're going with her," Bloom explained, stepping forwards. "At the very least to protect the mirror should she lose control, the last thing that you want is to be the guardians of nothing so please, let us go with her."

The guardians whispered among themselves before the first spoke again.

"No, if you want the mirror then Stella is to go alone."

"I'll be fine," she spoke, making her boyfriend and best friend both look to her. "I'm ready to go; if this is the only way then it's the only way. It has to happen and they're the guardians so we have to do this." Brandon looked down when Stella tilted her head and lowered it, so she could look into his eyes. "I'll be ok."

"I know," he replied. "And you better get going, the sooner you get turned back the sooner we can go home." Stella smiled before nodding her head and an ice passage to her left glowed with white. She strode towards it, carefully fitting through and walking out of sight, leaving her friends far behind.

Stella felt the snow crunch underneath her claws as she slowly walked down the passageway. Nearing the end of the tunnel she stopped, seeing that there were two possible paths up ahead, rather then a single one. Looking at both she wondered which was the best way and whether this was the true test of her courage. Then, as if a vision blurred her reality, she saw her mother in the tunnel to her right, smiling and waving towards her. Stella smiled as stepped closer when she turned and saw the other. Another being started to materialize, it was Chimera. Stella roared louder then she ever thought possible at the smirking and laughing figure that pointed and snarled. "You will pay for what you did to me!" Stella yelled before looking back to her mother, so calm and peaceful, so forgiving. She had seriously injured her after their little discussion.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, wondering what kind of test of her heart had…then she realized what it was. The girls talked about how she had regained control over herself, her emotions. When she was first transformed all she felt was burning hatred and rage but, just moments before and now, she felt at peace, happy that this would all be over soon. Looking away from the laughing Chimera with a snort she walked towards her mother's image and then, just as her foot touched the entrance to the cave, a white glow emanated from her core, bursting to the surface and illuminating each and every part of the dark and frozen cavern.

Bloom sat on the ice cold ground with her knees to her chest, Brandon was across from her, sharing the same feeling of dread. Tecna and Sky sat nearby. "She'll be ok Bloom." Sky spoke up, earning her attention. "She's a strong fairy, she'll get through this."

"I know," She admitted. "I'm just scared that something bad might-"

ROAR

"Stella!" Brandon yelled, charging to his feet and ignoring the warnings from the ice spirits to not proceed through the tunnel. Bloom was in close pursuit, both wondering what happened to make her roar the way she did, she sounded angry, like she had lost all control of her emotions again. But, the moment they reached the end of a tunnel they were covered with light. Once Brandon opened his eyes he looked to see Stella had transformed back. She fell to her knees and he ran to her aid, using his cape to cover her ripped dress and cold skin. She looked into his eyes as he smiled. "I love you, Stella."

"I love you too." Leaning backwards he fished in his pocket to find his gift before holding it before her.

"I got this for your Princess Ball," he explained. "My dad gave it to my mom and they passed it down to me. It's a special gift, something that holds true value to me and, in my family; it means that you are going to be together forever. Stella I want to be with you forever." Stella opened the box and nearly fainted at how beautiful it was, nothing too fancy, but nothing too simple, just perfect.

"I love it. And I love you." Their lips connected as Bloom looked away and saw Sky and Tecna both arrive.

"Operation turn back Stella is now complete," Bloom announced before standing to her feet. "We better get back to the others and back to school. Ms. Faragonda will be happy to see you back to your normal self again."

"I'm happy to be me again too, dragon scales do nothing for the skin darling," she smiled before it slipped, as if realization had struck her full force. "What's wrong Stella?"

"Classes start tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Petal awoke the following morning to see Layla had already left their dorm, for some reason she has been making a habit out of doing so, going for a run or a swim, maybe it was to distract herself from what happened, the stories that she told Petal were scary and she didn't know how she would have reacted, knowing that her kingdom was in danger.<p>

But today was the first day of school and so she decided to make the most of it. Quickly she got to her feet, got dressed, went down to have breakfast and was happy to see Stella had turned back into herself again. She noticed that Layla was sitting with them but she still didn't look too pleased. Suddenly Alice walked next to her, tapping the fairy on the shoulder. Petal lifted her head and offered a smile. "Hey Alice, hope you had a good break."

"Yeah," she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Petal, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked and she nodded, leading her dorm mate to the Dragonfire Tower. They both leant against the balcony and silence immediately filled the air. "I'm glad Layla's back," Alice admitted making Petal nod her head and look to her hands. "So am I," she replied.

"She's been quiet though since she got back, all she did was ask me about my holiday, but when I asked her she wouldn't tell me." Petal hesitated slightly before looking in her friends eyes.

"She wouldn't tell me anything either, I guess whatever it is she will tell us when she's ready." Alice nodded, accepting the lie before looking out over the forest. "But Layla isn't what you want to talk about is it?" Petal asked and Alice's lips parted slightly before she shook her head.

"No its not," she explained, turning away and leaning against the balcony as Petal continued to look out over the landscape in the distance. "I wanted to ask, and this might sound a little strange, but…what's it like? Living without a dad?" Petal looked Alice in the eye before nervously laughing slightly. "What? I'm serious."

"I guess I just want to know why you're asking me."

"My parents," Alice sighed. "They haven't been getting along recently, at first it was just a little fighting every now and then but it just escalated over the holidays."

"They're getting a divorce aren't they?" Small tears filled her eyes as she closed them and nodded her head making Petal place a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay; sometimes things just don't work out the way we want them to." Alice opened her eyes.

"It's just…they are giving me a choice. Making me choose who I want to live with and I want to live with both of them."

"But it's not possible," Petal finished before Alice nodded. "Well I never knew who my father was," Petal explained, looking back over Lake Ethemera and Red Fountain, floating in the distance. "My entire life the only one who was there was my mum and, I guess, not having a dad made us closer. But she was always protective of me, always telling me what I should and shouldn't do, who I should be friends with. She always taught me that the world was a scary place, and sometimes things happen that we don't understand. But the important part is to remain true to ourselves."

"But did you get annoyed? I mean with your mom telling you all that stuff?" Petal smiled before looking to her and she shook her head. "No…because she was right. At first it annoyed me, she seemed so critical of everything I did when I was a kid, but then something happened and I realized that she was right. The world is a scary place, and there are people out there that only want to hut us and those who really love us." Alice nodded in understanding before looking at the view herself. "The hardest part is choosing between the two."

"But who do I choose? I love my mother and father."

"Go with your heart and what feels right, I'm sure you'll still be able to see the other," Petal explained. "Just remember that even though it's about them you need to make it about yourself. Which one of them truly has your best interests at heart?"

"Mom says that if I go with her then I can stay at Alfea, dad wants me to attend a different school in out galaxy."

"Then it's a no brainer!" Petal laughed, throwing her hands in the air. "Pick mom and stay with us!"

"It's a little harder then that," Alice smiled. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Petal replied, turning around and noticing a plaque on the wall. Placing her hand over the metal she read the inscription. "Hey Alice," she called, reading the title. "What's this? It says that this wing was added after the Army of Decay attack."

"It was; it's called the Dragonfire Tower."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Petal mumbled to herself suddenly feeling dizzy. She fell forwards, bracing herself against the wall for a moment, taking a deep breath or two. "Hey are you ok?" Alice asked, supporting her. "Yeah," she replied, waiting for the spell to disappear.

"Sit down," Alice commanded and she did, carefully slide until she sat on the floor and leant backwards. After a few moments the world around her stopped spinning. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine," Petal explained though Alice's eyes danced with worry. "It's ok I'm fine, it been a busy day, I didn't get a chance for breakfast that's all. So what's the Dragonfire?"

"It's a power, derived from the Great Dragon that created the universe. It's Bloom's power source and she saved the school using it and so they named this tower after her."

"Always knew Bloom had a big head," Petal joked. "Now I can see why." Alice laughed.

"She hasn't been that welcoming has she?"

"No," Petal replied shaking her head. "Layla and the others seem okay though, still not sure about Stella though, it's like we clash or something."

"Stella managed to upset a group of third years once, it didn't end well. Stella's ok when you get to know her but yeah she's more high maintenance then me."

"You? High maintenance?" Petal laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I guess you're just too fashion conscious for your own good."

"And you should eat breakfast more often," Alice replied, standing to her feet and offering her hand. Petal took it before making her way back to her feet. "We better get back; I think Faragonda is making an address later this afternoon."

"More fun to look forward to," Petal joked.

"Welcome to Alfea," Alice laughed.

* * *

><p>With the girls settled back into their dorm Stella walked down the main stairs and outside when she bumped into someone, knocking them down. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there," she apologized a little sheepishly before releasing a beaming smile. "Nova!" She exclaimed making the younger Solarian get to her feet and hug her. "Hey how are you?"<p>

"I'm great, starting my first semester at Alfea," she replied before her face showed a lot more somber look in it, "How are you?"

"I'm ok," she sighed before the two walked to a nearby bench and took a seat. "Have you heard anything from the palace?"

"Yeah," Nova sighed. "I'm afraid that there's a warrant out for your arrest."

"What?"

"You and the Winx, if anyone sees you inside Solaria they are to arrest you onsite. It's something Chimera and Cassandra released but just for people of Solaria to know about."

"She has no right to make these royal proclamations. What does my father say about it?"

"He hasn't said anything, most of the time while Cassandra's talking he just sits there and lets her make all the major decisions. It doesn't help that Chimera is taking over too." Stella stormed to her feet, putting her hands on her hips. "She must have spelled him; I need to find out what's happened to him."

"But trying to could put you in serious danger," Nova replied. "Not just for you but for Queen Luna too."

"Mom?" She asked; turning and taking a seat once more. "How is she?"

"I haven't seen her myself but heard some of the palace guards say that Cassandra is keeping her inside the palace to recuperate. She still has a few broken ribs that need healing and some cuts and bruises but it's not that that concerns me."

"Why is she keeping my mother there? You don't think…"

"It's to stop you from coming back, a kind of hostage, to stop you from interfering until she and King Radius are married." Stella was speechless; she slumped in her seat, staring at the ground in disbelief. She knew that Cassandra was evil but this was on a whole new level. "What am I supposed to do?" She sobbed, Nova putting a hand on her friends shoulders as they trembled.

"It will be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," Nova smiled. "If you need anything just ask."

"I do need something," Stella explained, looking to her eyes. "I need you to take a message to my mother, something I'll write for you to give her and I need you to keep me updated. I want to make sure that Cassandra's plans are stopped."

"Glad to be of service princess," Nova smiled.

* * *

><p>Musa walked down the halls making her way to the music room, hoping to have a go at playing the grand piano for a while in order to relax a little after the day's events. However, as she reached the door she heard beautiful music already resonating from behind. "Must be the new club practicing," she thought before stepping inside and seeing another fairy, conducting every classical instrument she could think about before her. The violins strummed, the flute piped, the harp plucked and it all worked together into a wonderful combination. "Wow," she sighed, making the music stop immediately and the light blonde turn to face her.<p>

"Sorry," Musa apologized. "That just sounded so lovely."

"Thank you," The fairy smiled, extending her hand as Musa took a hold of it in her own. "I'm Galatea."

"Musa," she greeted before realizing something. "You're the Princess of Harmonia right? It's an honor your majesty."

"Please there is no need for the formalities," Galatea rolled her eyes. "Just Galatea is fine by me."

"Galatea it is, so you have power over classical instruments?"

"Yes, my mother and father are the same. What about you?"

"Mine is a little more upbeat, rap, pop a bit of jazz, I like a mixture of stuff."

"That's cool," Galatea smiled before she started to pack up her instruments.

"Wait a minute, don't pack them up. What do you say about having a jam session?" She turned, looking into Musa's eyes before nodding. Sure, but what song do you want to do?"

"Do you know the song Swimming by Florence and the Machine?" Galatea nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure I do, I love the strings in that song."

"Great, then how about you play the instrumental stuff and I'll handle the beats." She walked to the drum kit and took a seat as Galatea conducted her instruments into the air. "Ready…3…2…1"

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Drank further away from the shore_

_And deeper into the drink_

_Sat on the bottom of the ocean,_

_A stern and stubborn rock_

_Cause your songs remind me of swimming,_

_But somehow I forgot_

Musa cracked her eyes open and looked over to see a wide smile on Galatea's face. She could tell that her new friend must have been having the time of her life.

_I was sinking, but now I'm sunk_

_And I was drinking, and now I'm drunk_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_But somehow I forgot_

_I tried to remember the chorus_

_I can't remember the verse_

_Cause that song sent me swimming_

_Is now the life jacket that burst_

Musa could feel the smile on her face growing before closing her eyes again.

_Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor_

_Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_But I can't swim anymore_

_Pull me out the water, cold and blue_

_I open my eyes and I see that it's you_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

Neither girl noticed as a small crowd of fairies gathering at the door, each one swaying with the music.

_Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_

_Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_

_And cross my fingers, and hope for the best_

_Then all of a sudden, I heard a note_

_It started in my chest and ended in my throat_

_Then I realized, then I realized_

_I was swimming,_

_Yes, I was swimming_

_And now I'm swimming_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Oh, your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started…_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started…_

_to sink._

As the song finished a loud roar caused the two fairies to turn toward the door to see everyone who had gathered to listen to the two fairies singing. Each girl had a large smile on their faces as Musa took a bow and Galatea curtsied to the crowd. After everyone outside the room dispersed laughter filled the area. Both girls laughed. "That was great; I haven't played with someone for such a long time."

"Neither have I," Musa admitted. "I had a lot of fun but I need to get back to my dorm."

"Probably a good idea," Galatea replied, lowering her instruments and walking to Musa before opening her arms for a hug. Musa returned the gesture before she started for the door.

"Hey, we should do this again sometime, only if you want to of course." Musa suggested and Galatea smiled, nodding her head. "I'd like that very much."

"Well see you later."

"Bye," the door closed as Galatea started to pack away her instruments, humming the tune in her head as she did.

* * *

><p>"What? But she can't do that can she?" Bloom yelled as Stella took a seat next to her friend on the bed.<p>

"I'm afraid she can, but the hardest part is stopping this marriage and, at the same time getting my mother the hell out of there."

"It will be tricky, especially if Nova's information is correct," Tecna explained. "It adds a complication to it all."

"At least the wedding isn't for a while right? That gives us plenty of time to get used to it all." Flora pointed out, earning nods from her other friends before the door opened and Musa walked in. "Hey Musa it's about time you showed up."

"Sorry I was having a jam session," she smiled. "I met Princess Galatea of Harmonia."

"I met a first year too," Flora announced. "Where she comes from fairies actually write and read books, strange right, but interesting at the same time." Her gaze turned to Layla who had been sitting quietly in the room. "Layla?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, snapping back to reality.

"Are your ok sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied, standing to her feet. "I just need some fresh air that's all." She walked out the door, the other girls watching her every move.

"I'm really worried about her," Bloom voiced, the others agreeing.

"We should follow her, I think I know where she has gone," Musa explained and they all followed the music fairy to the small dance studio. Music emitted from beyond as she danced and twirled before stopping, falling to her knees and sobbing. Musa ran to her side and took her friend into her arms as the others crowded around and the music stopped. "Layla you have to tell us what's going on."

"It's just…it's so complicated, too complicated."

"Try us," Tecna joked. "We've had to deal with complicated before, what's the difference now?"

"I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We won't," Bloom replied. "So what's going on? What really happened on Tides?" Musa leant back before taking a seat on the floor, the other girls all crowding around, ready to listen. "This guy named Valtor broke out of the Omega Gate. He's a powerful wizard and has been using his magic to brand the mermaid guards and most of the citizens. Tides has fallen into chaos, people are scared and then need my help but I can't face him, he's too strong and hidden and, and I just don't want to be here right now. I want to be back home, helping my father and mother to protect our people from him. But they insisted that I come back for the semester."

"You know we could all help," Musa explained. "We could go with you as well, to help you save Tides."

"You can't," she shook her head. "I don't want you put in danger because of something I should be able to handle by myself."

"It doesn't matter," Bloom replied. "You need help and we want to give it to you, right Stella?" Stella nodded before biting her lip for a moment. "Well-"

"LADIES!" A distant voice yelled, making them all whip their heads around to see Griselda standing at the entrance, a scowl on her face, arms crossed and her foot tapping. "What do you think you are doing inside the dance hall at this hour? You know that classrooms are off limits to students after five p.m. unless supervised or with permission from another member of staff." The group all got to their feet as Layla explained that they didn't have permission and that they would leave.

* * *

><p>After dinner the girls convened inside Tecna's dorm room. "Alright, we're all ready to go."<p>

"I…uh…" Stella stumbled. "I can't go…I gave Nova a note earlier today and transported her to Solaria so I want to hear what's happening with my mom. Plus I can cover you all while you're gone; make sure that Griselda doesn't realize that you've slipped away."

"Do you think that would work?" Bloom asked Tecna who nodded her head.

"We should be able to do it ok and it would help to have someone here just in case things go pear shaped so to speak."

"I'm really sorry Layla," Stella apologized, stepping forwards to the fairy and placing her hands on her shoulders, "Really sorry."

"Both of our realms are in danger," Layla replied before offering a kind and understanding smile. "We both have to do what we have to do." Stella nodded before their portal appeared, the girls all waved back to Stella as they stepped through and they disappeared.

Releasing a sigh Stella was about to go and have a shower and get to bed for the evening when there was a knock on the main dorms entrance. Closing the door to Tecna and Musa's room as she went Stella opened it to see Petal standing beyond. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Layla?" Petal asked, hoping that Musa, Flora or Tecna would answer the door instead.

"Yeah," Stella ducked her head outside the door, looking to her right and then to her left before pulling Petal inside and closing the door behind them.

"Hey what's your problem?" The water fairy asked before Stella placed a finger to her lips.

"It's Layla; she took the other back with her to Tides. To try and find out how to defeat this Valtor guy and restore the planet to balance."

"But why didn't she tell me, or the rest of her dorm, we only just got her back and now she's rushing back into danger again? He does she know she can free the mermaids from his mark anyway?"

"I don't kn-" Stella stopped, before looking at Petal with furrowed eyes. "Wait a minute! You knew about this the entire time?"

"Well…yeah."

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"Because you had turned into some freaky dragon!" Petal snapped. "I asked Layla what was going on and she told me, but, only did because I told her that I would keep the information to myself which I did, because I value her friendship."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough," Petal replied, looking to the floor for a moment. "Look I know me showing up at your Princess Ball must have upset you but Layla was the first person who ever showed me kindness here at Alfea, and she and I are friends, she paused. "Look I'm not completely knowledgeable about the world of magic, I don't even know the source of my own power yet, but what I do know is that I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Stella looked to the girl's eyes, staring into those pools and wondering whether she was right. Turning into a dragon and having life take such an uncertain twist had taught her something that life was precious and some battles are not worth fighting. Choosing her mother over revenge against Chimera had touched the mirrors heart, maybe she could do the same to Petal. "Ok, she nodded. "But I'll need your help covering for them while they are away." She extended her hand before Petal took it in her grasp and both smiled, "Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**AN: Thanks go to Nath, Lycory, winxgirl 1997, Bearybeach and Tonks94 for their reviews! We hope that you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Terror from the Deep

**Warning: This chapter contains some violence and mentions of blood.**

**Chapter 5**

**Terror from the deep**

"Teredor what are we going to do?" The queen asked as she watched the king walking across the room to look out the window.

"I don't know Niobe." King Teredor answered.

Both were worried about what was happening to their home realm. The wizard Valtor had somehow escaped through the Omega portal and was placing a seal on everyone that he ran into. Each person would then become the loyal servant of this wizard and would attack anyone around them friend, family… anyone. It was to the point that both queen and king were worried that he could not be stopped.

"We fight!" A voice called out of no where.

They turned to see Layla and her friends appear in the middle of the throne room. A large smile appeared on Niobe's face when she saw her daughter and Teredor felt the same happiness.

They moved as quickly as they could and wrapped their arms around their daughter for a few moments. "You should not have come." Teredor said as he took a step back from his daughter.

"No, I came back with my friends to help save Tides." Layla said as she turned to look at the others, "Mom and dad let me introduce you to my friends the Winx." A smile grew on Layla's face as she looked at her friends, "Girls this is my mother and father."

King Teredor was a well build, broad shouldered man with a deep skin tone. He had dark blue hair that reached his shoulder blades and a moustache and goatee beard to accompany it. His brown eyes showed so much care in them for his daughter. On his head was a single and very simple crown centered with a ruby. He wore a large purple jacket that ended at his shoulders with a golden trim over a purple and gold vest that ended at his golden belt and purple pants. Under the vest was a white dress shirt. Covering his knees and feet were knee high boots, light purple in color and a golden stripe finished them off on the top of the leather. Around his neck was a gold and purple necklace and on his left hand was a single golden ring with a large purple gem.

Niobe, Teredor's wife, was immaculately dressed. She had long brown hair like her daughter, a darker shade of cyan eyes showed the fear that she had for her subjects. She wore a customary purple dress with puffy sleeves, the purple shade of the dress ended at her elbows but continued as white flared arms with golden trim at the wrist and end of the sleeve. The purple bodice was attached to a blue skirt that reached the floor with golden trim along the bottom, an inner skirt was visible in the front colored from top to bottom purple, violet, and then white. Around her neck, extending from the top of the violet cape that extended to the floor was a high necked purple collar, lined with gold to match the rest of the dress. She also wore a blue headpiece with a matching necklace and earrings. A blue ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail.

Teredor looked at the others with a stern expression. "None of you should have come. You should all go back to Alfea now."

"No," Bloom stepped forwards. "We came all this way and promised Layla that we would help protect Tides. And we are not the kind of people who break our promises." Bloom turned to see smiles on her friend's faces, showing that they agreed with her statement. She looked to Layla's parents again. "I don't want to see another planet suffer like my home planet of Sparx did at the hand of the Ancestral Witches."

Teredor knew all too well about the fate of Sparx and what happened to its king and queen. He knew that they could never let other forces take their castle, but relying on others was never something easy and these girls deserved more then being mixed in their problems.

"No I will not allow you to risk yourself for our planet." Teredor replied. "This is our problem and we can deal with it ourselves.

"Stop being so proud dad!" Layla yelled.

"I am not being proud," Teredor said harshly. "Tides has always solved dealt with problems without any outside interference."

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder caused Teredor to turn his vision toward his wife. He could see the sadness in her eyes, "Dear she is right." Niobe replied, "We have sent so many guards against Valtor and all have either been defeated or now are under his powers."

"But we can not allow anything to happen to Layla." Teredor said as he looked into her dark cyan eyes.

"Dad," Layla said causing him to turn his vision toward her, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to hide away and do nothing while the people of my home suffer?" Layla took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I could never do that. I will use my powers to help my home with or without your consent and I will do it with my friends."

Layla turned away from her father before walking out of the doors of the throne room. The others were following closely behind. Teredor took a step towards the door but was stopped when he felt queen Niobe's hand placed on his shoulder again. He turned as she shook her head and he took a deep breath and watched the doors close behind them. "Please be careful Layla." He said as Niobe wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a rock inside the inter-dimensional portal Valtor slowly opened his eyes. "I sense that fairy Bloom nearby."<p>

"Let us take care of her." Stormy replied as she stood up from the rock that she was sitting on, "We'll feed her and her friends to the mer-monsters."

"Even better," Icy replied, "We'll beat her and her little friends and then bring her back here to you on a sliver platter."

"I very much like how you think Icy." Valtor replied as he looked over at the ice witch.

"You'll have Bloom in your hands in no time at all." Icy said as a small smile appeared on her face. "Count on it."

* * *

><p>Layla arrived at the sea shore, the waves lapping against the rocks outside the palace.<p>

"The oceans used to be so beautiful," she sighed, looking down and closing her eyes. Her shoulder shuddered and Bloom stepped forwards, placing a hand against her arm. "The sea seems lifeless," she sighed.

"But it won't for long." Layla looked to her before Musa stood on her other side and offered a friendly smile. "Yeah, we'll have it back to the way it was before you know it."

Suddenly something gripped around Layla's ankle and before she knew what was happening she was being pulled under the water. Bloom and Musa grabbed onto her arms, holding her with as much strength as they could before she loosened from their grasp.

"Layla!" Musa yelled. "Quickly, cast an oxygen spell. We have to go after her."

Everyone except Flora quickly dived into the ocean, their faces surrounded by a bubble of air. Bloom noticed that her roommate was the only one not with them. Pointing toward the surface Bloom watched as Tecna and Musa nodded their heads before turning and chasing after Layla.

Bloom breached the surface of the water to see Flora nervously looking off into the distance. "Is everything okay Flora?" Bloom called out.

"Yeah," Flora replied as she curled into a small ball with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Everything is okay."

"Then if everything is fine," Bloom said looking at her friend. "Why are you sitting there? We need to hurry and catch up with the others."

"I…I…" she stuttered, "I can't swim."

"What," Bloom jaw dropped before she climbed out of the water, "Didn't you learn how when you were younger?"

"No," Flora admitted as tears rolled down her legs.

"Why not?" Bloom asked as she sat next to her friend.

"When I was younger," Flora began, looking to the sand. "My mother took me to the stream that was near our home. She wanted me to learn how to swim but it had rained a few days before. We arrived at the stream and I looked at the water, it did not look like it was flowing very fast and mom got into the edge of it. She extended her hand out for me to take and I took a step out into the water."

"After a few moments I was having such fun that was until I slipped on a rock as I started to get out of the water. My mom tried to grab my hand but the water swept me away." Sobs forced their way into her voice. "I was finally able to get myself out of the stream and I sat down on the shore crying. My mother found me not long after that and we both went home. A few days later she wanted to take me out to practice some more but when I tried to take a step into the water I just froze," Flora looked up at Bloom with tears freely flowing from her eyes, "I just couldn't move."

"Flora, its ok."

"No its not! I should be able to swim! So that I can be helpful when things like this happen."

"But you didn't know that this would happen," Bloom explained. "None of us did, and you can't change what happened in the past."

"I just-" she paused. "I hate that I can't be as much help to my friends as they have always been to me."

"It's okay Flora," Bloom sighed as she stood up and took a step into the water. "But we better get going so we can catch up to the others."

"But I can't."

"Just hold onto me and I will swim for both of us." Bloom replied as she extended her hand out toward the rattled fairy.

Flora nervously extended her hand toward her friend but, just as her fingers wrapped around Bloom's hand a blast of pink energy below the water flew high into the two fairies watched as something landed on the ground not far from them.

Both girls recoiled with shock until Layla shot out of the sea and landed on shore with a bang, Musa and Tecna following closely behind. "Girls," Bloom sighed helping Layla to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine," Tecna replied, getting back to her feet. "Ok Layla what did you want to do with her now?" The Princess of Tides approached the unconscious mermaid.

"I want us to try and break the spell on her; maybe convergence magic will be able to do the trick."

"I suppose we should give it a shot," Musa added, stepping next to her friend as the others surrounded the marked beast. "What have we got to lose?" The answer was nothing so they decided to try it. Each of the fairies focused their magic, hoping for a positive outcome but, after a few moments of effort, nothing occurred.

Layla released her focus and sighed, a little tired from the experience before the mermaid came back into the realm of consciousness and dived for the water. None of them stopped her. "Well we tried," Bloom sighed. "I guess we need something stronger to break their hold."

"I guess," Layla replied before holding her head high. "We should keep on moving."

"Yeah," Flora agreed, grateful that they were staying on dry land now. "I wonder how Stella is doing."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door caused Stella to turn her head. She had just been checking in on Kiko for Bloom while she was gone. Exiting out of Bloom and Flora's room she walked to the front with the small blue and white bunny following. Cracking the door she saw Petal standing in the hallway.<p>

"Is everything ok Petal?" Stella asked as she opened the door a little wider.

"Yeah I was just checking to see if you had heard anything yet." Petal replied walking into the dorm, "Also Professor Palladium was mad that none of you girls were in class today."

"Did he ask if anyone knew where we were?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Petal responded, "But I threw him off for you, said that Bloom caught a bug and it spread through the dorm. Ophelia has you on bed rest. Unfortunately that doesn't work for Layla."

"What excuse can we use for her?" Stella questioned.

"He turned to look at me after I said that and I knew I had to come up with something so I told him that she caught the same thing that you girls caught and she was told to stay in here until all of you get better."

"Do you think he bought it?"

"Not sure. But he did just go through with the rest of the class without asking anyone else. But we need to be careful. Just incase he calls anyone to check."

Petal noticed something move along the floor, heading towards Bloom's room she looked towards the shadow and a small bunny looked at her from behind the door. Bending down she extended her hand to the small blue and white furred rabbit with a smile on her face. "It's ok little one," Petal said with a gentle voice. "I won't hurt you."

Kiko slowly jumped over to Petal and sniffed her hand. After a few seconds he hopped back into the room and disappeared. Stella giggled at Petal's puzzled expression.

"What's that for? I wouldn't have hurt it."

"Don't feel bad it took me a little while before Kiko trusted me." Stella replied as she placed a hand on Petal's shoulder.

Minutes later Kiko hopped out of the room again and stopped Petal's feet. He looked up at her with his brown eyes before hopping up and down to get her attention. Looking down Petal smiled before bending over to try and pet him.

Just as she was about to touch his head a bright flash of light filled the dorm. "Stella." A voice called out as the light dissipated. It was Nova, she stood on her shaking feet, her body white and pale, blood falling from her right arm and her eyes were slowly closing. "Nova!" Stella shrieked, running to her side as she plummeted to the floor. She placed a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up," she replied. "This isn't good."

Three knocks on the door sounded and Petal's eyes widened. "Quickly, we need to hide her."

"Girls!" Griselda called from outside.

Petal helped to lift the young star fairy and moved her into the girl's bathroom and laying her on the floor before closing it. "I'll stay here and look after her, you deal with Griselda." She whispered pulling the door closed as Stella gulped nervously and started for the door.

Stella slowly cracked the door open to see the stern look on the deputy headmistress' face. "Why were you girls not in classes today?" She demanded.

"Uh…" Stella stumbled. "We have been sick. Bloom caught something bad so," she faked a cough. "Its pretty contagious, you'd be best to stay away for your own health." Griselda pursed her lips before pushing the door open and walking inside, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"Then what was that bright light I saw just before, the one that filled the hallway?"

Stella thought again, trying to do it quickly before the deputy reached Musa and Tecna's room. "It was probably the sun; the afternoon sun can be pretty bright in here sometimes."

Griselda placed her hand on the handle and Stella panicked before they heard a proper cough come from the right. She lifted her hand and turned. "Who was that?"

"That was…Bloom, she's in the bathroom, poor things been suffering." Stella put it down and Griselda decided to avoid any further questions as Petal started to fake vomit into the toilet bowl making Stella stop herself from laughing. "I better go and help her."

"Yes you should," Griselda replied, avoiding the area and walking back towards the door.

"I'll be sending down Ophelia to check you all out if you aren't in classes tomorrow."

"Sure," Stella smiled running towards the bathroom as the door closed and she pulled back to see Nova still unconscious on the tiles. "That was close, thanks for the back-up."

"No problem," Petal smiled. "Years of practice. I tricked my mum a few times so I wouldn't have to go to school and take tests I hadn't studied for." Petal then turned her vision toward Nova, "But what do we do with her?"

* * *

><p>Flying above the surface of the water the girls could see a small island in the distance. "Let's land over there for a small break." Layla called out pointing at the island, "We still have a lot of the planet to search."<p>

The girls nodded before landing near a tree and sitting down. "My wings are killing me." Musa complained.

"Oh too bad," A voice called out from above the girls making them look up to see the Trix with smirks on their faces.

Flying into the air Bloom sent a blast of energy toward Icy, she watched as the ice witch dodged the attack and shot one of her own blasts toward Bloom. Bloom created a shield to block the attack and smiled at Icy. "You know you're going to have to do better then that Icy."

"Yeah, yeah." Icy replied as she shot a burst of energy toward Bloom.

"We don't have time to deal with you right now." Layla yelled as she sent out a burst of Morphix toward Stormy and Darcy.

Stormy dodged the blast of energy and watched as it hit Darcy sending her falling into the water below. Turning toward the other fairies she looked directly at Flora. "It's time to remove the weakest link."

Stormy focused her energy into her right hand creating a dagger made out of lightning before throwing it at the nature fairy. A smile grew on her face as she watched the knife impact sending Flora falling from the sky.

The sound of Flora calling out in pain caused Bloom to turn to see her friend falling toward the water. 'I need to save her.' she thought as she rushed toward Flora, 'She'll never make it back to the island; we have flown out too far from it.'

"What do you think you're doing?" Icy yelled as she started to throw balls of energy toward Bloom hitting her in the back.

Icy laughed as she saw Bloom struggle to stay in the sky. Sending another blast of energy toward the struggling fairy she watched as Bloom's wings began to freeze.

The girls turned to see both Bloom and Flora falling toward the water.

"Bloom!" Musa yelled out.

'I'm sorry for this Flora.' Bloom thought to herself, "Save Flora!" Bloom yelled back, "She can't swim!"

Musa watched as Bloom plunged into the water before rushing toward her friend. She and Tecna both arrived at the same time catching Flora's arms before she fell in.

"You okay Flo?" Musa asked when she noticed her friend's eyes slowly opening.

"Yeah," Flora replied as her wings began to flutter to support her.

"Good let's beat these witches." Tecna said as she watched Darcy flew out of the water.

Musa, Flora and Tecna gathered their magic sending it toward the two. They tried to avoid the attack but were stopped when their legs were tied together by a string of Morphix. The attack hit the two witches sending them flying off into the distance.

Bloom could feel the ground below her begin to shake. She knew that she had fallen to the bottom of the ocean and was glad that she managed to create a oxygen spell just in time so she could breathe. She tried to move her wings but they were not responding. Slowly opening her eyes she could see the surface high above her, she also noticed multiple mermaids that look like monsters swimming high above.

Standing to her feet she look up just in time to see one of the creatures swim down and swipe its claws at her. She rolled to her right to try and avoid the strike but being underwater had made her sluggish and she could feel as cuts formed on her right leg.

As she tried to get up to her feet again a pulse of pain shot through her body. Over coming the pain she stood to her feet before feeling the ground beneath her shake more violently then before.

Falling to her knees the ground started to rise above sea level, the water slowly running down the sides of the alter style building she was standing on. Finally reaching air she took a breath before seeing Valtor flying towards her. He landed in front of her and smiled. "Hello Bloom."

"Valtor," she sighed, trying to get to her feet but the pain rippled through her body one more.

"Please don't strain yourself," he smiled. "There is no need. That gash looks pretty bad."

"Its fine," she shook off, watching the other girls still battling the Trix in the background.

"You know that if you fly away right now we'll spare you." Her vision turned to meet his. "I mean, the only reason that any of you have been mixed up inside our little plan is because you are intruding yourselves. No one asked you to come here and put yourselves in danger."

"No they didn't," Bloom admitted. "But good people are supposed to help protect and save others."

"So you are good then?"

"What?" She asked and he started to chuckle.

"You really think that you and your friends are good, if anything you are putting more people in danger then necessary. My little scheme to take over the magical dimension was planned to avoid any unnecessary casualties and I'm afraid you are ruining that."

"And your plan is what exactly?" Bloom grimaced, "Just to take over the magical dimension? That doesn't sound very original."

"But my dear Bloom it doesn't have to be," he smiled. "After all, the Ancestresses have already paved my way to success, taking care of your parents and the other two heirs to the throne. All that has left me with is you and of course the three heads of the schools."

"What do you mean the other two heirs?" Valtor smiled before chuckling lightly to himself. "You really can't figure it out? Dear you obviously aren't as smart as you think you are."

A small smile appeared across Bloom's lips that she hoped Valtor would not notice as she watched the girls chase off the Trix with a convergence attack. The sound of boots stepping across stone caused Bloom to turn her vision back at Valtor to see him walking toward her.

"I am telling you this out of curtsey. Stay out of my way." Valtor whispered into her ear, "If you don't then I will not be responsible for what happens to your friends."

"Valtor get away from her!" A voice yelled from the distance.

He turned to see the girls flying down towards the two and the ruin they were on. A small smile appeared on his face as Layla landed nearby. "Why hello my dear Princess."

"I might be a Princess but I'm definitely not yours!"

"No I may not." Valtor replied as he bowed toward Layla.

"I want you off of my planet!" Layla commanded as she formed a ball of Morphix in her right hand, "And I want you to release all of the mermaids that you have spelled."

"I will leave Tides when I please," Valtor laughed, "And the mermaids will continue to be under my powers, as will all of you eventually."

Layla threw a ball of Morphix at the overconfident wizard who raised his left hand and caught it, "Nice try Princess, but not good enough." The attack incinerated to pieces in his hand, making Layla's jaw drop slightly. He turned to look at Bloom over his shoulder with a wicked smile on his face before speaking.

"You remember what I said Bloom, about you medaling in my plans. I am a man of my word."

Before Bloom knew what was happening a bright light eclipsed the area making her shield her eyes with her arms, the others Winx girls all releasing gasps as they did the same. When she opened her eyes Bloom noticed that Valtor had disappeared before looking over at Layla who was on her knees. "Layla!" She called, getting to her feet and moving as fast as she could to her side. When she reached her the other girls landed and moved to her side.

Layla opened her eyes but all she saw was darkness and the girls stared into her white eyes with sadness. "Layla?"

"I can't see," she spoke softly before her breathing hitched and tears formed in her eyes. "I c-can't s-see anything."

* * *

><p>The echo of boots walking on top of the rocks of the inter-dimensional portal caused the Trix to turn their heads toward the entrance of the room. Valtor calmly walked into the large cavern they had all been using for a home since they had arrived on Tides.<p>

"Pack up girls." Valtor smiled looking at the three young witches, "We're leaving."

"Good this place is too damp anyway." Stormy said as she stood up.

"Any ideas where were going to go?" Darcy asked.

"To see an old friend." Valtor commented as he walked toward the portal.

* * *

><p>The girls were sitting near the coast on a small island, each one of them saddened by what had just happened during the fight with Valtor. They knew that they needed to defeat him so not another soul would have to suffer like the mermaids of Tides or like Layla had. Turning toward the ocean Musa gasped when she saw someone stick their head above the water.<p>

"What's wrong Musa?" Flora asked as she looked out into the ocean.

"I thought that I just saw a mermaid but it looked a little different."

"What do you mean it looked different?" Layla asked.

"It didn't look like she was under Valtor's powers." Musa replied before pointing back out at the mermaid that had just surfaced again, "There she is."

The mermaid swam towards the group with sadness in her eyes. Her long red hair, tied inside a ponytail and floating on the waters surface following her every move. Her orange eyes looked to Layla's pure white ones as tears appeared. Musa looked through the water's surface, noticing a beautiful purplish blue tail similar to that of a fishes only different to that of her mermaid sisters. Her wings were dark blue, orange and yellow, separated by black lines. Over her left shoulder Musa and the others could see the hilt of a sword attached to her back.

"Cousin Layla." The mermaid said with sadness in her voice.

"I know that voice," Layla replied, "Tressa is that you?"

"Yes Cousin," Tressa replied, "Is it true?"

"That I am blind?" Layla asked before nodding her head, "Yes it's true I was blinded by an evil wizard named Valtor."

"I am so sorry for you Layla." Tressa said as she climbed out of the water and wrapped her arms around Layla.

"What brings you here?" Bloom asked.

"I…I c-c-couldn't save her." Tressa sobbed with tears in her eyes, "I just ran away."

"What do you mean Tressa?" Layla asked.

"M-m-mother she was captured by some of those hideous creatures." Tressa replied, "The ones that used to be my sisters and friends. I was just to scared to do anything and I hid, when they were gone I just ran."

"What about the Scepter?" Layla asked and she shook her head before realizing that she needed to voice her thoughts with words rather then body language. "It's gone; my mother had it when she was taken but…" Tressa paused, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm not sure whether she still has it or if it's been moved somewhere else."

"What is this Scepter that you're talking about?" Bloom inquired.

"It belongs to my mother, Queen Ligea. It harnesses the power of the oceans. It also has great healing capabilities."

"Wait a minute!" Musa realized. "If we find it do you think it could remove the dark spell that's been placed on Layla?"

"I-I'm not sure," Tressa stuttered.

"Either way we need to help the Queen," Tecna decided diplomatically. "If we save her and manage to find the scepter then maybe she will know whether it will work, it's almost like killing two birds with one stone." The others agreed. "Alright, then we should get going," Bloom explained, looking back out over the ocean and feeling Flora's shaking hand enter her own. She turned to the nature fairy and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I've got you. Tressa can you and Musa help Layla?"

"But how are we going to breathe underwater?" Musa asked.

"I am the fairy of Morphix," Layla replied as she stuck her hand out, "Give me your hands."

They nodded, each taking hold of Layla's hands before, she casted a spell and a thing layer of Morphix surrounded each girl. "That will let you breath underwater and also talk."

The girls nodded their heads before diving into the water, heading into the unknown. Following Tressa into the depths everyone arrived at the edge of an underwater city. "Welcome to the city of mermaids." Tressa replied with sadness in her voice.

"This is horrible." Flora said as she looked at the distruction.

The beautiful city that was once the home to the mermaids of Tides had fallen into ruins. Walls of the buildings were all along the oceans floor. They could see claw marks cutting out holes in a few of the still standing walls and buildings. Stella looked inside one of the nearby buildings to see that she could look out the top up to the surface from where they had just come.

"Do you know where your mother is Tressa?" Musa asked.

"I think that they would have taken her to a cave near the castle." Tressa replied, "It is one that is supposed to contain a Kraken."

"Wait, aren't Kraken's mythical beings?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know it is just a legend and that was the direction that I could see them taking my mother while I hid."

"It's okay Tressa will find Queen Ligea." Layla replied with a comforting voice as she squeezed Tressa's hand.

"Let's go find your mom Tressa." Bloom said as she looked at the young mermaid.

"Alright but we need to be careful as we go."

The sound of a creature hissing caused the girls to duck behind a partially collapsed wall. Glancing through a hole at the top of the wall Musa could see a few transformed mermaids swimming in the distance. "How many can you see Musa?" Bloom asked.

Musa raised three fingers before ducking back behind the wall. "Is everything alright Musa?" Flora asked her friend from where she was hiding near Bloom.

"I think that they saw me," she replied before the hissing sound began to grow, confirming her suspicions. "What are we going to do?" Flora asked with a worried voice. Bloom quickly looked through the same gap at the top of the wall Musa used to see that another five mermaids had joined the first three.

"Tressa where is the cave that the Kraken is thought to be in?" Bloom asked as she turned to look at the young mermaid.

"We need to get to the other side of the city to reach it." Tressa explained as she heard another three hisses. "Why?"

"We need someone to swim off and cause a distraction while the rest of us make it to the cave." Bloom replied as she slid back down from the top of the wall.

"I'll do it." Musa said, "I'm the one that they saw so I should be the one that they chase."

"You're not going alone." Tecna replied as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"No we can't let you do this," Flora protested.

"We don't have a choice Flora," Musa explained. Hearing the mermaids hisses growing louder and louder.

"Buy us as much time as you can," Bloom replied and the two friends nodded before swimming over the wall and in the opposite direction. Bloom peered through the gap Musa had used before and turned. "All clear lets find your mom."

* * *

><p>Alice exited the library with her books in hand when Stella stopped in front of her and panted. "Wow, you aren't easy to find."<p>

"Why were you trying to find me?" She asked a little perplexed. The two hadn't really gotten along ever since Stella tried to reorganize Mirta's wardrobe to her standards the year before. Mirta hated every piece of clothing and Alice decided to intervene by changing it all back to what suited her gothic styled friend. They hadn't seen eye to eye since and she wondered why the sun fairy wanted her. "It's Nova," she explained. "We need your help, she has a terrible fever and you're an ice fairy so we thought that you could help."

"First who is Nova?" Alice asked with a puzzled look on her face, "And second who is we?"

"Nova is one of my closet friends from Solaria," Stella replied. "Petal and I have been trying to help her out, but nothing has worked."

Alice could see tears slowly escaping from the other young fairies eyes. The way that Stella looked at her Alice could tell that Stella was really worried about this friend.

"Alright, where is she?"

"She's in our dorm for now," Stella said before heading toward the dorms.

"Why haven't you called the nurse?"

"It's a little more complicated then you think it is."

Petal placed her fingers against Nova's forehead and removed them at the sudden burning sensation. She had no idea who this girl was or why she was in such a state but knew that Alice would be able to help. Luckily the two burst through the door. "Just in time."

"You have to help her." Petal said as she turned to look at Nova, "I can only make the water so cold and it is not enough to break her fever." A few tears started to escape from the corner of her eyes before turning to look back at Alice, "Please."

"You know we should take her to Ophelia." Alice replied as she looked at her friend.

"We can't I don't want Layla to get in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she turned to look at Stella.

"You know how she and the other girls left to go to Tides?" Stella asked and watched Alice nod her head, "They kind of didn't get permission to go."

"But that still does not explain why you didn't take her to Ophelia."

"I came here to see if Stella had heard anything from the girls when Nova arrived." Petal replied, "While I was here Ms. Griselda showed up and asked why they were not in class. I ended up helping Stella fool her into thinking that Bloom was in the restroom heaving up what she had eaten."

"Okay." Alice said as she walked over to where Petal was sitting next to Nova, "I'll do what I can but I still think you should go and get Ophelia."

"I don't want Layla to get into any trouble."

"I know," Alice replied, "But I am sure that they would understand."

"Let's give her some room." Stella said as she placed a hand on Petal's shoulder.

Petal turned to look up at Stella with tears flowing from her eyes. Nodding her head she slowly stood up and walked over to the other side of the room before sitting on the floor.

"You don't know Nova very well." Stella said after a few minutes of the room being quiet, "Why are you so determined to help her?"

"She reminds me of one of my two best friends back home." Petal replied as she pulled out her phone.

After handing Stella the phone she looked at the picture that Petal had pulled up. She saw Petal sitting between two girls that looked identical to each other. Each girl had their arms on each other shoulders and she could tell that they were having fun because of the smiles on their faces.

"Who are they?" Stella asked.

"They are my best friends in the whole world." Petal smiled at the picture, "Sophia is the one sitting to the left of me." The smile faded as Petal continued. "Ameena is the one sitting to the right of me."

"Is everything ok with them?" Stella asked.

"Sophia yes, but Ameena no," Petal sad with sadness in her voice. "A few years ago Ameena became sick, so sick that she had to be placed into a hospital."

"How is she doing now?" Alice asked as she placed some ice on Nova's head.

"She has had some good days and some bad but I haven't talked to her sister since I came here." Petal admitted, "I just hope that she is getting better."

"What has her sickness been like?" Stella asked.

"High fever's like Nova has, coughing and weakness."

"Sounds like a cold." Alice replied as she looked over at the other two.

"That's what the doctor's thought at first." Petal said, "They told her mom to take her home and let her get some rest and she should get better. But she still has not gotten better."

"What hospital is she in?" Stella asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was thinking maybe having her transferred off of Tides to one here on Magix." Petal had nearly forgotten that she had been faking her home location. Stella couldn't really transfer someone from Earth to Magix but she smiled at the offer regardless. "That would be nice. But the doctor told us that she can not be moved. She might not survive the trip."

"I am so sorry for your friend." Stella said as she wrapped her arms around Petal, "I understand why you are so concerned about Nova now even though you don't really know her."

"Girls I have done everything that I can," Alice said as she stood up. "But she needs medical attention; we need to get her to Ophelia."

"But what about Layla and the others?" Petal asked.

"We don't have a choice." Stella replied as she stood up, "Alice is right let's get her to the nurse."

* * *

><p>Bloom and Tressa continued to look out of the cave looking for any sign of Musa or Tecna. They felt sick to their stomachs knowing how many mermaids had chased after them and how dangerous they were. "Do you think they will be alright?" Tressa asked as she turned her vision toward Bloom.<p>

"I hope so." Bloom replied before turning to look at the place that Flora and Layla were sitting, "We need to find your mother soon."

"You're right," Tressa agreed as she turned to look in the same direction as Bloom. "I hate seeing Layla like this. I want her to be back to her normal self, she just seems like a shell of herself without her sight."

"I am sure that any of us would be the same if we lost our sight."

Bloom turned down another corridor, peering through the depths when she saw a shadow and prepared an attack. The shadow came closer and closer, until the light from her ball of flame lit up their faces. "Musa! Tecna!" She yelled with glee, swimming to the two exhausted girls. Tecna leant against the wall with Musa's arm over her shoulder. "You're alive," Bloom sighed with relief. "Just," Tecna sighed breathlessly. She grimaced, slightly making Bloom help Musa to the floor where she held her hand over the gash on her side. "What happened?" She asked and Musa looked to her, catching her breath when the others rounded the corner. "Bloom we have been waiting for-" Flora paused before rushing forwards. Layla and Tressa were following behind her. "You made it."

"Yeah," Tecna sighed. "Just. Musa got caught by a pack of them; they dragged her under and as I caught her and brought her towards the surface one landed a cut on her side."

Musa lifted her hand to see the long claw marks, as blood escaped into the water like a small red cloud. She covered it again to try and stop the bleeding.

"We're both exhausted," Musa sighed, looking to Bloom. "You have to go without us."

"What? No we're not going without you." She defied but Tecna interrupted. "Yes you are. You need to find Queen Ligea and restore Layla's sight. We'll both be ok we just need to rest, we'd just slow you down."

"But what if they come back again?" Layla asked. "What if they find you?"

"They won't," Tecna reassured, "we managed to find a way to lose them and I don't think these mermaids are smart enough to try and find us. We'll stay in hiding until its safe.

Bloom looked to Layla and Tressa before turning back to her two injured friends. "Go, Bloom. We'll be fine."

"Is…Is some one there?" A voice weakly called out before anyone could move.

Bloom turned her light in the direction of the voice and tears began to form in the corner of Tressa's eyes, "Mother."

Looking through the cages bars Tressa smiled. Her mother's long dark green hair, tied in a half bun, was reflecting against the light that shone through and she seemed alright. Her gold amberish eyes opened and she smiled, swimming closer using her green tail and taking her daughters hands in her own. Tressa gazed at her long light green eyebrows, her matching wings and brown almost copper colored tiara. Her waterproof blush stayed firmly in place accentuation her beauty and the two gold seashells covering her breasts with jewels attached and her necklace all proved her status as Queen.

"Tressa my dear," She sighed. "I am so glad you are safe."

"I'm glad to see you too mother." Tressa said with tears flowing from her eyes, "I am sorry that I was not able to save you, I…I was too scared."

"It's okay dear," Queen Ligea replied as she extended her arms through the bars of the cell door to hug Tressa. The Queen looked to the left of her daughter as they separated to see five other girls, two were sitting on the floor. There was only one she recognized.

"Layla?" Queen Ligea asked while tears filled her eyes as she watched the young princess turn her direction to reveal her pure white eyes. "Oh my God," she sighed. "What happened to you?"

"We can explain all that later," Bloom interrupted. "Sorry, I'm Bloom and this is Flora, Musa and Tecna." Bloom looked over to see Musa wince in pain before turning back to Queen Ligea. "We need to get you out of here."

"Its not possible," the Queen sighed. "The Kraken has been lurking the halls, checking the cells, mine in particular. We can't get out without him noticing."

"Yes we can." Flora asserted. "I know that we can do this."

The Queen seemed a little worried, she wasn't sure it was possible to outrun the Kraken, even if they did make it through the cell and into the open water. Krakens were fast, dangerous creatures; their tentacles were long and strong and could push them through the water quickly. "Alright," she nodded. "But you need to find my staff first; the coral gem can heal Layla."

The sound of Tecna screaming caused everyone to turn and see flying through the water into the bars of a different cell before slowly floating back down to the floor. They then noticed Musa wrapped up in a dark green tentacle.

"Musa!" Tressa called out.

"Save your mother." Musa said with pain in her voice.

Slowly the rest of the large creature entered into the prison area. It looked at them with deep red eyes before wrapping Layla tightly around her body with a second tentacle. Bloom and Flora sent blasts of energy at the creature to only watch as it ducked under the blasts and swimming deeper into the cave system.

"We need to save them." Tecna said as she slowly swam over to her friends.

"Alright, Tressa you get your mother out of the cell while we-" Bloom began.

"No Bloom, Tressa needs to go with you." Tecna interrupted, "I am too weak to fight that creature. I do have enough magic to get her mother out of the cell though."

"Ok," Bloom nodded, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I-I'm going to stay and help Tecna." Flora said.

"But why?" Bloom asked.

"B…Because I can't swim it would make it harder for you to get them back here."

"She's right," Tecna agreed. "It would be hard for you to get back with three people that can't swim on their own."

"No it won't." Tressa replied, "I can carry Musa while I help Layla."

"But won't that slow you down too much?" Flora asked as she turned to look at the young mermaid.

"No." Tressa replied as she shook her head, "Because I am such a coward I have found out that I can swim fast."

"Tressa dear you are no coward." Queen Ligea said from the cell.

Tressa quickly turned toward her mother and placed her hands on the bars of the cell.

"But mother I hid instead of trying to help free you."

"You were just scared my dear," Queen Ligea smiled at her daughter. "If you had done anything then you might have been captured along with me or even transformed like all the other mermaids. If that had happened then my heart would have been broken, but now you have shown your courage by bringing Layla and her friends here to try and save me."

A few tears began to flow from Tressa's eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Now go and save your friends."

"Thank you mother," Tressa replied as she nodded her head.

"Then let's get going." Bloom said as she turned toward the direction that her friends had been taken.

"I'll have the Queen free by the time that you get back." Tecna said as she turned toward the cell.

Tressa nodded her head before the two of them took off into the darkness not realizing that they had left Flora behind.

"Is…Is there anything that I can do to help?" Flora asked.

"Yeah you can," Tecna began to say before turning to look at Flora. "Wait didn't you go with Bloom and Tressa?"

"No, they left me behind." Flora replied, "I don't think that they realized that they left me."

"Okay then since you have more magic maybe you can use it to bend the bars open while I look for the scepter."

"Okay." Flora said as she walked over to the cell.

Lifting her hands toward the cell they began to glow a light pink color before a few vines began to grow from the ground of the prison and wrap around bars. After a few moments the bars of the cell began to pull away from the rock. Once free they slowly floated to the floor.

Queen Ligea slowly swam out of the cell that she had been a prisoner in before wrapping her arms around the young nature fairy. "Thank you for freeing me."

"Your welcome your majesty." Flora replied as the Queen moved back.

"Is this your scepter?" Tecna asked as she swam out of a different cell.

"Let me see it." Queen Ligea responded.

Tecna swam over and handed the Queen the beautiful red rod with a large red coral gem attached to the top. A smile grew on the Queen's face as she nodded her head. "Yes this is my scepter."

The Queen then turned to look into the darkness that everyone else had gone.

"Now all we need is to get Layla and take her to the surface so the rod can absorb the light of twilight."

"Flora you should go and help the others now," Tecna explained and she looked rather distantly to her.

"But I can't swim properly."

"Leave that to me," Queen Ligea replied, placing two fingers into her mouth and whistling. A sound wave rippled through the water towards the outside and they heard a squeaky call return.

Flora's eyes widened and she smiled as a dolphin, sleek and silver, swam in her direction and stopped at the Queen, bowing its head and closing its eyes. "Help Flora and the others." she explained and it swam to the nature fairy. "Hold onto its fin and she'll help you." Flora carefully took hold of the dolphin's slippery back fin and held on tight before giggling as it pulled her through the water.

"Let Layla go!" Someone yelled in the distance.

The dolphin that was pulling Flora along slowed down when they saw a beam of orange energy hit a large creature in the mouth. It was a huge octopus, dark green in color with glowing deep red eyes.

Flora quickly looked around the area to see Musa lying on the ground still placing her hands over where she had been cut. Then turning toward the creature she could see it moving Layla dangerously close to its open mouth. Thinking quickly she shot a blast of energy into the mouth wrapping the beak tightly with vines.

"Flora where were you?" Bloom asked.

"You two left me behind," Flora replied before turning her vision toward Tressa. "Your mother is free and is waiting for us."

Tressa nodded as a smile spread on her face. She turned toward the Kraken and swam as fast as her tail would allow dodging the creature's tentacles as she neared the one that was wrapped around Layla. With a single swing a large cloud of purple filled the area before Layla was freed from the slowly falling tentacle.

The Kraken tried to swim a small distance before falling to the floor of the cave. After a few final twitches it stopped moving.

"Sorry about leaving you behind Flora." Bloom apologized.

"That's okay," she replied, "Let's just get out of here."

Bloom nodded her head before swimming down to where Musa was lying. After carefully wrapping her arm around her friend Bloom lifted her up off of the floor and to the dolphin that Flora had arrived on. Musa gingerly wrapped her arm around the dolphin's fin before it slowly began to swim back the direction that it had come from.

After Bloom had grabbed Flora's hand she looked back to see Tressa holding onto Layla swimming right behind her. None of the girls noticed when a small portal opened near the body of the Kraken below.

Valtor smirked at the creature lying on the ground. "You're not finished with them yet." He slowly raised his hand toward the creature and it and the tentacle that was cut off began to glow. When the light dissipated not one but two Krakens were swimming in the cave. "Now you two go and finish what you had started and destroy those fairies."

The two Krakens cowered before Valtor before swimming off into the distance after the fairies and the mermaid that had just left.

Arriving back at the cells the dolphin slowly let Musa off of its back before swimming off into the distance. Carefully the Queen bent down next to the weakened fairy before she rubbed her hands together until they glowed with light. Carefully Tecna moved her arm away from the cut as the Queens hands rested against her. The burning sensation lasted for a moment but caused Musa to close her eyes in pain, when it had stopped she looked down to see the cut had sealed. "Thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome," the Queen smiled. "But you need to be careful, it will still hurt for a few days, it takes time for the magical healing agents to work further below the surface of the wound. But you will be fine."

Musa nodded before slowly sitting up and the Queen offered her hand to help her to her feet. They turned to the caves exit and approached it, suddenly hearing strange sounds echoing behind them.

"What was that?" Flora asked with fear in her voice.

"We need to hurry." Tecna called out as she saw the two Krakens swimming approaching fast.

The others turned and saw the same thing before they started swimming as fast as they could. Bloom noticed that they were not going to escape the cave and the look in Flora's eyes told her she was thinking the same thing. Turning they sent attack after attack toward the creatures. "We just need to slow them down," she said, releasing energy into the ceiling of the cave.

The two fairies blasts caused part of the ceiling to collapse trapping one of the Kraken's to the floor. They watched in horror as the second creature swam past them right toward the Queen. Before they could say anything the creature swung its massive tentacle hitting her right in the back, the force of the impact forcing her to let go of the scepter that she had been carrying.

Quickly Musa dived, catching the Queen and swimming away while Tecna made a dive for the scepter and caught it in her open hand. Flora swam towards the entrance with Tressa closely behind holding Layla while the others were all heading in the same direction. "What are we supposed to do now?" Musa yelled. "How do we stop that thing?"

Flora had no idea and then she felt the hand that Bloom was holding loosen its grip. She propelled herself forwards before turning her head and seeing Bloom floating behind. "Bloom! What are you doing?"

"Get the Queen and Layla to the surface; I'll take care of him." But before she could even release a blast, its large beak expanded swallowed her within. "Bloom!" Flora screamed, trying to swim as little as she could forwards but Tecna's grip on her arm prevented it. "Wait, I hear something." She explained and they watched in silence before the Kraken began glowing purple and it exploded from the outside in, sending a tidal wave of the beasts purple blood and water blasting them out of the cave and into the open water. Flora stopped tumbling and saw Bloom further away, she was weak but alive.

The smallest of smiles grew on Flora's face as she watched her friend and roommate begin to swim toward her and Tecna. Flora shuttered inside as she felt the stickiness of Bloom's hand as she was passed back to her friend. They all then turned toward Musa.

"How is Queen Ligea?" Layla asked.

"Not good, I don't know if she is going to survive." Musa answered.

Tears began to form in the corner of Tressa's eyes. The fear of losing her mother just after rescuing her was starting to set in and it was overwhelming the young mermaid. Layla could feel Tressa's hand trembling.

"We need to get to the surface to use the coral gem to heal Tressa's mom." Layla explained.

"But what about your sight?" Tressa asked.

"Your mothers life is more important then my eye sight."

Tressa began to feel tears flow from her eyes as she wrapped the Princess of Tides into a hug. "Thank you Princess Layla." she whispered into Layla's ear. Layla nodded her head before everyone began to move toward the surface.

Breaking the surface of the ocean the sun could be seen setting in the distance. Tecna handed the scepter to Layla before guiding her to the injured Queen. Raising gem high above her head the girls watched as it began to absorb the last rays of light for the day. Lowering the rod down and placing it against the Queens head she began to glow a light red color.

After the light dissipated the girls watched as the Queen slowly opened her eyes to see Layla smiling at her. "What have you done?" Queen Ligea asked as she noticed the whiteness still in Layla's eyes.

"I could not let Tressa lose you." Layla explain, "So I used the coral gem to heal you."

"But your eyes," Ligea said with sadness in her voice.

"We will find another way to heal them."

Before anyone could say anything else a bright light formed in the sky and slowly descended enveloping Layla inside of it. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When they were able to look again everyone was shocked at what they were looking at.

Layla was now wearing a frilly spring green strapless top with decorated with pink triangles at the top and a matching skirt, and pink above the elbow translucent gloves. Her wings had lime green outlines; they were decorated with pink pears the inside of the wings were shaded yellow near her back and magenta at the tips. Her hair had gained light brown streaks and was braided around a cyan tiara which had pink pears adorned on it before flowing into pigtails. A pair of blue barefoot sandals wrapped around her legs connected with a flower shaped button. Around her neck was a spring green choker with a small aquamarine bottle shaped like a drop of water with light green rings surrounding it and numerous blue and white beads hanging from the bottom.

The girls all gasped when they looked at Layla.

"What?" she asked "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Flora replied, finding it difficult to contain the smile that spread across her face. "But you look beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. Betrayal

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading the story, apologies for how long it has taken to update this.**

**Because of the length of the original chapter we decided to split it into two parts rather then keep it as one.**

**We hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some course language**

**Chapter 6**

**Betrayal**

The girls were extremely familiar with Headmistress Faragonda's office. They knew where all of her books were, what paintings were on the walls, where the painter had missed a spot to the right hand side of her desk or where the magic mirror to their left sat proudly, waiting for its secrets to be unlocked. They had been here more times then they could remember but one thing was clear, this visit wasn't a happy one.

The Headmistress looked over the papers in front of her, her eyes darting from word to word quietly before she finally lifted her gaze and looked them in the eyes.

Petal was nervous, more nervous then the others. She hadn't been in major trouble before…well at least not at magic school. She didn't know what their punishments were like inside the realm of Magix; detentions were the worst she had endured.

Finally the Headmistress opened her mouth to speak. "You all disobeyed the school rules by leaving for Tides alone without permission…and worst of all you thought that you could get away with it. I am very disappointed with you."

"But we had to help Layla's family, Ms. Faragonda, what's happening on Tides is-"

"Terrible, I know, but Tides has experienced fighters and police in place to make sure that the spread of Valtor's minions will stop. You all put yourselves in unnecessary danger while you two-" she paused, looking directly at Stella and Petal, "tried to hide the truth from Griselda and myself."

"Can I ask," Stella spoke, "how is Nova?"

"She is stable. She sustained some serious injuries but we are sure she will make a full recovery." The girl's shoulders all relaxed with relative sighs of relief.

"Don't feel so relieved just yet ladies!" Griselda barked. "As punishment for your crimes you will help Mrs. Barbaratea to sort the schools forbidden books section – without magic!" The groans were impossible to contain.

Faragonda turned to Layla and gazed into her pure white eyes. "Layla." Her head moved slightly to acknowledge where the voice came from. She looked to her large wings, her new outfit and smiled.

"Yes Headmistress."

"I am proud of you Layla; you have earned your Enchantix, the next stage of your transformation into guardian fairies."

"Go Layla!" The girls cheered though Layla's reaction wasn't nearly as exciting as it should have been, her obviously missing sight making her fearful. She had always been a strong and independent young woman and the very thought of her having to rely on others until she became used to this dark existence had her on edge.

"Excuse me Ms. Faragonda," Petal began. "But how does a fairy earn her Enchantix?"

"Well the most basic thing is earning her Charmix, which only occurs when a fairy overcomes a personal flaw; the next is a little more difficult. The Enchantix is born of sacrifice, of saving someone from your home realm."

"So Layla received it because she saved the Queen of the Mermaids?"

"Yes," Faragonda replied, standing to her feet and walking to Layla's side, placing a hand on her shoulder made the fairy flinch slightly.

"But Layla's sacrifice of her sight can be reversed, and she has the power to do it."

"What?" Layla asked, her mouth gaped with shock and eyes wider then before. "I can see again? But how?"

"Your fairy dust, it is attached to the choker around your neck, in a small bottle. Just put it in your hands and focus your magic into it, think about what you want to accomplish with it and sprinkle it over your eyes."

"But how will that heal her sight?" Bloom asked.

"An Enchantix fairies dust can break the strongest of dark spells," Faragonda said as she turned to look at the other girls, "From what you have told me Layla's sight was taken by a dark spell." She turned to look at the young girl sitting before her, "All you have to do is feel the dust around you and use it to heal your own sight."

Layla nodded before slowly standing up, she reached up to her neck and removed the small bottle that was attached to the choker. Closing her eyes she concentrated all her magic, causing her hands to glow a light shade of pink. Lifting the bottle above her head she opened her eyes as she felt the dust slowly falling onto her eyelids.

Within seconds a light illuminated every corner of the room, making the girls cover their eyes. Petal moved her arm and walked in front of Layla. "Did it work?" She asked and the Morphix fairies eyes opened, the world was still in a blur but after she blinked a few times she could see Petal's concerned expression and she smiled, before reaching out and hugging her. "Yes it worked!"

* * *

><p>Bloom walked into the room she shared with Flora. She was happy that she had no classes in the final period of the day. Sitting down on her bed she felt something furry run against her hand, looking down she saw Kiko looking up at her, his ears drooped and eyes full of worry.<p>

"Don't worry, Kiko," Bloom said as she lifted the small blue bunny up. "We're all okay."

Bloom placed her pet back on the bed before lying down, her eyes had started to feel heavy and she fell asleep, enjoying the quiet nap before having to start detention at the library.

Just as she started to doze the sound of her phone caused her to sit up. Reaching over she grabbed the small phone and a smile appeared on her face. "Sky," she answered, his holo image appearing before her.

"Hey, Bloom," Sky replied. "I wanted to see if we could get together for a date tonight?"

"That would be great," Bloom answered happily. "Oh wait, I can't, the girls and I have detention."

"What did you do?" Sky asked.

"We snuck out of school and headed to Layla's home planet."

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the way she looked down.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just don't understand why Faragonda won't let us help."

"I'm sure that she just wants to protect you," Sky replied but Bloom still didn't look too impressed. "To get your mind off of it, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What do you mean?"

"Eraklyon will soon be hosting its millennium ball, it's the time when I am supposed to announce to everyone who I will marry…" he trailed off and then looked deep into her eyes. "And I want it to be you." Bloom's mouth widened in shock, she was speechless and not sure about what she should say.

"It's an important evening for me to introduce you to my parents officially and to the entire kingdom, but that's only if you are interested."

"Of course I'm interested!"

"Bloom, time to go," Flora explained, knocking on the door and entering.

"Okay," she turned to look back at his image. "I better go, don't want Griselda to double the detention."

"That's fine, I'll talk to you later," he smiled and she hung up before pivoting on her bed, not looking forward to their library clean fest.

* * *

><p>Bloom and Flora both arrived to meet the others, standing rather impatiently before Barbaratea and Griselda. "Nice of you two to join us," Griselda smirked, ticking off their names from her third limb the clipboard. "They're all yours."<p>

"Follow me girls," the helpful librarian ordered, making Stella roll her eyes as they entered the restricted section and opened the gates. "Your job is to sort, clean and organize these books for me without magic. Griselda has stipulated that none of you are allowed to leave until it's all finished." She turned on her heel, obviously happy at having some helping hands.

"I guess we better get started," Musa groaned, walking to the nearest pile of books and starting to put them into alphabetical order along the floor. Flora followed along with Petal while Tecna scanned the archive to see exactly where each book was supposed to go.

"What made you so late, Bloom?" Stella asked, making Petal and the other girls look over their shoulders.

"I got a call from Sky; he invited me to Eraklyon to announce to the realm that he and I will be married."

"What!" Stella shrieked, physically jumping up and down before hugging her tightly in her arms, the other girls following suit. Petal remained where she was, sorting the books before her though she did manage to say 'congratulations' with a genuine smile. Though she and the Dragon Fire fairy had definitely stepped off on the wrong foot Petal could feel herself being slowly accepted into the group more and more. Whether it was because of Nova's incident and her truce with Stella she wasn't sure.

"Girl, that means that you need to get ready to be a princess! Ah!" Stella yelled. "I know! We can start training you here, right now." Musa's eyes rolled as she and Flora walked back to where Petal was and continued in their plight while Tecna returned to her usual role. Layla and Stella tried to teach Bloom the proper ways to walk and talk, sit, wave etc. while the other four non-princesses worked hard.

After two or so hours the archive was half way done and Petal sat on the floor while the others collapsed into nearby chairs.

"I'm exhausted," Stella complained, though she hadn't truly worked all that much since they first came in. Petal bit her tongue and didn't reply, she could see Musa struggling to do the same.

When it was all over they waited tiredly for Barbaratea to inspect the room, all releasing sighs of relief when she told them they could return to their rooms. It was late, their hands and feet were tired and all they wanted was a nice warm shower and a soft pillow under their head.

"I'm glad that's over," Musa commented, stretching her arms with an audible click.

"So am I," Petal added before walking past their room and to her own with Layla. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night," they yawned and within minutes the lights were out.

* * *

><p>With Brandon at the controls the airship cruised safely through the atmosphere. Bloom stood near one of the ships windows and brought her hands to her upper arms, gently caressing them with uncertainty, feeling the lace of her dress against her skin. "Bloom," Stella interrupted her silence, standing behind the redheaded fairy. "How are you feeling?<p>

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "I've never been to something so big before, never had to start thinking of myself as a real princess before."

"It will be okay," Flora reassured, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Sky loves you and we'll be right by your side."

"I'd never act like that," Petal commented, leaning back in her seat as Layla turned her head to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get so hung up about a guy that you start to worry all the time, I'd never act like that or put myself into uncomfortable positions because of some boy."

"Sometimes, Petal, we make sacrifices for the ones we love," Layla replied before releasing a long breath from her lungs. "But everyone's situation is different, who knows, maybe one day you'll find someone who'll be willing to make their own sacrifices for you." Petal didn't bother to reply, she knew that her chances had been slim, especially back home because of what Kyle had done. He had spread rumors like poison through the water supply, now it was ingested by the people she knew and only her two closest friends ever believed the truth…well them and her own mother.

Her relationship with Kyle had been a difficult one and she had made plenty of sacrifices in her part for him but there was only so far she was willing to go. His demands grew too much, his possession and commandment of her life was something she never wanted to happen. She hated being told where to go, who to talk to, when she could be with her friends or her mother and when she had to be with him. And the moment he had cheated she felt two things, anger because of all the sacrifices she had made for his love and relief that it was all over… that finally she was free.

Layla's concerned eyes bored into her friend and just when she opened her mouth to try and tell her to forget about the stupid fool who had hurt her, a loud bang made the ship rear to its left. "What was that?" Musa asked.

"Just the fireworks, one of them came a little close," Helia replied.

"Yeah, stupid things are a pain in the ass," Riven replied, immediately being scolded by Musa for his language. "Sorry," he apologized, "but it's true."

"Why are they using fireworks?" Petal asked, standing to her feet with the others to watch the brilliant colored sparks illuminate the sky surrounding them.

"It's for the millennium celebration for Eraklyon's anniversary," Timmy explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But Sky didn't tell me anything about this," Bloom replied. "He said it was just to make an announcement. It didn't seem all this prestigious."

"He probably didn't want to scare you but its good luck for a prince to announce who he will marry during the celebration, Sky's father did the same thing to his mother a few years ago during another realm wide celebration and they've been together ever since," Brandon added. "He's probably just trying to be romantic."

"Well, it's working," Musa laughed, noticing the blush in Bloom's cheeks as Petal rolled her eyes, love and romance was too overrated.

* * *

><p>Diaspro walked through the Eraklyon palace gardens, before taking a seat and lifting her head to the skyline, watching the bright flashes of every color of the rainbow. Those innocent and beautiful sparks reminded her of happier days, when she had been promised to Sky she had instantly fell for his charm, his handsome face, his bravery. He was perfect, and the union that their two kingdoms would guarantee the safety of their citizens for years to come. But he had fallen for Bloom, the pesky princess of Sparks, the annoying young woman that she had never met before she showed up at the Red Fountain Exhibition and ruined her life forever.<p>

"I know what you want," a male voice spoke behind her and she turned her head to see a tall man with a long jacket. She stood to her feet defensively as he moved from the shadows, his face illuminated by the moon and colored firework lights. "And I can help you get it."

"You don't know me."

"Oh, but I do Princess Diaspro; I know your inner dreams, your inner darkness, and I want to help you get what you want."

"And what is that exactly?"

"The killing of two birds," he smiled, kneeling down and picking up a stone, he held it between his fingers before tossing it lightly in the air and catching it again. "With one stone!" He threw it toward a nearby tree where two birds fell, stunned but otherwise fine. "The downfall of Bloom and the man of your dreams…I can give you both."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, let's just say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Diaspro was intrigued and he stepped forwards. "Give me your lipstick." She looked a little confused but supplied him with it anyway. He took it into his hand and closed his eyes, the lipstick glowed a bright purple before dissipating. "Apply this to your lips and find a way to kiss Sky, he will be placed under a spell and you and he will be together." Diaspro took it into her hand and inspected it before quickly applying a layer to her already prepared lips and rubbing them together, feeling a strange tingling sensation as she did so. She looked up when finished but he had already disappeared.

An airship flew overhead past the pretty lights dancing above as the final fire cracker splintered the air and the crowds cheered. "We will be together, Sky, as it was supposed to be."

* * *

><p>A young man with short black hair and beautiful green eyes sat outside on a nearby bench, a sketch book in his hand and pencil trying to find its proper position to begin. He had so many ideas of what to draw, of how it would look in the end, but marking the paper with that very first line was always the most difficult. It was perfect just the way it was but he was determined to make it more beautiful.<p>

Just as he was about to start his pencil flew from his hand as a blast of cool wind blew his papers over the ground. He ran to fetch them together before binding the satchel together again and looking up at a large Red Fountain ship, a smile spreading on his face.

Stepping out of the ship were a group of girls and then the man he was looking for. "Helia!" He yelled, making the Specialist raise his head and beam a smile. He quickly walked forwards with Flora close behind, her own face spread with joy.

"Hey," Helia replied, taking the young man in his arms and giving him a firm pat on the back before leaning away. He smiled in return before taking a hold of Flora's hand, "lovely to see you again, Flora, and you Helia, it's been a while."

"That it has," Helia smiled when Riven cleared his throat making the three look back to the rest of the group. "Oh, I'm sorry, everyone this is Evan, my younger brother… Evan these are our friends."

"Ah yes, I remember all of you from photos…all except for you," he paused, standing before Petal. She had to admit that he was pretty cute, his dark locks blowing in the breeze, his black suit with green tie truly accompanying his features. She looked down to his hands… no ring, she noted before looking back up. "It's nice to meet you…" he paused, hoping for her to continue.

"Petal," she answered, offering a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you Petal." He turned back to Helia and noted the confused expression on his face.

"What, Helia, looks like you aren't very happy to see me."

"No, I'm just wondering what you're doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and visit, and heard that Eraklyon was having a party thanks to Flora." Helia turned to see her blush. "Don't blame her, I wanted to drop by and surprise you and tell you that I have enrolled at Red Fountain for next year."

"No," Helia smiled, "You mean that mother actually let more then one of us attend?"

"Yeah, it took a little bit of convincing, but nothing I or Uncle Saladin couldn't handle."

"Hey guys," Sky interrupted, waving his hand and making Bloom push herself forwards and into his chest where he held her tight in her arms. "Hey Bloom," he smiled, are you okay?" She leant back and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Um excuse me…" a tentative voice broke through the crowd, making Sky see Diaspro standing near them, hands clutched together nervously. "Can I talk to you, alone please?" Bloom's grip tightened on Sky's body to tell him to deny her his presence but he couldn't be cruel so he moved away and apologized.

"I'll see you soon, okay," taking her hand in his own he bent down and kissed her knuckles before following Diaspro from sight.

"Who was that?" Petal asked aloud.

"Sky's ex, Diaspro," Musa explained, "they were promised to each other for marriage but Sky fell for Bloom instead."

"And I don't know about you but I think we should hurry up and get this party started!" Riven exclaimed, pulling Musa away by her arm and proceeding to the dance floor, the others all separating in their own directions.

Petal didn't move and immediately caught Layla's eye. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered, "you go ahead with the others, I'll catch you there." Hesitantly Layla nodded. "Okay."

She didn't move at first, just stood in the middle of the path, wondering how much longer she had to lie to them all, wondering how many times she had to tell strangers that she was from Tides when she was really from Earth. Wondering how long it would take Faragonda to find out the origin of her powers, and where she truly belonged. She hated feeling lost, feeling out of place. They had all been so kind to her, had welcomed her into their group, with a little hesitation at first, but had been there for her the whole way and only Layla knew the truth.

She wondered to her right just as Evan looked over his shoulder at the young girl before she disappeared from sight. "Come on, let's grab a drink."

* * *

><p>Thank you for agreeing to see me," Diaspro explained, leading Sky away from the festivities and to where she had been just moments ago.<p>

"What do you want, Diaspro?" He asked and she stopped walking and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I want us… but it's never going to happen is it?"

"No, it's not," he replied, shaking his head. "Diaspro-"

Did you ever love me? Before Bloom showed up did you ever love me?"

"I did," he answered honestly.

"Then why can't we be together?"

"You know why! I'm in love with Bloom; she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry that you want it to be different, and maybe if the tides were turned and things were different then I would feel the same way about you. But I don't. I love her and you need to accept that." Diaspro nodded her head, the ghost of tears in her eyes. He stepped forwards and took her into his arms, carefully consoling her broken heart.

"It will be okay, you will find another man who can love you better then I can." Diaspro turned her head against his shoulder and gently placed a kiss on his jawbone feeling his body flinch suddenly against the touch and then shudder slightly before becoming dead still. She leant away and looked into his eyes as he smiled and pulled her into his arms once more, planting his lips to hers passionately as she smiled.

"Petal took a step backwards and tripped on the ground, her eyes wide and unbelieving at what she had just seen.

"Hey, you okay?" A familiar voice asked and she looked up to see Evan standing above her, hand extended to help her up.

"Yeah," she replied, taking his offer and getting to a vertical position again. "But-" she looked back through the bushes and the two had disappeared.

"But what?"

"But I need to find Layla," she replied, starting away from him before he could utter another word.

She made it through the crowd all in preparation for the announcement and latched onto Layla's arm with her hands, startling her. "Petal, what's wrong?"

"Layla, we have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Bloom, we have to get her away from what she's about to see."

"What? Petal what's going on?" She took a moment to breathe.

"Bloom's about to have her heart broken."

"Attention everyone!" The King Erendor announced, standing on stage with his arms outstretched, "thank you for coming one and all." Stella looked around nervously, holding Bloom's shaking hand in her own before she saw her father across the stage and smiled, waving her hand as he did in return. "As you all know it is our kingdoms millennium anniversary!" the crowd cheered, "and to start tonight's festivities my son Sky would like to make an announcement."

Sky stepped onto the stage proudly, his dark blue boots scuffing against the wood as he smiled at the crowd below. "Thank you father, tonight Eraklyon, as is tradition, I will announce who shall be your next Queen. The young woman that has stolen my heart, captured my attention and offered me so much love over the years and who I would like to ask to be my wife is-"

Bloom stepped forwards slightly with a little nudge from Stella, her smile a foot wide as she noticed the disappointed looks on the King and Queens faces.

"Diaspro!"

* * *

><p>What? She didn't ask it verbally, her mouth could not utter the words; her feet had stopped dead in their tracks and tears had formed in her eyes. She thought she had heard it incorrectly, that she would awaken from this nightmare. But it was true, King Erendor and Queen Samara's faces beamed with bright and surprised smiles as Diaspro made her way on stage and took Sky's hand in her own as salty teardrops cascaded down the Dragon Fire fairies face, down her chin and to the grass below.<p>

Stella quickly stepped forward and took Bloom's shoulders, noticing her beginning to sway on her feet.

"What is he doing?" Brandon yelled, standing protectively in front of Bloom and looking at his friends eyes. He looked sincerely happy, as if everything had been planned up to this one moment. The way he turned to look into Diaspro's golden eyes was the same way he looked to Bloom and her heart physically snapped in two the moment his lips met hers and the crowds below cheered.

Bloom didn't know what happened next, but she felt Flora's hand against her arm, trying to offer what little comfort she could before Brandon yelled again.

"Sky!" He demanded, making them break their kiss. He pressed Diaspro against his body by putting pressure on her lower back and looked to his best friend with no fear, no remorse. "What are you doing, bro?"

"I'm not you're bro," he replied. "And I'm going to marry the woman I love."

"But you love Bloom!" Riven snapped, pushing himself forward. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," he answered, "and besides…how could I ever love a witch."

"What?" Timmy sighed.

"We have all been deceived!" His voice grew with anger, with rage. "And Diaspro is the only one who opened my eyes to the truth. The women and men that stand before us are traitors! Traitors to the kingdom and imposters to the Magical Dimension!"

Tecna's jaw dropped along with the others. "We are not!" She yelled. "I don't know where you have gotten your information but it is not from a trusted source. How could we be traitors when we have saved the Magical Dimension and this very kingdom more then once in the past! When Flora and Bloom saved Diaspro herself!"

"You orchestrated her kidnapping and rescue effort to try and pull the wool over my eyes, to make me believe that she had been taken by another man named Yoshinoya but he never actually existed, it was all you!"

"Lies, Sky, they are just lies!" Helia added. "You can't honestly believe what she is telling you!"

"I do," he answered before pulling his sword from it sheath, jumping from the landing and walking towards Bloom. "And I will put an end to it."

Brandon stood before him, weapon sheathed while the Dragon Fire fairy didn't make a single move. She was frozen to the spot, her heart beating slower then normal, as if time itself had slowed and the world around her was a complete blur. In less then ten seconds her life had come crashing down around her and she wasn't sure if it would ever be the same again.

Sky's sword swung at Brandon and he quickly reacted by hitting the ground and rolling to his side, he kicked the prince in the leg but it didn't phase the determined young man at all. He jumped just above a second kick and ran straight for Bloom sword above his head in rage as Stella and Flora both started to prepare their response.

But it was already too late.

They tried to run, to pull Bloom along with them but she still wasn't moving and then they saw a flash of pink…then silver… and red.

Sky stopped, the crowds backed away from the group and tears fell from Timmy's eyes as he fell to his knees at Tecna's side. Half of her face was covered with blood, the other pristine and white. She wasn't conscious and immediately he felt for her pulse, praying to feel something as Helia knelt next to him and checked her wrist. She had one, but they needed to stop the bleeding on her head. Helia removed his jacket and tie as Timmy did the same, putting it over her already cooling body while Helia tied the sleeve of his own against the gash with the ties, hoping it would be enough to clot it for now.

Bloom snapped back to the present and found the courage to move her limbs, she lifted her right hand and pointed it to the man she loved as he stretched his arms out wide. "See what happens when you defend a traitor!" The blast released, flew over Helia and Timmy's head and hit Sky square in the chest, forcing him to the ground, and all hell broke lose.

Riven hurried forward and carefully scooped Tecna into his arms before running though the crowd as guards poured in from all entrances. Timmy ran alongside his hand desperately clutching his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>The crowd scattered, separating the fairies and Specialists from one another. Helia managed to find Flora and pulled her away through the gardens as Sky took an archery bow and arrow set from a nearby soldier and started to fire. Bloom and Stella retreated in another direction while Layla was pushed to the ground by the onslaught as guards aimed for them but managed to hit civilians in the process. Her hand was trampled on and she ignored the pain and ran for it toward the ship, praying that wherever Petal was she had managed to get away safely.<p>

"Release the dragons!" Sky ordered as the sky squadron soared through the air, the King and Queen pulled back into the palace. "Find the traitors and hunt them down!"

Riven and Timmy reached the ship and quickly activated its cloaking device so they would be hidden. Hurriedly Timmy reached for a first aid kit as Riven laid Tecna down on a bench and supported her head with a pillow. "How bad is it?" Riven asked and Timmy activated his scanner, the tears in his eyes clouding his vision. It came back with the results and Timmy's hands clenched so tightly his nails left marks in his skin. "We need to get back to Magix as soon as possible. We have to get that bleeding to stop."

Riven lifted the material slightly to see the extent of her injury, a shallow gash stretched from above her right eye to under her left, it wasn't very deep but was bleeding heavily.

"Where are the others?"

* * *

><p>Helia pushed Flora into the nearest bush maze as guards continued their assault. "Keep running, Flora!" He commanded and she did, she didn't look back and there was not time for her to transform, she needed at least a few seconds before she could. "Where are the others?"<p>

"I don't know," Helia replied when Flora's foot hit a rock and she fell to the ground with a bang, her knees both scraped. Carefully Helia pulled her back to her feet and they continued on their way to the ship. Helia's own mind drifting to his brother.

* * *

><p>Evan was just as confused as the crowd, he didn't know where to go, where to run and found himself standing in the middle of a battle field as guard after guard ran past him towards their targets. Then he saw her.<p>

Petal stood toward the gate, hoping that it would be enough to hide in the crowd away from the others but it wasn't and they identified her immediately, they ran towards her and two had her by her arms, she struggled against their hold and tried to transform but just before she had a chance to she heard a bang and felt one soldier release her. The other fell and she turned to see Evan standing there, cracking his bare knuckles with a smile. "Come with me," he ordered, rather then requested. With her wrist firmly in his hand he pulled her through the crowd and into the maze, hoping that the bushes would prove a useful distraction, at least for now.

"Where are we going?" Petal asked and Evan pulled her to a right passage.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and she didn't look convinced. She had always found it difficult to truly trust anyone in her life, even her own mother at times. But she hadn't ever trusted men. Her father had left them when she was younger and her only other experience with men like Kyle hadn't made her able to trust the opposite sex very well. Taking a deep breath, and looking deep into his green eyes, she thought that she might be able to trust him. At the very least he had been kind, had a good family, he was determined and had beat two guards for her safety…finally she nodded her head, "yes, I trust you."

Suddenly a bright light eclipsed her chest and when she opened her eyes she had a butterfly charm over her heart and a star shaped bag attached to her left hip. They disappeared a moment after and she smiled at the sudden additional surge of magic that she felt through her veins.

"What was that?" She asked and Evan shook his head, he knew about fairy transformations but had never seen one earned before. "I'm not sure," he replied. "But I do know we have to get out of here."

Fire descended from above from an unknown source, making Evan pull Petal away just before it singed the ground and the trees around them, the embers igniting into a raging fire that filled the air with smoke. A burst of air above them from the dragon's wings followed from above when Evan noticed three others to their left.

* * *

><p>"Run Musa!" Brandon yelled, desperately searching for Stella at the same time as pushing the Music fairy to continue forwards. "Just keep trying to head north." Another dragon appeared above, shielding the moonlight from above them and just as Musa turned another corner a light arrow cut through the trees and hit her arm leaving a deep gash. Brandon removed his tie and quickly tightened it over the wound before pushing her along, smoke bellowing in the distance. 'What have you done Sky?' Brandon thought.<p>

Stella exited the maze expecting to find the ship awaiting her but it wasn't there and she realized that she had exited the wrong one, she turned to look for Bloom and Flora and couldn't see them behind her anymore and panic began to build in her chest.

Sky flew overhead on another of the winged beasts and turned so it was facing her. Quickly she transformed and flew out of its path when she heard her father's voice from below. "Hey You!" He bellowed, sword and shield at the ready. "You leave my daughter alone!" Sky smirked before moving the dragon's straps and opening its mouth but just it was ready to attack Radius was struck down by another pair of guards and their arrows.

The flames built from the dragons jaws and started their journey toward the now unconscious King.

"Daddy!" Stella screamed, flying towards him and activating her Charmix to give herself an additional energy boost. She removed her Solarian ring from her finger and transformed it into her staff mid-flight, holding it before the flames to channel their energy.

Bloom, Flora and Helia emerged from the bushes and turned just in time to see a massive fireball surround their friend as she screamed into the night air.

"Stella! NO!"

When the flames cleared and Sky was satisfied with her death he moved on, the two girls and the one Specialist ran from hiding out to see her. At least fifty percent of her body had been damaged by the flames, her neck and face had been burnt, her arms and legs the same. Radius carefully pulled her into his arms, feeling no pulse in her neck as tears fell from his eyes and onto her hot skin. "Not my Stella," he sighed, Bloom and Flora both holding one another for support when they were all blinded by another light.

They shielded their eyes only to see Stella standing in a new and beautiful transformation. It was similar to Layla's but the various patterns and hues were different and carefully she removed her fairy dust and used it over he body, healing her scars and ailments once more.

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled and he held her tighter in his arms before leaning away. "Now hurry, get out of here before anyone else is hurt."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, now go."

Simultaneously each of the groups made it to the awaiting airship in time. Evan helped Petal in before letting go of her hand. "Aren't you coming with us?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, I'll be in Magix soon though to officially start my training, I think this ship will be full enough already without another body on board." Helia approached behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you brother, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." He turned and walked away just as the ship started taking off, looking up at Petal's face in the window before they fell away from sight.

Musa sat next to Timmy and placed a hand on his shoulder before looking down at her friend and trying to wipe the dried blood from her face and neck with a wet cloth.

No one in the cabin said a word, there were only sobs and quiet muffled questions. None of them knew why he had done what he did, none of them knew why the situation escalated the way it had, but they did know one thing… things would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review, the next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	9. Betrayal Part 2

**Note: Regarding the additional character of Ameena in this chapter, we are not medical experts and are only as good as our research. If you have a problem or spot an inaccuracy let us know privately by PM and we will amend it, thank you.**

**Warning: This chapter contains dark themes, violence and some course language, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 6**

**Betrayal – Part 2**

Landing in Alfea's quad the girls and guys were quickly met in the dark by Faragonda and Ophelia. They wheeled a bed their way and Riven carefully placed Tecna down on the covers before they pushed it back towards the school infirmary, all of them running hastily behind.

Tecna was wheeled inside and Ophelia started her observation by removing their makeshift bandages. "What happened?" Faragonda asked looking up from the young fairies bloodied face.

"It was Sky," Timmy replied, "he just attacked us, he was trying to get to Bloom and Tecna…she-"

"Everyone outside now!" Ophelia yelled, forcing them all back through the double doors which closed before them, leaving them once again in a stunned silence.

"Timmy, I'm sorry," Brandon apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look his friend in the eyes and shook his head, blood still on both Musa and his own hands, crusted and dry. "You shouldn't be sorry; Sky is the one who should be!" He yelled, pulling himself away and toward the window where he stared outside. "Sky is the one who did this; he's the one who should pay for it."

Normally Bloom would have defended her boyfriend's actions, it was a painful kind of loyalty, but she couldn't do it this time. Timmy was right, what he had done was inexcusable.

Petal stood quietly against the wall, looking at Bloom's unblinking eyes. She willed herself to her side, some kind of magnetic field pulling her towards the heartbroken fairy. She placed a hand on hers and Bloom squeezed it tight to acknowledge her offer of support. Neither said a single word until Faragonda opened the door and those sitting stood and those standing turned.

"How is she?" Timmy asked and Faragonda swallowed slightly before answering, Petal's hand fell from Bloom's.

"The gash over her face isn't too deep. Musa, Timmy and Riven did a good job to stop the blood flow when they did. Facial wounds, and any above the neck, tend to bleed a lot when they are caused but, Tecna will be okay." Sighs of relief echoed around the room.

"However," Faragonda added, making them stop. "The sword that Sky used to cut Tecna had been laced with some kind of magic… and because of it Tecna's gash will still heal but she will be left with a scar for the rest of her life." Timmy's hands clenched and his jaw became rigid.

"It can't be fixed with magic?" Musa asked, "Not even fairy dust?" The headmistress's head shook. "I'm afraid not, fairy dust can cure most dark curses but not this one."

"Can we see her?" Timmy asked and Faragonda nodded, "yes but I think just three at a time would be best."

"Musa and Riven can go with Timmy," Flora spoke up and the two nodded to say thank you. The three of them walked inside.

"I know some of you also have other injuries and Ophelia will be able to treat you soon, I suggest that you all get as much rest as you can tonight." She turned to Petal and noticed a glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

"Petal, is there something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's just, when we were pinned down on Eraklyon, something happened."

"What do you mean?"

"There was this kind of glow and I had a charm or something on my chest." Faragonda's face beamed as did Layla's and the other girls. "Congratulations, Petal, you earned your Charmix."

"My Charmix?"

"You overcame a personal flaw, overcame your fear, and earned the next stage of your transformation." Layla's arms wrapped themselves around her friend before Flora congratulated her as well, Stella and Bloom remained quietly happy, both still reeling from the nights events. "And congratulations must go to Stella as well, for earning her Enchantix." Faragonda smiled. "Well done girls, once Musa has had her arm seen to and they have finished visiting you can all go in and return to your dorms, try and rest up for the next few days, you've all had a nasty shock to the system."

* * *

><p>The minute that Timmy laid his eyes on his sleeping beauty his heart snapped in two. She had a bandage wrapped around the top of her forehead and across where the gash was; a padded gauze pad beneath to catch any further escaping liquid. Ophelia passed him a basin of water and he washed the blood from his hands before drying them on a towel and taking her hand in his own, kissing her knuckles tenderly. Musa and Riven stood at the end of the bed and did the same, before Ophelia removed the tie from Musa's arm and cleaned the flesh wound before adding another dressing.<p>

"She'll be okay," Riven replied and Timmy nodded.

"I know… I just wish all of this was a dream, now she's scarred for life because of that prick. What got into him anyway?"

"I don't know," Riven answered, releasing a sigh and looking over his shoulder at Musa grimace slightly when she lifted her arm too high. "But we'll get to the bottom of it, before anyone else gets hurt."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Eraklyon's millennium ball. Tecna was finally sleeping in the dorm again though Musa had been keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't pull her stitches or open the gash accidentally again. She didn't attend classes and spent most of her days resting on painkilling spells while the others were forced to watch. Petal, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about her Charmix, about how she earned it. Was it because she had such a difficult time trusting men and she actually trusted Evan? Or was it something else that she didn't know about. She wasn't entirely sure why she did trust him, whether it was because they were inside a life threatening situation or whether it was because of something else entirely. But she had to admit that for the first time, when he took her hand and lead her away, she felt safe. For even the smallest second she lost all her doubt and followed his lead.<p>

Considering the previous events, and how close she had come to meeting her maker with the others, she felt it necessary to call her mum and tell her what happened, to tell her the good news and make sure she was okay. She waited for a moment as Mirta excused herself from the dorm for the morning with Alice and they both smiled as they left.

"Huh, that's weird," she muttered, hearing her mother's voicemail for the twelfth time that day.

"What's wrong, Petal?" Layla asked, walking away from the others in the cafeteria and to her side.

"Nothing, it's just… something's wrong, I can just feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my mum, we organize particular days and times to talk to each other but I've tried calling all day today and haven't gotten a reply, it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Maybe it's nothing and she's just busy."

I suppose," Petal replied, before grabbing her things and setting off for another day of study, the same uneasy feeling probing at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Walking through the quad after the mornings classes she tried to call her mother again and received no answer, hanging up she looked to her screensaver. "Petal," Alice spoke from behind her, making her turn. "Is everything okay, you left class pretty early?"<p>

"Yeah I'm just worried about something."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Petal replied, shaking her head and walking forwards, Alice following beside her. "I'm just worried about my mum."

"I'm sure she's okay, after all, what could possibly be wrong?" Petal's eyes closed suddenly as her head burnt and she placed a hand to her heart, falling to her side. "Petal!" Alice cried, catching her to stop her from falling to the ground. "Petal, wake up!"

"Alice!" Layla, Musa and Flora yelled, rushing out to help.

"What happened?" Layla asked, slowly patting her friends face with her hand. "Petal, can you hear me?"

"I don't know…but-"

"But what sweetie?" Flora asked.

"She nearly collapsed like this the other day; I thought that it was just because she wasn't eating enough."

A beautiful woman's face entered Petal's vision, her red hair flowing from atop her head and eyes beautifully warm and welcoming. "How's my Petal?" she asked before looking to her left suddenly, losing the smile as some sort of order was called and she disappeared from her vision.

Petal's eyes opened. "Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Musa asked, as the others leaned into her vision. She sat up carefully, placing a hand to her head.

"I'm fine," she replied, noticing that she was now inside the nurse's ward. "I just fainted, that's all."

"But what triggered it this time?" Alice asked. "I saw you eat and drink plenty at breakfast this morning so it can't be that."

"I'm not sure what it was." It was an honest answer, from the woman in her vision to the façade in Magix and the Dragon Fire tower. It all had to have some kind of significance, but exactly what she had no idea.

"We were just talking about her mom and then this happened," Alice explained.

"Maybe we should go to Faragonda about this," Layla explained. "Maybe you were having some sort of connection to her and, if your hunches and feelings are right, then we should check it out to make sure there is nothing going on."

* * *

><p>Ms. Faragonda stood from her seat and walked to the large window of her office. Looking outside she could see fairies rushing off to their classes. "With the attack on Eraklyon by Valtor I do not think that now is the best time for anyone to leave the school."<p>

"Please!" Petal pleaded. The headmistress turned at the sincerity of her voice to see tears forming in the young fairies eyes. "Something has to have happened to my mum," she sobbed, tears slowly leaking down her cheeks. "You let Bloom leave the school."

"Yes," Faragonda replied. "But that was under different circumstances."

"It was," Layla commented, remembering how the school was stormed by parents who complained about her being a danger to their daughters. "But Petal would not be leaving alone and we would only be there long enough to find out what has happened to her mother."

Ms. Faragonda took a deep breath before a smile appeared on her face as she looked at the two fairies, "Very well," She said with a nod. "You both have my permission to leave campus, but I want you back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda," Petal replied.

"I'll use my magic to send you," she explained before holding her hands before the two and concentrating. They closed their eyes before feeling a tingling sensation against their skin. When it stopped they felt the sun on their faces and opened their eyes to find themselves standing on the beach front of Petal's home suburb.

Petal smiled, it felt good to be back, to see the beautiful blue ocean laid out before her, the green grass and the warm summer heat that pricked at her skin.

"Boy it's hot out here," Layla sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Welcome to the Australian summer," Petal replied. "We don't have time to lose, maybe we should transform."

"Sounds good to me," Layla replied and, after finding an abandoned playground the two did just that and flew over the city, Petal leading the way. When they landed the two quickly changed back into their usual forms.

Something wasn't right, Petal could feel it the moment they stood on the driveway and saw her mother's car still sitting in the garage. She rushed forwards before Layla could stop her and she noticed the door was unlocked. With one hand ready with a blast she pushed it open and her heart sank.

Glass pictures had been smashed; clothes and ornaments were all over the floor, the couch turned over and television broken. Looking to her right she could see a picture frame that was smashed to pieces. She walked over and carefully lifted the photo from the frame and flipped it over. It was a picture of Sophia, Ameena, herself and her mother at an amusement park when they were younger. This picture was taken on her friend's birthday just a few days before Ameena became sick. Tears began to fall from Petal's eyes as she heard Layla slowly walking into the house.

"Oh God," she sighed, hands over her mouth when she heard something and Petal turned and ran down the hallway. She reached her mother's room and barged through the door, attack at the ready.

"Hey it's okay, it's me!" Sophia yelled, holding her hands into the air and seeing the devastation in Petal's eyes, watching the ball of magic disappear from her hand. "Petal?"

"What happened?" Petal asked, leaning backwards. "Who did all of this? Where is my mum?"

"I-it was Kyle, he came here looking for you and, he attacked her."

"He what! How bad is it?"

"She's in the hospital." Petal's hands clenched as she turned on her heel and raced down the hallway, Layla and Sophia desperately chasing behind.

"Petal, stop!" Sophia cried, grabbing her friend by the arm which made her stop in her tracks. "Kyle's not worth it."

"I can't let him get away with this!" She snapped, turning to face her friends wide eyes, her tears now replaced with pure rage. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." She turned again and aimed for the front door when Layla ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Out of my way Layla."

"I can't do that," she replied, arms remaining outstretched.

"J-Just let me pass," Petal commanded, fingers clenching themselves into fists and back teeth biting hard against one another.

"No," Layla shook her head, and Petal raced forwards and pushed Layla sideways into the wall and continued out the door.

"Petal!" Sophia screamed as Layla got back to her feet and followed her out the door and raised her hands, creating a rope of Morphix that constricted her legs together so she fell onto the grass below. Expecting her to be mad the two girls approached slowly, each anticipating a harsh reaction or response from their friend. But nothing came.

Layla knelt before Petal who had her hands covering her face, her shoulders quacking with sobs as they shook her thin frame. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. But you know that your mom wouldn't want you to do something drastic or to put yourself in danger." Layla clicked her fingers and the ropes disappeared.

"I'm fine," she answered, moving her hands away and getting to her knees. "I just can't lose her."

"She's going to be okay," Sophia spoke softly, "I think you should come and see her. We can walk to my place and use my car." Layla helped Petal from the ground and onto her feet before they locked Petal's home and walked down the street to Sophia's place.

"Layla," Sophia spoke, making the Morphix fairy look to her. "H-how did you do that thing with the rope to stop Petal? And what was that weird light coming from her hand?"

Petal giggled slightly making Layla confused. "Why are you giggling?" She leant forward and covered her mouth with her hand, whispering words into her friend's ear while Sophia stopped walking and stood with her eyebrows furrowed.

Layla smiled as Petal walked to Sophia and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Layla could do that because she's a fairy and so am I." Sophia looked between the two before she laughed.

"Good one Petal."

"She's serious," Layla replied.

"But she can't be," she answered, looking to Petal. "You used to tease me all the damn time when we were kids about me believing in magic, you said it was stupid and that it didn't exist."

"Well I was wrong, you were right, it does."

"Prove it," Sophia replied, crossing her arms. "If you both are really fairies with magic then prove it to me."

"Alright," Layla nodded, taking her arm and pulling her further down the street. "But not here."

Turning the corner the girls entered the nearby park. Walking through the park the girls arrived at the nearby beach. Petal guided the other two to a large cave before entering.

"Okay I think this is far enough," Sophia said as she pulled her hand from Layla's hand. "If this is a joke like you used to play on me when we were kids then I'm not liking it."

"It's no joke," Petal replied with a smile before turning to Layla. "Let's do this."

"Layla Enchantix!"

"Magic Winx!"

A ball of light wrapped around each of the girls, causing Sophia to cover her eyes, when the light subsided she looked and was shocked to see the two before her with different clothes and a pair of wings on their backs, Layla's much larger then Petal's.

"This…this has to be some kind of trick," Sophia said with a shocked voice.

"It's not a trick," Petal replied.

"But," she stuttered, "I still believe in fairies but this can't be real."

"Tell me if this is real," Layla commanded before flying over and grabbing onto her arms, lifting Sophia into the air.

A few minutes later they landed outside the hospital and rushed in. Sophia directed them to Stephanie's room and when the parted the curtain new tears fell from Petal's eyes. Her mother's right arm was in a sling, she had a black eye and cut lip, her arms had visible bruises and hair had lost its signature shine. "Petal?" She sighed and the young fairy raced forwards, taking her mother into her arms.

"Shh," she consoled quietly, "its okay, I'm okay."

"But Kyle, he did this to you…because of me." Her head fell.

"Petal look at me," she didn't want to, guilt filled every fiber of her body. "Look at me," she ordered a second time and she lifted her gaze, two tears escaping her eyes as she did. "This is not your fault, you understand, it's not your fault. You didn't do this and I won't have you blaming yourself, alright?" She nodded, lips quivering.

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad, still a little sore but I'm going to be fine. How is school?"

"School's good," Petal smiled, "but things have been a little hectic lately. Oh and I almost forgot, Mum this is Layla, one of my new friends." Layla stepped forwards and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you Layla. I trust you've been looking after her properly."

"Of course."

"Excellent," Steph smiled, she was glad to see Petal making some new friends and to see her smile at least once. "Now what did you mean by things being a little hectic lately? I take it that it's not just the usual run of the mill assignments and exams?"

"It's a long story." Steph shrugged her shoulders.

"I've got time."

Half an hour, and several laughs and shocked expressions later, Petal finished her current tale and her mother beamed. "Well, sounds like you've finally gotten that adventure you were always looking for and you earned your Charmix, no doubt because of that Evan boy."

"Mum," Petal sighed, rolling her eyes, "you know it's too soon, especially after what Kyle has done."

"Not all men are the same Petal, try and remember that," she replied. "But on another note has Faragonda managed to discover your power source yet?"

"No," Petal replied. "She hasn't said anything to me so I assume that she's still searching but I'm hoping to find out soon."

"Please do let me know when you do, I might not be as well versed or accepting of magic as Sophia here is but I do understand how difficult it can be to wait for a result." Sophia checked her watch for a moment before apologizing.

"I'm sorry Petal but I have to go pick up my mum, she'll be waiting for me."

"Here let me," Layla whispered, pulling the curtains around and pointing her fingers to the young woman. "You'll feel a little funny when you land but you'll be there in a matter of seconds." She focused her energy and after a bright light she disappeared from sight, Steph's mouth widened in surprise. "I suppose I'll need to get used to that when the laundry needs doing at home," she joked and Petal and Layla laughed.

"I'm sorry mum but we should get going too, before Faragonda kicks us out."

"That's fine but before you go, Ameena is here."

"Here?" she asked her eyes full of concern. "But why?"

"Another tumor," Her mother replied, before urging her closer to her ear and whispering something before speaking up again. "She'll be staying in the hospital for the next week or so until she has her chemo therapy sorted. It might be a good idea for you to visit her, she hasn't seen you for a while."

Petal nodded her head before giving her mother one final hug and heading to the nurse's station, she asked for her location and was escorted to a private room, its window shutters closed by blinds to make the room darker.

"Thank you," Petal replied as the nurse walked down the hallway. She looked to Layla and released a breath. "If you want to come in with me then I need to explain a few things first." Layla nodded softly. "Ameena is Sophia's sister as you know, she has been sick her entire life with tumors spreading through her body, most of them are cancerous and when one is removed another one shows up," she paused, licking her lips nervously before taking a breath and looking away.

"What did your mom whisper to you?"

"This tumor is the worst she's had thus far… it's in her brain and affecting her sensitivity to light. She hates hospitals so I can only guess how difficult it must have been to get her here." Petal paused at the door and used the alcohol gel provided outside on her hands; Layla followed her friend as she opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Ameena lifted the top half of her body. "Petal," she smiled as Petal walked to her side and gave her a hug, carefully wrapping her arms around her friend's very fragile and very thin frame. Carefully she lowered her head back to the pillow, baron of her previously beautiful long locks after years of fighting. "And who is this?"<p>

"This is Layla, one of my new friends, Layla this is Ameena."

"It's nice to meet you," Layla replied as Petal took a seat on the bed and held her friends hand in her own. "How are you? And I want a serious answer."

"Exhausted, sore, bones are aching, impossible to eat anything even remotely solid and the lack of my lovely hair, nothing but the usual." Ameena relayed before smiling, making Petal understand how difficult it was to have a body fighting against her every movement. The chemo made her body weak and lying down for long periods of time affected her bones and joints, her ability to digest had become compensated after other tumors were removed near there.

"Come on don't look so down, you know how much I hate that." Petal smiled and nodded, putting on a happier expression. "So how have things been since you left for that new school of yours?" Ameena questioned. "I heard about what happened to your mother, I'm sorry, always knew Kyle was an A grade bastard." Petal released a chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah you were always right about him."

"I told you he wasn't for you, glad you dumped him when you did," Ameena replied before lifting her head again and beckoning Petal towards her. She leant forwards as Ameena whispered into her ear. "Any chance you could get me out of here?" She asked sincerely and Petal leant back to look at her.

"I can't Ameena, I'm sorry."

Layla stood quietly, wondering exactly what her new found friend had said not to.

"You know how I feel about hospitals, only reason they got me in here was because I collapsed and couldn't fight them off, otherwise I sure as hell would be at home where I can look after myself." She stopped fighting. "You know how bad it is, don't you?"

Petal nodded, "mum told me…I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, you didn't cause this. It will all be okay. But enough about me," Ameena replied, looking to Layla. "Tell me about yourself Layla."

"Nothing really to tell," she lied simply. "I'm from the…" she paused, looking around the room when she remembered Petal saying something about there being a golden coast, "Gold Coast."

"Oh, so you're into surfing then?"

"You could say that."

"I used to love surfing, the waves and the sweet sea air, such happy days," she smiled, remembering a time when the world around her hadn't crashed into more then a thousand pieces, all hopes of outdoor adventure destroyed. "You must try our beaches too, though they are probably not as well suited."

"I will have to someday." Ameena nodded before she closed her eyes tight all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" Petal inquired and she nodded.

"I'm fine." She knew it was a lie, even Layla could see it in the girls eyes when they opened, she was tired, her eyes were drooping closed, her breathing was shallow in preparation for some much needed rest.

"I think we should go, you need to keep on resting, okay, I'll come back and see you as soon as I can," Petal explained and Ameena squeezed tighter on her hand.

"You look after yourself too, Petal, and don't worry about me. I'll keep battling on as I usually do and you need to do the same."

"I will," Petal replied, her friend never knowing exactly how much battling and fighting of the magical kind she needed to complete. "I love you, take care."

* * *

><p>Bloom ripped another drawing from her drawing pad and threw it to the ground in a crumpled heap before looking at a photograph hanging on the wall of her and Sky. They looked so happy with one another, ready to take on the world, and to do it together. They had defeated countless enemies, battled to save the Magical Dimensions and each other's love more then once, but now they had lost the fight. Sky had given into the darker side of his heart and rejected her for Diaspro, and the hurt burned deep within her soul like liquid lava soaring through her veins.<p>

She clawed the photo from the wall and ripped it in half, sending the two pieces floating near the door where her mother Vanessa stood. "Bloom," she sighed, lifting the photo from the floor and walking to her daughter's side. "I know that you are hurt-"

"You have no idea how much," she turned, tears in her eyes. "He b-betrayed me, mom, I thought that he loved me but it turns out that he doesn't- maybe he never did."

"I'm sure that he does, but the only way you are going to get any answers is to go directly to the source and ask him." Bloom wiped the water from her cheeks. "Ask Sky what's going on, confront him and ask him all the questions you are now, rather then trying to grasp at straws to discover whether he truly loves you or not."

A bright light eclipsed the room and Stella appeared making Bloom stand from her chair and run to her embrace. Stella happily returned it, though her face was solemn. Vanessa offered a small smile before leaving the two alone and closing the door.

"How are the others?" Bloom asked once she leant away and looked into her friends golden eyes.

"They are okay but Bloom, I need to tell you something," she paused, feeling the worry in Bloom's eyes entering her own. There was no better way to say it, no easier way to utter the words that she knew would break her friends already shattered heart, but she had to say them. "It's official…Sky's getting married next week."

* * *

><p>Bloom and Stella appeared in the dorm room just as Flora was helping Musa to change the dressing on her arm. She inspected the cut and smiled, it was healing well. "Bloom," Musa smiled. "Welcome back."<p>

"Thanks," she replied, the tear tracks still visible on her features. Tecna lifted the television remote from the couch next to her and switched it off, the image of Sky and Diaspro waving to the crowds making them all sick to their stomachs.

"Girls I've been thinking, and taking some advice from my mom, and I think we need to talk to Sky."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Musa snapped, standing to her feet suddenly. "You seriously want to go and talk to the idiot who hurt Tecna."

"Its okay, Musa," she sighed softly.

"No, it's not!" She retorted. "That bastard is the one who caused all this mess, he nearly killed all of us, you of everyone should know that Stella!"

"I agree with Bloom," the Sun fairy stated. "I think that she's made a good point and if we can get him alone without Diaspro then we might have a chance to understand."

"I don't want to understand." Musa's head shook from left to right. "I don't want to understand what warranted or justifies what he tried to do to us. I know you've been home for a few days but have you honestly forgotten the fear and the horror? Because I certainly haven't."

"I just want to ask Sky, if he ever loved me," the last few words hitched in her throat and she found it difficult to make the next one come. "I-If I can j-j-just ask him…then…maybe I'll be able to put it all behind me. Or at least understand if this is some kind of tactic or if Diaspro was planning something and he saved up or-"

"Or if he tried to brutally kill us, with dragons," Musa scoffed. "Dragons! Bloom! He would have told at least you what he was planning if this was some kind of tactical move. He wouldn't have invited you there in the first place to be in harm's way."

"Well if you won't go then I will," Tecna defended, standing to her feet firmly before feeling her head swoon and her body fall backwards. Musa helped catch her before she hit the chair and helped her down softly. "Tecna, you're still too weak, you can't push yourself just yet."

"Just stop arguing, please," she replied softly. "Musa if it was Riven, you'd do whatever you could to help him wouldn't you? If he suddenly told everyone that Darcy was going to be his wife after promising you the same wouldn't you want answers?"

'Why does she have to be so logical' Musa wondered before nodding her head and looking back to Bloom. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Get into the palace, find Sky, keep Diaspro away and try to get some answers."

"And what if we can't get him alone?" Flora asked, "The palace is probably swarmed with guards."

"That's where we come in," a voice interrupted from Stella's phone, Brandon's face appearing before them all with Timmy, Riven and Helia behind him. "We can deal with the guards while you try and talk to Sky."

"But you, Tecna," Timmy interrupted, by shuffling forwards. "You are staying here and resting okay?"

"Alright," she responded. "Besides, you'll need to figure out a way to get back through the schools protective barrier. I can help you on your return."

"Excellent so it's all settled, is everyone in?" Bloom asked and Flora nodded, Stella did the same. With the absence of Layla and Tecna's inability it only left Musa who didn't look overly excited about returning. Finally she nodded.

* * *

><p>When Petal and Layla returned to their dorm room it was a quiet and almost silent reunion. "Must all be in class still," Petal acknowledged, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and rubbing her temples with her fingers. It had been a long and tiring day and all she really wanted to do was lay down and get some sleep. But her mind was still running a mile a minute, her thoughts on an ever winding treadmill. They wouldn't stop and so sleep was not an option.<p>

"It's been a big day, but your mom and friends are nice."

"Yeah they are, they've stuck with me through a lot of stuff and I've always been there for them. It's always kind of been the three of us against the world… well; it used to be until Ameena got sick. Sophia doesn't talk about it too much; it hurts her to talk about it but she rolls with the punches and looks out for their mum and dad. She normally visits with Ameena every day or two and brings her magazines and stuff to keep her company. She's been sick her entire teenage life so Sophia has been there from the beginning," Petal smiled slightly.

"It used to be funny… I'd watch them getting on so well and having each other's backs and I used to wonder what it would be like if I ever had a sister. If I ever had someone else who, against all odds, was there for me. Someone that I could always depend on," she laughed. "What am I saying? You probably think I'm crazy."

"No I don't," Layla replied when a piece of paper flew through their balcony window and landed on the table near them. Layla unfolded it and her smile disappeared slightly. "What is it?"

"I'm being summoned home."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But whenever mom and dad want to talk it's usually not for something good."

* * *

><p>Alice's phone rang and she answered it somewhat hesitantly. "Hi Mom…yeah I've made my decision," she paused, drawing a deep breath and finally uttering the words. "I want to stay with you, if it means that I can keep on attending Alfea then I want to stay with you."<p>

"Oh honey, I'm so glad, do you want to tell your father or should I?" She asked and Alice knew it wouldn't be pleasant either way.

"I'll call him and do it," she replied before her mother wished her all the best until the holidays where they could finally be together again. "I love you too mom, bye."

She hung up the phone and found a seat in the quad, a quiet spot where she wouldn't be disturbed before dialing his number and waiting for a reply, waiting for anything. All she got was his answering machine.

"Dad, its Alice, I know you're probably busy at work but I wanted to call and let you know my decision. I don't feel comfortable doing it over the answering machine so if you could call me back then that would be great. I love you, bye."

A little depressed at the thought of having to hear his quietly suppressed sobs when he called her back she walked back to her dorm, deciding to give her last class of the day a pass. Palladium would understand, she was certain.

Upon entering the dorm she saw Layla give a simple wave before transforming and flying out of the window. "See you later!" Petal waved before turning. "Oh, hey, Alice, how has your day been?"

"Okay, I guess," she sighed and Petal knew something was wrong the moment she spoke.

"No it's not," she took a seat by her friend. "What's up?"

"I just told my mom that I want to stay with her."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Petal asked, "you finally made a decision and it benefited you, that means you'll be staying here with us won't it?"

"Yes," she replied, "but it also means that I have to wait for my dad to call so I can tell him that-"

"That you picked your mum over him?" Alice's head nodded as her eyes closed. "He'll understand."

"Speaking of parents," she began, opening her eyes again. "How is your mom, did you get a hold of her?"

"Yeah… she's in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine… it's a little complicated to explain but she'll get through it alright which is the main thing."

"I guess it is; where was Layla off to in such a hurry?" Petal lifted a piece of paper from the nearby table and passed it to her. '_Layla, Please return home immediately, we have an important subject to discuss with you. Mom and Dad'_

"That doesn't sound too promising."

"No it doesn't," Petal admitted, retrieving it from her friend. "But do you know where all the others are? Layla was going to get Stella to transport her but they aren't in the dorm."

"I'm not sure," Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders a little. "But I know that Tecna is still here."

A light knock on the door sounded and Headmistress Faragonda's head snuck in. "Hello?"

"Yes Headmistress," Petal replied and she stepped inside.

"Good afternoon girls, Petal may I speak with you for a moment, and Alice shouldn't you be in Professor Palladium's class?" She nodded a little, but it was obvious that her family feud had flared up again. Faragonda pointed her index finger and circled it until a piece of paper appeared and landed in the girls lap. "Give this to Palladium the next time you see him, and make sure that you keep on top of your studies." She gave a kind smile before Faragonda's hand touched Petal's shoulder and ushered her from the room.

They reached the Headmistresses office and Petal took a seat. "Petal I'm sure that you are still curious as to the source of your powers, correct?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Sadly, I haven't been able to completely understand the origin of your winx; we know that it comes from water, that much is certain, but about why you were the only fairy to come from Earth since it became magic less more then a few centuries ago…well, that in itself is a mystery. I'm afraid that it will take more time for me to dig for answers, I have contacted my fellow colleagues from Redfountian and Cloud Tower to see if they have heard or know of anything but both of them are clueless as to how you have managed to manifest powers so strong from a world without magic."

"That's okay, Ms. Faragonda, I can wait."

"Is there anything else that is troubling you? Anything that you need to discuss with me? About your mother perhaps?"

"Is she okay? Nothing's happened has it?"

"No, everything is fine, and I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with her myself. Are you okay, considering the circumstances?" Petal nodded softly.

"I'm fine… I guess just a little overwhelmed."

"Ophelia told me that you fainted earlier today… do you know what caused it?"

"Lack of sleep or food or water perhaps, to be honest I'm not too sure, it might have been the stress of coming to a new place and meeting new people all the time." Faragonda wasn't sure whether it was just Petal's naturally quite pale complexion or whether she was indeed unwell. "But I'm settling in okay now, it's just been a bit of a change," she admitted and Faragonda nodded knowingly. To come from a world without magic and to never know you had powers was difficult, but to be plunged into the complete opposite was extremely daunting. "I suggest you go back to your dorm and rest, you look rather worn out. I'll have Chief Maestro send some food to your room for yourself and Alice, okay?" Petal nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She stood and reached the door.

"Petal." she turned. "Don't worry, we will find out the truth, I promise you."

* * *

><p>Appearing in the Eraklyon gardens by Stella's transportation magic, the group was quick to duck behind the nearby bushes to not alert the guards. Timmy checked his handheld for other life forms and added them onto the map so the others could see. Twenty exterior guards, at least fifteen more inside, and then what appeared to be their target in an upper drawing room with two others.<p>

"I think that's him," Timmy replied, before taking the lady bug device Tecna provided him with before they departed and throwing it into the air. He controlled it to the window as Riven and Brandon kept an eye out. The video screen popped up and Diaspro and Sky were indeed together inside the drawing room. Diaspro leant into his lips and stole a kiss that made Bloom look away and Musa reiterate her point. They never should have come back.

"Okay here's the plan," Timmy whispered, three lines over the map. The first two belonged to Riven and Helia who would be in charge of checking the gardens and keeping the guards at bay. Timmy would take point ahead with Brandon as the radar with Stella and Bloom following closely behind. Musa and Flora would accompany their partners. They would all meet back with Stella to be taken home and, hopefully, their mission for answers would be complete.

"Okay everyone knows what they have to do?" They nodded before Timmy removed his Phantoblade and checked the map again. Riven took Musa's hand in his own just before she transformed and they filed out to the west while Helia and Flora took the east side, covering the palaces corners to keep watch.

Timmy raised his hand and waved it forwards before moving out, Brandon following closely behind with his own weapon drawn and the remaining two girls in turn. Stella's Enchantix and Bloom's winx were difficult to hide in the already large and brilliant building but they managed to keep themselves from view as Timmy hid under the stairs and another lot of guards passed them. Quickly they raced upstairs and turned right into another room, Stella and Timmy in one and Bloom and Brandon in another across the hall. He checked his map again; they were straight ahead and to the left. Another hand wave and Brandon backed onto the other three, covering the rear while Timmy held front point and they continued down the hall. Everything was going to plan.

Until they heard a bang from downstairs and the occupants of the room rushed to the doors. "Guards!" Diaspro screamed and they raced from all corners of the room towards them, Brandon quickly defended one from behind as Bloom blasted him in the stomach while Timmy and Stella did the same ahead. They raced forwards and managed to stop the doors before they closed and burst inside.

A blast hit Bloom into the opposing wall as Diaspro smirked to herself. "Coming back for more, haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" She asked, preparing another which Brandon defended.

"Keep going!" He yelled, helping Bloom back to her feet as Sky bolted up another flight of stairs. "We'll take care of them!" Hesitantly Stella left her best friends side but Timmy was already pulling her along by the arm. They raced after Sky, Stella releasing the odd shot or two from her hands as he darted to the left and right.

Before they knew it the glass to their left hand side burst in as Flora landed with an unforgiving thud, Helia doing the same to their right as the guards dismounted their dragons and flooded into the room. Suddenly, Riven flew through the open window on his leva-board with Musa entering the other and they attacked and blasted the five or so guards covering their path.

"Keep going!" Riven yelled, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. "We've got these."

Stella and Timmy continued after Sky, she could see the sheer determination on his face. He was always someone prepared to work and work until he mastered a task but this determination was different, was darker, it was almost scary. They pushed though into what appeared to be the armory when the doors slammed shut and Sky held a board over the hinges. "No friends can help you now," he gloated, shooting an arrow blast directly at Stella, hitting her with a surge of electricity as she fell to the floor with a scream. He stalked closer to Timmy and threw the bow to the floor, removing his extremely sharp and extremely enchanted blade from its sheath.

"Let's see how you do on your own!" He taunted, racing forwards as Timmy defended himself. Their two blades hit so strongly they produced sparks and once Sky relieved the pressure Timmy took his chance and went for the stab only to have it fail. Sky slid his sword to the hilt of Timmy's, took a hold of the handle and pulled with so much force he fell backwards. Landing on his hands he kicked forwards and sent the young Specialist into one of the many heavy suits of armor. He remained winded for a moment, taking sharp breaths into his chest while Sky threw his weapon to the floor and stood on it, smashing it to pieces.

Reaching his hand behind his back Timmy felt something solid and gripped it with all his might. "Not so well I see, too bad your girlfriend isn't here to take the fall."

"AHH!" Timmy yelled, running forwards, swinging the oversized axe so it made contact with Sky's shirt, ripping the shoulder and leaving a small graze. He landed on the ground hard, his head hitting the stone floor. Slowly Timmy stalked towards him, confidently, ready to finally avenge what he had done to his one true love.

"Go ahead; take your revenge for that witch girlfriend of yours." Timmy raised the axe above his head just as the doors wood splintered open and Riven, Musa, Flora, Helia, Brandon and Bloom all barged in. "Timmy NO!" Brandon yelled in unison with Bloom, but it was too late.

The blade came down and they turned away, expecting to see his head role to the side or blood stain the stone. But instead they heard a clang of metal and opened their eyes. The axe head was stuck in the floor, mere inches from Sky's face. "Tecna would never forgive me if I became like you," he replied, resorting to kicking the blonde Specialist in the ribs before Riven and Helia restrained him away.

Bloom knelt by his side and watched the way he tried to creep away from her when she saw the mark. "Hey, guys, look at this." She pointed to the purple magical imprint and Stella stepped forwards.

"The V must stand for Valtor," Flora concluded and the others crowded around. Sky tried to move but the guys were already on him, holding him down. "If it's like the spell that he used on Layla, maybe your fairy dust can break it Stella."

Stella nodded and removed the dust from her choker before pouring it over the Specialist. His eyes flew wide as his body bucked up and down and to all sides before the mark disappeared and dissolved into nothing.

"Sky?" Bloom sighed, making him open his eyes and look to her without fear or hatred, but with a single spark of his old self. Her lips didn't even have time to curl into a smile before Diaspro stood at the door and commanded fifty or more troop's forwards. Quickly Stella removed her Solarian ring and told everyone to hold hands before they disappeared.

"Oh Sky!" Diaspro yelled, running to her lover's side and taking his head between her hands. "What did they do to you?"

* * *

><p>The girls and guys landed outside the magical barrier but the time to enter had already passed. Stella slumped against a tree, breathing heavily from all the magical exertion it took to transport them so far away and Brandon helped to support her with a hand on her waist.<p>

Musa held her phone to her ear. "Hey Tec, we're outside, ready and waiting to go." A small green material of some kind flew to the barrier and after saying a quick goodbye the girls entered the barrier through the hole and tip toed back to their room.

When they entered they heard crying from the next dorm and a concerned Musa walked part their own door to investigate. "Musa?" Flora asked.

"I can hear someone crying, I think its Layla," she replied before opening the dorm room door to see Alice, Francis and Mirta asleep in their rooms and Petal sitting next to a sobbing Layla with her arm around her. Quickly the Music fairy stepped in and knelt before her friend, the others following along.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Musa asked.

"I-It's my mom and d-dad," she stuttered. "They… they're forcing me into an arranged marriage."

"B-but how, I didn't think arranged marriages happened all that much in the magical dimension," Bloom wondered.

"They do," Tecna's voice interrupted from behind, "many realms still use the arranged system to secure their futures with other realms. In some cases it's the exchange of a princess or prince for the purposes of peace or food, whatever one of the two needs. Sadly most realms are sticklers for tradition."

"And my parents have done the same for me… they've set me up with someone I don't even know."

"What's his name" Musa asked.

"Nabu."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


	10. A Battle on Many Fronts

**A Battle on Many Fronts**

Tecna hated not being allowed to return to class but Ophelia had told her that she had to wait a couple more days. She was looking forward to getting her life back to normal; she hated just sitting around the dorm while the others went to class. She could actually be learning something right now, but she had to sit inside and keep herself occupied. Then she remembered what she had arranged earlier. Opening her eyes to check the time, Tecna looked at the clock, "At least I will be able to do something for a little while," she sighed to herself.

A light knock on the door caused the Technology fairy to stand to her feet and walk to the door of the dorm. Opening it, a smile appeared on Tecna's face as she noticed the girl outside the door. It was just the distraction she needed.

A girl with orange hair that reached the middle of her back with violet eyes wearing a light blue sundress stood outside the door.

"Come in," Tecna said with a smile.

The young girl smiled shyly as she entered the room and Tecna closed the door quietly behind her. The girl looked up at the Technology fairy and could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to be tutoring me?" The girl asked.

"Listen Marida, I'm fine!" Tecna replied trying to ignore the temptation of rest she needed to recover.

"Ok," Marida replied sheepishly.

Marida followed Tecna over to the couch before placing her bag on the table.

"I am happy to help you with Palladium's class," Tecna said, "But don't you think Flora would have been a better choice?"

"Usually yes but Headmistress Faragonda told me that if I don't pass this exam then I'll be forced to withdraw from Alfea… so I wanted to be tutored by the very best."

Tecna smiled modestly back to Marida. "Thank you for the compliment, have you brought your books?"

"Yes," Marida answered enthusiastically before Tecna moved a few books from their main coffee table and set them down out of the way. She then disappeared into her room for a moment before taking out her handheld and setting it on the table.

"Okay, first things first, have you been to all the classes?"

"A few, probably not as many as I'd like to," she answered honestly and could see the way Tecna's eyes narrowed a little but she didn't voice her disapproval.

"Alright, but I just want to make it clear that we only get as much out of study as we put into it. Just because I am tutoring does not mean that you don't need to do any individual study later."

"Of course, I know that," Marida answered, "I just really don't want to be kicked out, I'll do whatever I have to do to stay."

"Good because it's not going to be easy," Tecna smiled; first I think we need to check your understanding of some of the more basic herbal ingredients. What I'm going to do is use my handheld to project the image of the herb; it is your task to tell me what it is called, how it is used, and what effect it has." Marida nodded before Tecna typed something and it appeared before her.

"That's Belladona," she smiled and Tecna bit her lip slightly.

"That was an easy one, how about this…" Another image appeared, this time of something a little more misshapen and dull. "It's not an herb but is a form of tree bark."

"But I thought Herbology was just the study of herbs." Tecna shook her head and tried to stop herself from face-palming. "Professor Palladium is one of the most knowledgeable elves in the magical dimension when it comes to plants, woods, barks etc. He always and I mean always puts a trick question on the test or test's something that he specifically said in class that he would not test. I don't know why he does it but when he says 'don't study for this' you need to underline it three times in red pen and make a note that says 'study this' because I guarantee you that one… no, maybe quite a few questions will be on the test that you didn't know about."

Marida's eyes drooped and her shoulders sank, without going to classes she didn't know what would or would supposedly 'not be' on the test. Only lecture style classes were recorded but not the general classroom presentations.

"I'd suggest that you read these," Tecna explained, passing over her note pad, covered in sticky notes and highlighted marks.

"But won't you need it?"

"I'm afraid not, I've been banned from the classroom until further notice. So I obviously won't be taking the test, but you can use them to study in the meantime and return them to me afterwards."

"Okay."

"Should we continue?" Tecna inquired and she nodded her head before another plant projected before her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The Trix and Valtor sat awkwardly on the precariously positioned rocks in the dark inter-dimensional portal. They all sat silently and let their thoughts run wild as they began to go mad with boredom. Stormy sat with her legs crossed and reached down to pick up a stray roc. She felt the rough jagged surface in her hand and began to feel her shoulders tensing up. The boredom was beginning to test her temper. Soon, she could feel her whole body burning as she struggled to contain it. She raised the arm with the rock in high above her head and through it violently across the cavern.<p>

"URRRR!" she shouted as she clenched her fists and ground her teeth. Then, she scrunched up her eyes looking in Valtor's direction. Darcy and Icy just looked at Stormy blankly; this behavior wasn't unusual for Stormy. However, Valtor was less familiar with her temper and gazed upon her angry figure very confused.

"Whatever is the matter Stormy?" he asked calmly.

"What is the matter?" she asked mockingly. "What is the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is! We've been sitting inside the inter-dimensional portal for days doing nothing! We can't take over the Magical Dimension by doing nothing! You promised we were leaving here the other day, but no. No, we're still stuck in this dreary portal even though you went and collected your stupid spells!" Her voice echoed around the cave as she stood up and shouted into Valtor's face.

"I'm with Stormy on this; just sitting here isn't getting us anywhere. We should be miles from this stupid place now. You've got your spells, so why did we come back?" shouted Darcy as she joined Stormy in her argument.

"Complications," he stated simply.

"Is that it? Can't you even tell us?" added Icy as she began to see her sister's views. He stood up slowly and towered over Stormy and Darcy who had stood over him in an act of intimidation.

"You see, I wanted somewhere that would make a statement, shock the Magical Dimension. And to do that, I needed to gain more power first, so that I had the power to take over some place. We had to return here, because I needed time to practice my spells and give me time to think of the perfect location." He continued to speak calmly as he looked at Stormy who was shaking in anger before turning and walking away from the witches.

"We could set up in Shadowhaunt. That place is practically made of dark magic." Stormy said.

"Underground is no better then underwater like this place." Darcy replied at the suggestion.

"No," Valtor said calmly, "That would not be a good enough statement to everyone."

"What about an ancient dwelling full of history and powerful dark spells?" Icy asked.

Valtor turned and looked at the Icy with a curious glance.

"Something like the Cloud Tower Castle." Icy continued.

"The school for witches," Valtor smiled as he walked to a wall of water, "very interesting."

Waving his hand in front of the watch a scene of Cloud Tower appeared in the water.

"It certainly would be roomy." Valtor pondered as he reached his left hand toward the picture of the school. He quickly pulled it back when a jolt of magic coursed through his body. "It's defended by a spell that protects it from dark magic, now that's a joke."

"Griffin was always lame." Stormy commented.

"The whole place was lame," Darcy said "though it would be fun to rule that school again."

Valtor turned to look at the three witches with a smile on his face.

"So that's what Griffin is doing, running the Cloud Tower School." He replied as his eyes brows furrowed, "She and I have some unfinished business that needs finishing."

Valtor slowly turned back toward the wall of water as his smile grew. "Then it's decided," he said, "Cloud Tower will become our new headquarters."

Valtor extended his left hand toward the falling wall of water causing a vortex of energy to appear. "Follow me ladies." He laughed as he entered the portal.

The Trix's cackling echoed through the cavern as they followed behind the wizard.

* * *

><p>Valtor leaped and bounded through the forest toward Cloud Tower with the three Trix behind him. It felt oddly strange for him to act scared when he knew he was the one who held all the power, at least when he wasn't a deer and the three witches wolves.<p>

"Hey! Look out there!" Minerva called her dark purple hair swaying as she stepped closer to the window.

"Awesome," Ebony snickered, "the white hair of a deer is used in like thirty different potions!" She turned to look at her friends, "Come on!" She quickly raced down the corridor with her two friends following closely, all of them excited at the prospect of experimenting without needing permission from the teachers to raid the potion supplies cupboard.

"Hey little deer, come here! We'll protect you!" It was hard for Willow to stop herself from smiling, but she did a good job as it trotted its way to the main door. He approached the group of three as Willow slowly brushed his fur, enjoying the feeling between her fingers and marveling at its quality. A pelt like this could give them enough supplies for a good six months.

The sound of growling caused Willow's two friends and the other four witches that had come outside to stand between the deer and the wolves.

"You're safe now, don't worry, we're your friends."

"I'm not afraid," the deer spoke, making the witches back away from him quickly and watch the deer's bones crack and move before Valtor stood before them. "But you should be."

A smirk grew on Valtor's face as he cracked his neck before glaring at the witches.

"And thank you for inviting me into your home." He replied as he took a step toward the frightened witches.

"Do…Don't worry you guys," Ebony said with a nervous voice but trying to sound brave, "the protection spell will get rid of him."

"Normally you would be right," Valtor commented as he continued to walk toward the girls.

As he neared them he raised his left hand causing a wave of energy to shot out and hit each nearby girl. The sounds of the girls screaming hoping that someone inside the school would come out and help died out as each girl stood staring off into the distance.

"But I am afraid that a protection spell only works on uninvited visitors." Valtor continued as he placed a hand under Willow's chin, "once you asked me inside the spell became useless."

Turning around Valtor watched as the three wolves walked forward, each one's bones cracking as they changed into the Trix.

"They will never learn." Icy said as she and her sisters followed Valtor into the school.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Griffin pondered before picking a book from her shelf and instantly turning to the directory at the back. Her slender, pale finger slid down the list of potion recipes and just when she was about to find the page for the invisibility potion she needed to add to the schools work program she felt a shiver run through her spine. The book hit the floor with a thud as Griffin's heels clicked their way to the door. She opened it and looked down both sides of the corridor before turning around and seeing him.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Griffin."

Anger rose inside the witch as she looked at the man sitting in her chair with his feet resting on her desk with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Valtor?" Griffin asked as she formed a ball of green energy.

Valtor quickly flicked his wrist causing the ball of energy to dissipate in the Headmistress's hand. "Don't try to use magic against me Griffin." He said before flicking his wrist a second time.

The Headmistress could feel some unseen force pushing against her; she tried to hold her ground but could feel her feet sliding across the floor before being pushed off the ground into the bookcase.

Valtor chuckled as he slowly stood up and walked around the desk to where Griffin was stuck against the wall. "I already have far more power then you can handle," he said he gently touched the Headmistress's cheek, "and I haven't even started to take what Cloud Tower has to offer me."

"This is my school," Griffin spat, "and you won't be taking anything."

Valtor formed a ball of energy in his left hand before pushing it into Griffin's chest. A smirk was the last thing that she saw on his face before her vision blacked out.

"Wrong on both counts my dear Griffin," Valtor said as the Headmistress's body fell to the ground unconscious, "Cloud Tower is now my school." A large smile appeared on his face as he walked to the large window in the office and looked off into the distance at Alfea, "And I'll be taking far more then you can imagine."

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting in the cafeteria eating her food with the other witches. It was an average day, nothing really exciting happening, when she noticed a few snowflakes falling to the floor she was about to say something.<p>

"Hey look, it's The Trix!" One of the other witches called out as three girls casually strolled into the room.

"You three get out now," Ediltrude commanded as she stood to her feet, "or I'll call the Headmistress."

"The Headmistress is out," Icy replied calmly as she took a step to her left.

Valtor leisurely walked into the room with his hands behind his back, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Meet the new Headmaster." Icy continued as she took a step in behind Valtor.

"Valtor!" Ediltrude yelled out.

"Girls get out of here!" Zarathustra yelled causing the witches in room to move toward the doors.

"Now I can't have that," Valtor commented as he brought his hands from behind his back causing the doors to slam shut trapping everyone inside the room.

A laugh could be heard echoing through the room as Valtor shot spell after spell toward the trapped witches causing them all to fall under his powers.

"And now all of your powers will become my power," a smile spread across his lips as he looked at all the people in the room with blank expressions on their faces, "and my wishes will become your commands."

* * *

><p>Headmistress Griffin groaned as she sat up on the bed that she had been placed on. She placed a hand to the right of her head from the headache that had started.<p>

'Where am I?' she thought as she started to hear a dripping sound in the distance, 'the last thing that I remember was being attacked in my office.'

"My three little witches were just showing me the secret vault of magical spells you have." Valtor said causing the Headmistress to turn her head, "Some of them are very nice."

Griffin quickly rose to her feet when she noticed the Trix standing behind the wizard that she had thought she would never see again.

"I know you hate this school," Griffin said as she lifted her right hand toward the girls and pointed at Stormy, "but how could you three traitors let this monster in here?"

"Well we might now be traitors if you didn't kick us out!" Stormy yelled.

Valtor raised his left arm in front of the angry witch to have her calm down. "You're hardly one to talk about being a traitor." He replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked with a defiant voice.

"Have you forgotten when you and I were the go to team for the ancestral coven?" Valtor questioned, "We were so good together, that when we combined our dark magic there was nothing that could stop us."

Griffin crossed her arms in front of her as she glared at the wizard.

"But then you had your change of heart," Valtor continued. "You talked a good game about evil and mayhem, but when it came time to deliver you were too scared." Anger began to enter Valtor's voice as he continued, "The ancestral witches would have destroyed you if Faragonda hadn't reached out with her relocation spell and brought you to Alfea." A scowl appeared on Valtor's face, "With your help the company of light defeated me and for that you will pay."

"You and the coven were going to destroy the entire world," Griffin replied caustically, glaring at her opponent with both nostalgia and hatred, "and that was wrong Valtor."

"No Griffin," Valtor spat, "you were the one that was wrong. And if you don't see it yet then maybe an eternity behind bars will give you a chance to re-think things over."

Valtor turned and walked out of the cell that he had been standing in with the Trix closely behind, snapping the fingers on his left hand the bars of the cell began to glow yellow. Griffin rushed to the bars and grabbed them only to be sent back to the floor.

"It's been nice knowing you Griffin," Icy replied as she climbed the stairs out of the prison of Cloud Tower.

* * *

><p>Mirta turned her head to the familiar feeling. A feeling she had not felt this strong since she transferred from Cloud Tower to Alfea, a witch was nearby; no, a lot of witches. She stared out the window of the room to the forest beyond looking for its source…nothing. What were witches doing here?<p>

Ms. Griselda was in the middle of teaching the class how to defend against a magical attack using their own defensive shields. Mirta was about to raise her hand to tell her that she felt the dark aura of witches nearby when a buzzer sounded from the intercom on the teachers desk, interrupting her instructions. Ms. Griselda walked over to the intercom and pressed a button.

"Griselda here," she spoke to the box.

"Sorry to disturb your class, but could you come to my office immediately," came the voice of Headmistress Faragonda.

"But Headmistress, what am I to do about my class?" she asked.

"I've asked Palladium to come and take over your class." Came the reply as the Professor walked in the door.

She nodded to the newly arrived elfin professor, as she replied, "on my way Ms. Faragonda."

Almost immediately, the class broke into murmurs as dozens of whispers were exchanged.

"Professor, I don't know if anybody should be concerned, but I'm feeling the presence of a lot of witches nearby." The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"I was afraid you would sense them first." With a wave of his hand, they heard the click of the locking mechanisms of the windows; when all of them saw the three witches float by, not noticing all the fairies behind the window. The whole side of the classroom slowly backed away from the large windows as the witches flew out of sight.

Mirta was the only one who didn't move. She remembered the three witches from her time at Cloud Tower, when she attended there. She wondered, what is going on when the witches' intentions became clear as day when the shattering boom of a window was quickly followed by panicked screams of girls from a few classrooms down.

"Listen everyone! Get out to the front of the school in an orderly manner, and no matter what, do not engage them in battle!" the Professor ordered.

Mirta ran down the hallways with the other girls before looking to her right out the windows. "Lucy?" Mirta mouthed before her floating friend's rigid arms and white eyes trained in her direction and unleashed a whitish-blue light that Mirta had never seen before cast by the witch.

The energy cracked and imploded the enchanted windows that were designed to protect from magic and everything was thrown into chaos. The students closest to the window jostled each other to get away, pushing and shoving to desperately get outside before another attack hit the window to their left again.

"Everyone out and wait outside while I deal with out guests. Upperclassmen, it will be your responsibility to maintain order in the meantime!" the Professor shouted to be heard above the clamor. Prof. Palladium held his arms out to the side and then brought them back together, "Sphere of Entrapment!" A bubble formed around the witch keeping her hovering in place. He looked at the face of the witch hovering just outside the window, the isolating bubble seemed to have the desired effect, but he quickly realized that something was going wrong fast as the green hue of the bubble quickly began to turn red, telling him it was failing.

Inside the bubble Lucy raised her arms as a dark sphere grew. Four more witches came into view and they too were powering up their own attacks. Palladium ran from the room as he quickly chanted the most powerful defensive spell he could think of before the room exploded and he was thrown down the hall from the shockwave.

It seemed that every classroom had been emptied into the hall to proceed to the quad out in front of the school, but the crowds were in disorder. The few faculty that were in sight clearly had no control over the young girls that were crying, shouting to their friends, and were changing into their fairy forms out of pure panic.

Mirta had no choice but to go with the crowd that was scrambling to get out of the school. As a witch trying to become a fairy, her being a witch left her unable to absorb or create her own positive energy. The little that she could tap into was quickly used up in the daily classes and her own negative energy was useless in magic that required love and creation.

Despite evacuation drills conducted in the past, Mirta saw that most of the practice was lost by the panic of some students and courage in others as they battled with the increasing number of possessed witches. Shouts of attacks echoed in the hallway as fairies battled.

Mirta made it outside the campus and stopped and looked up in disbelief at the sight of what looked like an ultimate battle between the two opposing schools. So much for the not fighting. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she saw a beam of pink light miss a witch by only a few feet.

"Someone help me!"

The plea for help stopped her train of thought. The voice, it sounded familiar. She saw someone she knew in the distance dodging explosions of dark energy, doing their best to fight back. The desperate cry was from Amaryl, and she was being followed through the air by Lucy.

"Lucy! Leave her alone!" Mirta shouted as she took off to follow both of them. Amaryl changed her course suddenly and came back in Mirta's direction. As Lucy flew towards Mirta chasing Amaryl, Lucy seemed to change her tactics by slowing down and moving her arms in front of her with her palms following the young starlight fairy's path through the air. Mirta noticed Lucy's gesture and immediately and recognized it as a powerful homing attack used mostly by the advanced seniors at Cloud Tower and its teachers.

"Amaryl!" Mirta shouted at the fairy whose fear was obvious in the look on her face. "Look out!"

The starlight fairy looked back and noticed the dark energy gathering around Lucy's hands.

Mirta ran and put herself between Lucy and Amaryl, she cast a barrier spell that should reflect or, at the very least, absorb most of the impact and its effects. There was no time to think about how effective it would be as Amaryl seemed intent on crashing into her. Mirta stepped to the side and ran past her and stopped when she was no more than twenty feet away from her.

"Lucy! Don't do it!" Mirta shouted with sadness in her voice as she raised her arms, trying to distract her. Lucy fired the big orb and it quickly followed the same path Amaryl had flown and now Mirta was in its path. "Stop Lucy! This isn't you!" she shouted with tears flowing down her cheeks as she moved to stop the orb. She had one more chance. She needed to cast a similar spell to the one Lucy had used. Placing herself in the orb's path and saying a few syllables under her breath was all she manage to do before she felt a terrific shock.

She had been told a few times about the effects of the spell Lucy had used but this was unbelievable. The force of being hit and having all that negative energy going through her was the most painful thing she ever felt. The last thing she saw was Lucy before her world faded to black.

* * *

><p>There were balls of magic fire flying freely through the air, the dragon of flame spurting the masses from its mouth. Even though it wasn't real, the hulking body and scorching talons were fearsome enough to send every Alfea girl running in panic. The beast tore down the winged gates to the school, baring the grounds to its master who sauntered in with ease. His beast did his dirty work while he got to reap the benefits.<p>

Petal saw Valtor before anyone else, having taken cover under the fallen South Tower. Her arm was scratched and bleeding, the gash needing stitches, but she pushed past the pain as she inched toward the invader. She knew that she had to do something to stop him; if she didn't try, then he could only cause more damage.

Heaving herself from the ground, she charged Valtor, sending a pulsing blast his way. The attack made her dizzy, draining a lot of her energy, but it worked. Valtor was sent spinning to the ground, the dragon crashing into the school, setting the main hall ablaze.

The witches didn't seem to notice their master's fall, and continued on with the strike. His annoyance at this was evident; he wasn't used to such trivial foes, and now had to take care of the pest himself. His grey eyes searched with malice for the source, until they found Petal. Green eyes locked his icy stare, and his lips curled up evilly. He stood majestically, brushing off his jacket, before sauntering towards her.

Petal immediately seized with fear. What had she done? Her waning power and lack of a plan were now catching up to her with every step Valtor took. While he looked like he was gaining confidence with his stride, Petal was feeling more and more drained. She took a second to think if he was doing this, but was then forced to realize that she was mistaken in attacking such a powerful man all alone. She was not match; she wouldn't last a second. She was bleeding and tired, and soon he was feet away, close enough to touch her. His presence was icy, siphoning away the last of her energy.

She trembled, tripping over her own two feet as she tried to back away. He smiled in her panic, relishing in it. He reached for her, but she flinched away, sending the best attack she could his way. He deflected it with a flick of his hand, the sputtering ball of light fading into the distance. She sent a few more, each weaker then the last, so pitiful that he didn't even have to dodge to avoid them. With her last attempt, he caught her hand and twisted so hard she screamed and then threw her across the quad, skidding across the field.

Alice was on the other end of the school ground, fighting the fires raging through the building. The smoke was thick, but she didn't have to be blind to see her best friend being tossed across the lawn like a rag doll. She saw Petal twitch on the ground, her whole body shaking as she tried to get up, her arms unable to support her. To make things worse, Valtor wasn't giving up, stalking his prey to where he had placed it. Alice knew what would happen next; she didn't need to be told what would become of her friend if she didn't act.

Seeing red, throwing caution to the wind, Alice flew from the opened hall and out a window, blasting the general area around Valtor. She gained his attention, successfully distracting him from the injured Petal, his eyes narrowing to slits as he scanned the skies. Alice was diving, going in for the kill strike; she was so close she could see his smirk when she was halted, her whole body jerkin out of flight. She felt like she had run into a wall, breath gone from her body, eyes wide as she took in what was going on.

Valtor had caught her, one hand on her throat, choking her, the other buried inside her chest. He was literally elbow deep inside her body; she could feel his hand squeeze around her heart. She couldn't breathe, her vision spotting, but she could scream as Valtor pierced her heart, pinching her veins.

"AHH!" Alice screeched. She felt like a knife was repeatedly running her through.

"Now, now, it's not that bad," Valtor chided as he twisted his hand.

Her heart dislodged itself for a split second before snapping back into place. The sudden rush of blood made her sputter, her whole body going into seizure. But he removed his hand, and with its absence came a coldness Alice could not explain. She felt empty before crashing to the ground, staring lazily up at Valtor. He had something blue and pulsing in his hand, grinning in what seemed to be victory.

"Wha-What have you…?" Alice slurred, Valtor reached down and touched her head, a darkness taking her over as she fell close to her friend.

"Silly fairy," Valtor chuckled as he took in the sight of the girls. "Such foolish girls."

"VALTOR!" he heard an annoyingly familiar voice call from behind him. He grimaced before turning to see Ms. Faragonda posed before him, angry and ready to strike. "You will not get away with this!"

He laughed in complete joy, reveling in her stupidity. Her confidence was commendable, just as he remembered, but wrongly placed. See, now that he knew the true extent of his powers, there was nothing he couldn't do.

"Oh, but I can."

"You will give back what you have stolen! That power doesn't belong to you!"

He twirled the blue orb in his palm, taunting the older fairy.

"Then come and take it from me."

He turned on his heels, moving the earth around him to propel his flight. The older fairy was tight on his heels as she chased him through the forest, determined to bring him down once and for all.

* * *

><p>Icy, Stormy, and Darcy enjoyed nothing more than scaring the winx out of the fairies of Alfea. They enjoyed the way they stared in awe, how they shivered in their boots, how their wings tried desperately to work against their nervousness, and they overtook everything they saw into their control. They were merciless, fearless, powerful, and most importantly, ready to squash anyone who stepped in their way.<p>

So when they were heading toward the Hall of Enchantments to obtain their prized possessions and Galatea made the mistake of coming out of hiding and into their line of sight, the three witches couldn't help but smirk.

"The Trix," the fairy shrieked, holding her hands forwards, her winx form prepared and ready for attack.

"Nice to see you've heard of us!" Icy joked, thrusting her palm forwards and releasing a series of sharp ice daggers. Galatea quickly jumped to her left and dodged them in time before sending a sound wave from her own hand. It nearly made contact with Icy, but Stormy was prepared and jumped before the attack, using a shield to defend her sister.

Darcy closed her eyes and Galatea took a step away as the shield shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, flying at her like knives, some of the shrapnel cutting her arms and legs in the process. Then she hit something with her back and saw Darcy who cast another spell the fairy's way that made her shrink to her knees and clutch her head with pain.

"Hahaha!" Icy laughed, her sisters echoing in her malice. "Now listen to us little fairy," she knelt to Galatea's level and placed her long nails under the fairy's chin, forcing her to lift her gaze as the pain slowly dulled. "You're going to take us the Hall of Enchantments."

"Or what?" She snarled, finding her face immediately met with the cool palm of her adversary. After landing hard on the red Alfea carpet she was pulled to her feet by Stormy and Darcy, who quickly used a binding spell on her hands, tying them behind her back, preventing her from using external magic. Icy was back in her face, this time her gaze holding an evil blaze.

"Or things will not end well…for anyone."

* * *

><p>Bloom, Flora, and Musa flew through the schools hallways as fast as they possibly could. They were just at the stairwell when Musa stopped and placed a hand to her head, feeling slightly faint.<p>

"Musa?" Bloom exclaimed, quickening to her side as she stood on the floor, eyes squeezed shut. "Musa, what's wrong?"

"I can hear something; it's like some kind of sonic wave."

The girls looked quizzically at each other, not sure of what that was supposed to mean.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up fairy!" Icy ordered, pushing Galatea so she fell on the stairs before pulling her roughly to her feet again, her ankle had rolled in the process and she groaned. "And don't even think about taking us in the wrong direction!"<p>

Galatea shook in fear, but carried on, hoping for someone to find her.

* * *

><p>"I can hear it clearer now," Musa exclaimed, flying down the corridor with her two friends at her side, "It's princess Galatea; she's telling me that the witches are after the spells from the Hall of Enchantments and she's being forced to show them the way."<p>

"We need to hurry," Flora decided and the group's wings quickly fastened their pace. Musa only prayed that they weren't already too late.

* * *

><p>Galatea stood in the corner of the library; the witches having already managed to find the scrolls were now working on getting the ancient spell books.<p>

They contained thousands of spells and enchantments from across the magical dimension, each full of secrets, danger, wonder, and mystery. Galatea had chosen to study them more carefully during her time at Alfea, and she had only just scratched the surface of their magic. If these witches managed to use just one or two of the spells contained within then disaster was sure to follow, and she couldn't stand by and let that happen. Moving just two fingers she cast a spell that made the books fly from the shelves and hit the witches over their heads. Their heavy covers bruised their skin and Galatea took her chance. She ran toward the exit, hoping to give herself enough distance to shut down the room with a force field and lock them inside, but it was already too late.

An attack from Icy blasted in her direction and froze her mid run. She stood, helplessly, eyes wide with fear as she felt the cold that only magical ice could bring. It was so cold it burned her skin, just over her shoulder blades, and she knew what was about to happen even before it did.

With the click of her fingers, Icy smashed the fairy's wings into hundreds of pieces. They shattered and each and every fiber tore through her body like an open nerve ending, making her vision blur suddenly with pain as she sank to her knees. She dared herself to turn and see what had become of her precious wings. Where they once were connected with her skin was now exposed and bleeding crimson to the matching colored carpet. It stung with the cold ice that still stuck to her back, the water melting down her tender back. She couldn't stop her tears; it was all too much.

"We warned you not to mess with us," Icy deterred, opening her palm and aiming an attack square at the fairy's head. "Now it's time you learnt your lesson."

"Back off!" Musa cried, flying in and protecting Galatea just in time with two perfectly placed attacks. They threw Icy and Stormy to the opposing wall with a bang as Flora and Bloom made their own grand entrance. The two fought against the three distracted witches while Musa helped lift Galatea to her feet and carry her away from danger.

"Maybe Ophelia will think of a way to fix your wings," Musa spoke hopefully, but it wasn't reflected in her friend's eyes. They were distant, vague, like the world around her had just shattered the same way her wings had. Musa tried to be optimistic but she had never heard of someone's wings being plucked from their back. Her right arm, cradled around the princess's back was already covered in blood, and she knew they needed to hurry.

The battle behind was raging, and before Musa could turn and do a thing to protect her friends, Darcy cast a dark fire spell that quickly enveloped the entire room. The smoke consumed the precious texts, their charred pages creating a choking ash. Musa couldn't see or do anything in this smoke and she knew that they would all be in danger if she let the fire rage and devour the whole school. After leaving Galatea against the wall in safety, she raced off back into the flames to help Flora out who was struggling to breath against the thick black smoke. Bloom staggered her own way out, coughing up a lung, and everyone seemed fine until Galatea suddenly dove back in.

"Galatea!" Musa screamed, running back into the fire, not caring that they rose to her head, stopping Bloom dead in her tracks.

"Musa! Stop!"

The music fairy didn't listen; she quickly made her way to Galatea who had already fallen ill with the smoke.

"My books! My books! I have to...save them!" she cried, wheezing for air. She was groping on the ground, burning her fingers on the flaming texts. Musa had to pry her away from the heaps of burning books in order to save her.

The heat from the fire was intense, making sweat appear on Musa's brow as she tried to pull Galatea toward the exit one last time. Her arms grew heavy as oxygen became scarcer and scarcer, until she couldn't see the exit anymore and everything was covered in fire.

The rafters above suddenly gave way and Musa jumped to one side to narrowly miss one before she saw Bloom at the entrance with Flora by her side, both of them calling to her. Her eyes started to close, her mind foggy and vision beginning to fade when another beam from above cracked and she did the only thing she could. She pushed Galatea toward Bloom and Flora before the beam crashed down on top of her.

"MUSA! NO!" Flora cried, tears instantly filling her eyes. "We need to do something!" She raced back in with Bloom at her side, unconcerned with the fire, both fairies helping to push the heavy beam off their friend so they could drag her outside into the smoke filled hallway.

"Is she breathing?" Galatea asked from her position against a nearby wall as Bloom lowered her ear to check. "No," she shook her head before pumping her fists into her chest and performing CPR. After twenty compressions Flora released two breaths into her lungs and the process repeated over and over until Bloom was too exhausted to continue. She slumped back to the ground, her bottom lip quivering as she looked down to Musa's burnt, bloody, and scar covered body, unmoving and unresponsive. Her shoulders shuddered as Flora's did the same, the two of them releasing their grief and finding it difficult to comprehend the events that so quickly become their worst nightmare. The fire was still going, the school was in danger, and now they had lost a friend.

"No," Galatea sighed, crawling her way to her friend and wiping a stray hair from her eyes with her delicate fingers. "It…it can't be. She can't be gone… she s-saved my life."

The girls huddledtogether, tears shed all around, that they didn't notice a bright purple light shone from Musa's chest. It started out dim and weak, but grew hotter under Galatea's hand until she couldn't bare to touch her anymore.

"OW!" sheflung away from Musa's body, thinking for a moment that the fire had spread again, but crawled away at the blinding light that was growing and growing. The energy was pulsing, rejuvenating the entire room and when the girls finally opened their eyes, they saw Musa she was glowing, her body shining in a purple light. But that wasn't the only change. Her entire form had given way to a new one, a more powerful one, and the girls cheered in jubilation.

"M-Musa?" Bloom choked, before getting to her feet and hugging her friend tightly in her arms, Flora and Galatea all doing the same as their tears of sadness were replaced with joy.

"You earned your Enchantix," Galatea smiled and Musa nodded, but more gravely.

"But at what price?" She asked before turning back to the fire and flying inside, more determined then ever to save her school.

"Musa!" They cried, chasing after her.

"It's okay! Maybe my fairy dust can remove the darkness inside the fire!" she called through the smoke, her body revolting against it like it had before.

Musa its suicide! We just got you back!" Flora pleaded, reaching for her friend. Musa shied away and leaned towards the inferno she had instigated.

"This is partially my fault. We helped cause this," Musa explained, focusing on Flora. "I have to try."

Flora nodded, understanding against her will, letting Musa dive headfirst into the fire. The others screamed in protest, but the fire spat at them as they tried to follow. Musa regretted worrying her friends, but this was something she had to do. Holding her hands above her head she used her bottle and spread the dust over the books and the flames, watching them disappear as she spread the dust further until not a trace of damage was left. The books and rafters that had been destroyed by the fire all returned to their original positions, the burns on their covers vanishing.

Musa, who was now completely drained from expending all of her energy, leaned against the doorframe. She was exhausted, but the result of saving her home was worth it. Bloom rushed over to support her drooping friend. It was only when the girls reentered the room that they noticed the Trix had left, probably to save their own skins. They cursed their bad luck, but that wasn't their main concern now.

"Galatea, will you let me try something?" Musa asked, turning her attention back on her injured friend, and the fairy nodded. "Turn around." She followed orders and turned, letting Bloom and Flora see the damage that had been done to her back. Tears filled their eyes at the mess the witches had created before, her back crusted with the blood that surrounded the jagged stumps that once used to be her fairy wings. Musa removed the small pink fairy dust bottle a second time, ignoring her own weak physical condition, and gently dusted the magic over Galatea's wounds.

"If it was dark magic that took your wings, maybe this will help to bring them back," Musa explained softly, easing Galatea's worried.

A sudden white glow illuminated the area, filling everyone with warmth and when it passed Galatea's wings were back in their rightful place, the creamy golden treble clefs restored to their former glory. Carefully she flapped them once or twice to make sure they worked and a smile beamed across her face. She lunged at Musa who only just managed to steady herself as tears of gratefulness entered Galatea's eyes. "You saved my wings!"

* * *

><p>Mirta felt a powerful tenderness that seemed to come from every part of her body. A bright light seemed to equal the pain in her head. Large green bristles scratched half of her face, arms, and legs. A bright light and green came into focus as she slowly opened her eyes. Muffled explosions were all around her.<p>

"Mirta! Are you okay? Please get up!"

Mirta slowly rolled over from her side, she slumped on her back. This time she noticed flashing lights and the shadow of a head appear in her vision.

"You have to get up Mirta! C'mon, wake up!" Amaryl begged as she took Mirta's hand and held it tightly as she looked into her eyes.

The warm feeling of her touch passed over her body like Lucy's attack but this time it felt wonderful. Her sensitivity to everything disappeared and she felt a happiness and peace that she could not ever think was possible. She felt so happy that she could fly, and she did. Mirta herself rose from the ground higher and higher until she was floating ten or so feet off the ground, not even realizing what had happened. She closed her eyes and on impulse, in slow motion she moved her arms in front of her and above her head, feeling a tickling sensation from her back and what could only be described as a cool light covering her body.

Mirta opened her eyes and looked down at Amaryl, who just stood there, stunned by the surreal event. Mirta was beaming.

"You're a fairy like me," Amaryl smiled finally, taking in her friend's success.

Mirta smiled back before moving her head to see the changes. She was wearing a hot pink top with dark blue straps and a matching skirt. She moved her legs, almost testing them out for the first time, from under her body and wiggled her feet in her new dark blue almost boots that stopped just below her knees with soles that matched the color of her top and sparkling satin dark blue gloves that stopped at her elbows. In her peripheral vision, she caught sight of her greatest endowment, a pair of translucent butterfly shaped fairy wings with a concentric pattern of purple and blue arches. But most importantly, there was no darkness around her now. All she did was shine.

Mirta slowly floated down all the while being tracked by Amaryl.

"I never thought that being a fairy could feel so good." Mirta gushed, fluttering her wings just to make sure that they were real. The girls laughed, Amaryl opening her mouth to speak, but she never got the chance.

A blue-white lighting strike, no more then ten feet away stopped Mirta's post transformation bliss, both girls turned their heads toward the explosion.

"I know what I can do," Mirta spoke as she flew into the ongoing combat of fairies and witches.

"Wait!" Amaryl cried, calling after her friend. "Just because you are a fairy now doesn't mean you're invincible!"

But Mirta ignored her friend's warning. She flew around everything that got in her way to find Lucy, witches being knocked out of the sky, fairies and witches following each other in a mad chase through the air. She stopped suddenly to avoid being hit by a spark launched from above.

Dropping down and zipping across the campus grounds, she felt an explosion of positive energy being released. It came from below and she looked down and caught sight of the teachers and some students within a growing dome of plasma. It was a magical barrier capable of repairing the one that had been overwhelmed by the possessed witches and now was able to filter out witches from fairies.

A dark spark whizzed by her head and she automatically responded with her own orb of energy which struck the witch that fired the spell that nearly took her head off. Mirta stared at her for a moment before she noticed something, instead of attacking her or at least chasing her, the witch was floating away. Mirta began looking around her and noticed that she was not the only one appearing to retreat. Around her, dogfights slowed down and stopped, attacks quieted, the sky started clearing and sunlight slowly became the brightest source of light.

Mirta began to feel frustrated, "Where are you Lucy?" She flew across the campus to a group of longhaired witches that were as tall as Lucy. None were her. To her left, a pale girl in a white tank top floated backwards. It wasn't her either. The barrier below was growing bigger and faster. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a small figure in the distance of a pale girl in a tank top, gaining speed as she flew backwards. It was her profile, her shoulder green hair blowing in the wind. It was Lucy!

She began flying across the hundred feet between the two of them as fast as her wings could take her. The pale green glow of the barrier was no more then ten feet below her. Keeping her eyes on Lucy as she grew smaller as the distance between them grew. Flying as fast as she could, she could begin to feel the power of the magical barrier at her feet. Mirta noticed that Lucy stopped shrinking into the distance. The barrier was now at her waist. She felt the power of the barrier come over her. It was above her, already a dozen feet ahead of her. She slowed down and hovered at the inside edge of the barrier and once again Lucy shrank into the horizon, in the direction of Cloud Tower.

* * *

><p>Layla's feet pounded down the hallway toward the dorm as another blast broke the window to her right. It shattered around her, scattering bits of glass into her hair. She hit the opposing wall with a blast of her Morphix powers to escape the debris before continuing on her path. "I hope Tecna and Marida are okay," she huffed before bursting through the door of the girl's dorm seeing the two staring out the window in despair. "Are you both okay?"<p>

"Yeah, we're fine," Tecna replied. "But what the hell is going on?!"

"Not sure, but they're evacuating the buildings and getting people away… You should go to the nurse's office!" she shouted, looking at a couple of bad cuts on both girls.

"I'm not an invalid Layla!" Tecna snapped, shooing her away.

"I never said you were, but you need to get help before it gets any worse," Layla argued, to which Tecna begrudgingly let her help.

The three girls ran out of the small room just in time to dodge another fire blast, the furniture sparking into flames all around them.

"Run!" Layla cried, shoving Marida ahead of her before trapping the fire inside the dorm room.

They all ran as fast as they could, faces flushed and burnt and covered in smoke.

Tecna tumbled down the stairs all the way out onto the main hall's floors as the three girls were rushing to get outside the school. Marida and Layla ran over to where Tecna had fallen to find her moaning and wheezing out smoke. Still, they scrambled to avoid more falling beams from the rafters, the charred slabs heavy enough to crush them flat. They quickly crawled out of the school and rolled across the crispy grass, panting as they watched girls fire attacks and fall from the sky. Layla created a dome around them, protecting the three from harm. She squeezed her eyes shut, and did not open them until the sound of blasts could no longer be heard.

Slowly, they all got up, examining the remnants of the land. The school looked like Swiss cheese, holes all throughout the building. There were still remnants of flames yet to be extinguished. They moved cautiously around the large pockets and craters of dead earth until they reached a group of girls all huddled around the edge of the campus.

"Girls!" Tecna cried, and they were all embraced in hugs before seeing Petal clutching Alice tightly in her arms.

Marida went over to Petal and Alice and placed a hand on the Water fairy's shoulder causing her to look up showing the tears flowing from her eyes. Marida gasped when she noticed the hole in the Ice fairy's chest.

"It… it's all my fault." Petal said over and over as she rocked back and forth with Alice in her arms.

"What happened?" Layla asked, concerned about her friend.

"It's all my fault." Petal repeated.

"One of the other students told us that Petal tried to attack Valtor alone," Flora replied, "When Valtor was about to attack her Alice attacked him, he then attacked her and left the two alone."

Bloom looked at the two girls as Petal squeezed harder into her arms. She looked so defeated, so pathetic and small that it made the girls' heart break.

"But where is he now? He wouldn't just leave like that?" Stella asked without much tact.

"I'm not sure…" Petal stuttered. "Last I saw him, was Ms. Faragonda facing him."

"I don't see her anywhere…" Tecna stated, worry lining her voice.

"Where would she have gone? She wouldn't leave us alone after all this," Bloom looked around, concerned for her headmistress's safety.

"I'll find her," Flora offered, raising her hands to form a ball of pollen. "Magical spores!" she cried, and the little things formed a giant cloud that formed an arrow in front of them. "Here. If she is still in the forest, this will lead us to her."

"Thanks Flora," Bloom said, extremely grateful for her friend. "Ready girls?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement, with Tecna deciding to stay with Petal and the others before the others flew off into the forest, following the pollen, and after a while, the scorch marks and long gashes in the tree trunks. The evidence all pointed to a messy battle, one that made the girls scared to know what they would find at the end of the trail. Finally, the pollen led them to an open field with a single tree in the center, but no Ms. Faragonda. Each girl started to look in separate places, but still no sign of their headmistress was revealed.

"I don't understand…" Musa mused, rubbing her head. "Why would the pollen lead us here?" There's no one in sight."

"Um, girls," they heard Stella's weak voice call out from the tree. "I think I found her…"

As they all crowded around, they fought back tears as they saw their headmistress, their beloved teacher, there, trapped in a tree as if she was carved from it, still screaming. Some began to cry, Bloom holding Flora steady as she let out wracking sobs.

"Is she… dead?" Bloom dared to ask, her own voice catching in her throat at the idea.

"I don't know…" Musa replied, placing a hand on the blackened trunk.

"How could this happen?" Layla asked her voice just as unsteady as Bloom's.

"Valtor. He's responsible; I'm sure," Stella fumed through her tears. "Hasn't he already caused us enough pain?!"

"It's alright Stella, its okay," Bloom assuaged her, hugging her. "We'll find a way to fix her, won't we girls?"

"Right!" they all cheered, more determined then ever to bring an end to Valtor's rein of terror.

"Ms. Faragonda would never give up on us, so we won't give up on her!" Bloom continued on, raising her friends' morale.

"But how?" Stella wondered.

"On my planet, there is a Weeping Willow that holds special powers. The water of the willow is said to be able to cure anything. Maybe that could help Ms. Faragonda," Flora offered.

"Well, it's worth a try," Bloom agreed, smiling at Flora and hugging her as well. "Don't worry Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said as she looked at the older fairy, "We'll save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


End file.
